


Between Lawyers and Cops

by ohthatwoman



Category: The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatwoman/pseuds/ohthatwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Raydor an important lawyer never thought she would fell over heels for Brenda Leigh Johnson the Deputy Chief of a new division on the LAPD, they couldn't be more different from each other but they found that attraction is inevitable, would they follow their feelings or denied them!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange feelings towards you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a younger Sharon (as a lawyer) and a younger Brenda (only 7 months working as the Deputy Chief on the new division Major Crimes), they both live in LA.  
> I had this idea in my mind and decided to write it down, hope you like it…  
> Comments are welcome, they always impulse you to keep writing

 

Strange feelings towards you

 

Monday night, this was going to be one of those longs nights where Sharon Raydor got another hard case, this time the son of one of her closest friends was involved in some nasty shit, but she was going to prove that her client hadn't done anything wrong, that he was in the wrong party in the wrong time, his name was Jackson and he was only 17 years old close to her own daughter’s age, he was the son of one of the most important judges in the city of LA and of course he had asked her to take the case and she was more than glad to help. Sharon Raydor was the kind of lawyer that got things done, she never joked about her cases and when someone important was in trouble she was the one that got called out, but on cases like this she wasn’t very happy because she had to confront a very impolite blonde that had arrived to the city only 7 months ago to be the Deputy Chief of a new division named “Major Crimes” in the LAPD, Sharon had never met a woman so determine in the things she did, -something that she had to admit she admires-, but the blonde didn’t care about rules and that was something that Sharon didn’t like at all, since the woman started working in the police force, it was harder to work and many times she had complaint about the lack of importance this woman gave to rules and protocols, but nothing had worked. When Sharon got a call from her judge friend asking for her help, she took a deep breath and accepted to help him, despite to have to confront the woman; when she arrived to the police station she knew she had to hurry because she was 100% sure that the blonde was already interrogating her client and the parents weren’t present. She got out of her car and walked into the LAPD building, walking as fast as her legs let her, as soon as Lieutenant Flynn saw her coming into the murder room he rolled his eyes and headed to the interrogations rooms to prevent his Chief about the presence of this woman, but all of his attempts failed when Sharon asked with a cold tone “Where is Jackson Williams Lieutenant?”.

“Amm-“ he didn't know what to say “he is in the-“

Before he could finish his answer or lie, Sharon walked faster to the first interrogation room and opened the door “don't say one more thing and you Chief Johnson how many times I must tell you not to interrogate people without the lawyer present?” She walked besides the boy and stood in the most straight angry way she could “my client is done talking”.

Brenda got angry but also her heart started beating faster and her blood felt hot as soon as she saw Sharon walking into the room –that was how she felt every time she saw the other woman-, this was the worst thing her night could end or start with, even worse than the murder if she was honest, to have to deal with this woman who thinks that she’s the best and always wants to put rules and tell people how to do their jobs and her perfects looks and beautiful expensive outfits that made her look amazing and her curves…., *ugh okay concentrate Brenda, remember how much this woman has made your life impossible, don’t distract yourself* her mind remembered her why she was angry, this was outrageous. So she began talking “first, you don't tell me how to do ma job” she stood up and lean on the table “second this boy is in serious trouble, he can’t go” she strained her sweater and walked to the door “oh and I expect cooperation from him”. As soon as the door closed she heaven a sigh and exclaimed “oh that woman!” in the room inside Sharon was smirking as she heard those words leave the blonde’s mouth, she enjoyed this very much.

Lieutenant Flynn intercepted the blonde when she was walking to her office, everyone knew that when Sharon was around, it was going to be a hard case not because of the murder but because their Deputy Chief would be grumpy all the case through “hey Chief I'm sorry I…ah-“ he paused “I tried to stopped her but you know how she is” he always wanted to be in good terms with her.

“Yeah is okay Lieutenant” of course it wasn't she thought and slammed the door of her office, took a deep breath and opened her drawer and took a chocolate, on moments like this she needed all the chocolate in the world. While she gave the chocolate its first bite, she heard an argue outside her office, this day couldn't get more though “ugh” she made a frustration noise put the chocolate above her desk and went outside to found a very much angry Sharon yelling at Provenza and Flynn. “What is happening here?” She raised her voice and the three of them stopped yelling and turn around to look at the Chief.

“We were just-” the three of them spoke at the same time.

“Please just one of ya explain I don't wanna hear all of you” she stood there with her hands on her hips waiting.

“The lawyer here” Flynn pointed at Sharon, she of course rolled her eyes “wants to know why we have to keep her client here and of what are we accuse him of, but the woman can't just be polite and ask things nicely!!” he raises his voice to made it clear that he doesn’t get along with her.

Brenda rubbed her forehead heave a sigh “Sharon come inside my office please, I'll explain you” she walked to her office and assumed that Sharon would follow, which she did after giving a hard look to the two Lieutenants.

“I come in here and you are interrogating him without his lawyer, which you know very well that a minor must have either his parents or a lawyer present” Sharon stated, putting her purse in one of the chairs staying standing alongside the chair.

“When is going to be the day that you don't give me a hard time huh!?” Brenda asked sitting down in her chair.

“I think you know the answer to that already” Sharon crossed her arms in her chest “now can you tell me why my client can't be released and of what are you accusing him?”

“Why don't ya sit down Sharon?”

“And why should I do that Chief?” She looked at her with a serious face

“Oh for heaven’s sakes, just sit down will ya?” She put her hands over the desk “you are making me nervous!!” She exclaimed.

“Fine” she did sit down, since when did she follow instructions!?.

“Okay, your client was in a party where a girl was murder and he's a suspect, he was found covered in her blood” brown eyes look right at green ones.

“And why is that? What makes you think that he was involved?”

“You know I can't tell you such thing!” She exclaimed.

“Fine” she had heard the voices of her friends outside, who were asking about their son “now if you'll excuse me Chief, I better go talk with my client and his family then” she stood up and grabbed her purse.

“Sharon” why did the blonde had to say her name like honey that attracts bees!?

“Yes!?” She asked in the most politely way possible.

“Just don’t do another scandal please!” the blonde said grabbing her chocolate, getting ready to enjoy the most of it.

“I hope your team and you don’t give me a hard time Chief, can’t promise not to do it if you do such thing” she opened the door and closed it behind her slowly and walked to the conference room where the family of her client was in. She took a deep breathe before opening the door.

“Thank you for doing this Sharon” her friend stood up to greet her.

“Is okay Larry, I’m glad you called me” they hugged each other “this is serious” they part and she walks to the table putting her purse and file above the table and sitting down “Jackson is being accused of murder” she made a paused and looked at Larry with concern “he was found covered in the girl’s blood”

“But I didn’t do it!!” he exclaims standing up brutally, he was now dress in someone else’s clothes because the police took his as evidence.

“That attitude won’t help Jackson” Sharon raised her voice, she took out a picture of the young girl “how do you know her?”

“Oh my God” the boy started crying

“What’s wrong Jack?” her mother asked worried

“She’s ahh…” he sobbed and sat back, burring his face in his hands “she was my best friend” he wouldn’t stopped crying.

“Jackson what did Chief Johnson told you earlier?”

 “She started asking me why I did it and she said that some witness had told her that they saw me arguing with her in the party, but that is not true, you have to help me Sharon I can’t go to jail!” he exclaims desperate.

“You won’t, I’ll try my best to find out what happened, until that” she says taking out her cellphone “don’t do more scenes and don’t answer anything, don’t say a word” she pointed at him “I’m gonna make a phew phone calls, be right back” she headed to open the door “and Jackson” she turns around “when I’m back I need to know what really happened in that party okay? Every detail” he nodded and she closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later she reentered the room. “Okay now tell me what happened?”

“We were at some guy’s party, he’s much older than all of us” Sharon raised her eyebrow in question “older than all of my friends” he says “anyway he is from the school we go and Melany had a crush on him so she insisted in going to that party” he sobbed at the thought of having to talk about his best friend in past “so we were there having fun and there were some guys molesting her and we kept avoiding them all night but the next thing I know, the lights went off and I’m lying on the floor next-“ he can’t finish that phrase, is too hard for him to do so, Sharon waits and doesn’t push him to talk “and she’s right there” she starts crying again “and I was covered in her blood and the police brought me here without telling me anything!!!” he says very upset, his mother brings him for an embrace and he keeps crying.

Larry stood up and motion to Sharon to stand up as well, they walked to a corner of the room and start to whisper to one another “what happens now?” he asks worried.

“I’m expecting somethings from the office, just be patient, I know you must be desperate to know what’s going to happen but give me an hour and I’ll have an answer on what to do next okay” she pats his shoulder and he nods.

“Jackson” Sharon turns around to look at the boy “this guys who were molesting you, had you seen them before?”

“Only one of them, Melany showed me a week ago some letters she was receiving and she thought it was Brandon the guy she liked, but” he breathe and calm down “but this week, three days ago she received a very strange letter and she got scared”

“What did the letter said?”

“I can’t remember, it said something like: die, you’ll never have Brandon and some other stuff”

When she was about to say something, the door fell open “don’t you know how to knock!” she says turning around to look at the person who had just interrupt them, with a cold angry face.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to know if you needed anything” the tall man felt like small at the cold of her eyes.

“No thank you very much, but before you leave do you know anything knew about the case or we will be kept here all night?”

“I can’t say anything sorry” he was about to close the door when Brenda pop in

“I need to ask a few questions” the blonde said opening the door wider and entering the room.

“We are all ears Chief” Sharon said sitting down.

“Okay” she sat down and opened a folder with some papers in it “Jackson do you know this boy?” she showed him a picture.

Jackson looked at Sharon for approval to answer to what Sharon nodded, Brenda just rolled her eyes at this, she heated when lawyers were involve, it just complicated things so much more.

“I saw him a few times” Jackson said “I didn’t really know him why?”

“I do the questions here” Brenda said with a cold tone “with who did you see him?”

“With Brandon, they guy from the party”

The questions continued, there were moments when Brenda and Sharon gave each other hard looks, the tension kept growing between them, but also a strange feeling for both of them was there present, something they didn't know.

“Well that’s all for tonight, I will let you go but you can’t leave the city, not even your house, you are still an important piece of this puzzle” Brenda got up, she really hated people with influences, this kid was a suspect and because he was a minor and the son of a prestige judge, he couldn’t spend the night in a cell, this was unfair for this girl and for every suspect that was treated as such, she closed the door with a little bit of force and headed to her office, minutes later someone was knocking on her door.

“Come on in” she said leaning back in her chair, wondering about what to do, it was late but she didn’t want to go to an empty home and without finding a good lead to this murder. The door opened and revealed a brunette, she didn’t know if it was a nightmare or a relief to see Sharon.

“Sharon please don’t come in here to make this harder” Sharon didn’t respond, instead she closed the door and walk to the desk and leaned on, using the chair as support.

“I just came to tell you that my client didn’t do anything, he was framed”

“Isn’t that what all lawyers say about their clients?” Brenda asked sarcastically

“Look I don’t want to argue with you-”  

Brenda stood up “You always want to tell me how to do ma job!” she walked to confront the woman “and I’m really tired of that” she crossed her arms "and of fighting with ya".

Sharon turned around and faced the blonde with a smirk on her face “are you so insecure about your job that you think I want it?” Sharon was actually smiling, like daring her.

“I’m not afraid of you or anyone” she got closer, without parting her eyes from Sharon’s, trying not to break, she knew that in the inside she was dying of nervous, this woman made her feel things she had never felt before, she felt strange things in her stomach and she felt like her voice broke but always managed to be compose and not to let her see what she was truly feeling, for god's sakes she had faced killers and the worst of people, she sure could face this woman in front of her,but if she was honest to herself, she knew she couldn't.

“If that’s so-” Sharon stood properly and approached her face to Brenda’s ear whispering “why are you so nervous right now and every time we talk?” her lips touch Brenda’s earlobe and the blonde felt like going on fire, her legs trembled and she couldn’t move. “Like right now Chief” Sharon said moving to faced her, Brenda thanked that the blinds of her office were closed because what happened next, she wouldn’t be able to explain to her team or even herself, Sharon closed the space between them and kissed her not expecting a thing from her actually because it was just a quick touch of lips that Brenda regret it didn’t last longer “see you around Chief” and with that Sharon was gone. Brenda stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what just happened and when the moment passed she just exclaimed *Oh that woman!!*, Sharon had crossed a line, but Brenda sure didn’t regret, still she didn’t like her, ugh this was frustrating and confusing.

//////////

The rest of the case was a nightmare for the not so happy Deputy Chief Johnson, her first suspect had been framed because the murder weapon didn’t had his prints on and Sharon Raydor, the oh so good lawyer had gave her some evidence an information that the dead girl had been stalked for the past month, now she had to find the real killer, that meant this was going to be a long case in a long week of a long month, cases like this frustrated the blonde too much. It was Wednesday now and they had a lot of evidence that pointed to a 23 year old, but the police couldn’t found him even if they had put his picture all around the media world. Brenda was in her office looking at all the proves and things they had on this case to see if they had miss something when there was a knock on her door, it was Provenza.

“Come on in Lieutenant, what is it?”

“Chief we found the suspect-” he said worried, there was something else

“That is great news Lieutenant but what is it?” she sat straighter in her chair, putting down the folder she was holding.

“He is holding hostages in a store and someone is hurt, we know is him because we got a call from the inside of the store”

“Let’s head there then Lieutenant!” she said standing up, grabbing her purse and walking as fast as her legs let her.

When they arrived to the store, it was complicated to convince the suspect to release the hostages and even harder to convince him to go out, but in the end he did, this case was over now, Brenda Leigh Johnson would be able to go home earlier after all the paper work was done, but as always she had decided to leave it for later and rest, she arrived at home at 8pm which was an unusual hour for her to be home, she pushed open the door of her apartment, took off her shoes, put her keys on the little table in the entrance of her apartment and throw her purse on the floor, heaves a sigh and walks to the kitchen to fill herself a glass of red wine, her favorite of course, the first sip feels like heaven the second she can’t describe it, she listens to the messages on her phone…

The first one was her mama: _Hello Brenda Leigh, your daddy and I were thinking to come and visit you to your new home, call me as soon as you can, we got a nice offer to buy the tickets, don’t forget to eat and sleep honey I love you._

She almost spills all the wine she had in her mouth when she heard that message, it had to be a dream, her parents wanted to come to visit her OH GOSH she wanted to run, when they visited they usually stayed for a week or more and she always had to listen to her mother telling her to get a boyfriend or not to be absorbed by her work, etc. Gee this wasn’t going to be a good thing but she knew she had to let them come, she hadn't seen them since the last Xmas and she knew she couldn't keep telling her mama how busy she was just to avoid the inevitable, her parents coming; that also meant she had to clean up the apartment and she still had some boxes all over her living room that she hadn’t stored and now she had to, she took a deep breath and decided to return the call to her mama.  

“Hi mama how are ya’all?”

“We are good Brenda Leigh and you? You are home early!” her mama said surprised

“I’m well mama, yes today we closed the case earlier than expected” she took a sip of her wine and headed to the living room and sat down on her couch. “so you and daddy want to come to visit!?”

“Yes sweetie, we wanna come down there and see your new apartment, we are worried”

“Mama I’m alright, ya don’t have’to all worried about me” she took a deep breathe, of course she miss them “but you can come, next week is fine for you?”

“Okay Brenda Leigh, next week is great for us” she then heard her mama talking with her daddy about buying the tickets

“I have’ta go now mama, we talk later okay?”

“Take care, we will tell you the day of the flight okay?”

“Yeah mama, bye now”

“Bye Brenda Leigh, I love you” it always warmed her heart when her mama said that.

“love ya too mama”

She hung up the phone and drank the rest of her wine slowly, testing every sip, letting the oh so good wine to please her mouth and the image of a very beautiful brunette appeared on her mind, that quick kiss had left her wishing for more, her attraction for Sharon Raydor was inevitable, that moment she understood that it wasn’t all hate what she felt for her but attraction, she smiled at the thought of kissing Sharon again, she wanted to; in the past she had felt attracted towards girls in her early years at high school or even in college, she had also felt admiration for a teacher but she had ignore all that and went out with boys, till this day Brenda had buried those strange feelings she had towards women, and went out with men she even got married one, maybe she was bisexual, she really didn’t know, the thing was that all this feelings were coming back and she felt terrified about it, she had never talked about this with anyone, not even with her gay brother, maybe she should give him a call and talk with him. But what the hell was she thinking!? She is going out with a man at the moment who could be called *her boyfriend*, she likes him very much, she can’t be thinking about Sharon Raydor and how would she look naked and how will her skin feel, stop she said to herself, this was insane, maybe it was all the lack of sleep, yeah Brenda Leigh needed to sleep but she couldn’t keep kidding herself, she felt something towards Sharon Raydor.    


	2. Playing with fire

It was Saturday when Sharon Raydor arrived at a fancy dinner with a beautiful red dress that highlighted every curve of her body and her hair wore back in a bun, this was the kind of dinner where you must fake smiles to sympathize others and you got to be polite, shake hands with the mayor, lawyers and all kind of politicians, not that she minded, in fact she loved those kind of meals, she always got recognitions for one thing or another, she always made impressions on people, not only because she was great at her job but she was beyond beautiful, green eyes that could enamor anyone, men and women, she had the most beautiful long brown hair, the kind of hair you only see in commercials or movies and her legs, she had toned beautiful legs and a smile that highlighted a room when she entered, she was pure elegance but beyond that she was the best damn lawyer in town, everyone feared to be in a lawsuit against her because they knew they would lose, she graduated top of her class, Harvard girl actually, she knew every law, she never let anything slip through her fingers, she was known for her intelligence and for being a perfectionist, when she entered the courtroom everyone gossiped about how rough she was with her cases, every girl that studied law wanted to be as successful as she was, she was a role model for them but for people like Brenda Leigh Johnson she was only a pain in the ass, well not only that, of course she had to admit that the woman was beautiful but she always had to take the most difficult cases for Brenda and often she had to face the woman and they always ended up fighting, but the last time they had seen each other Sharon had kissed her and since then, they only talked twice about the last case but Sharon had avoided at all costs to not stay alone with her. Yeah Sharon Raydor the head of the most powerful law firm in LA was admire for many people, hated for others and some people had mixed up feelings about her and the Deputy Chief of the LAPD was one of those people.

Sharon smiled politely to the mayor, while she entered the room accompanied by a tall man that not many people knew or had seen him before, she approached to a group of people “Good evening gentlemen” she said as polite as she could be and every man of course smiled right back at her and shake hands with her, she then made her way further into the room and she knew everyone there, she smiles to everyone, shakes hands and keeps walking making her way to two men that were talking “Gavin, Michael” she greets both men and suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns around, it was the man who came along with her, she smile at him “oh sorry, Gavin you remember my brother Richard, you met him long time ago” they shake hands.

“Of course, hello Richard, how are you?” Gavin said.

“Great thanks”

“And he is Michael” she said referring to the other man.

“Ah” says Michael smiling and shaking hands “so you are the famous doctor?” Richard node in agreement, “nice to finally meet you, your sister here talks a lot about you”

“She does?” he asked looking at Sharon.

“Yeah well darling don’t flatter yourself” she gives him a pat on the arm “I only tell bad stories when we were young”

“So what brings you here Richard?” Michael asks him.

“Well I came to a conference and my sister would hold something against me if I didn’t visit her”

“Of course” she looks around nothing interest she thinks “I could never forgive you”

There was a moment of silence and Richard broke it “Shar, darling? I’m getting a drink, can I bring you anything?”

“Yes thank you, you know what I like” she winked at him and then turned back to her conversation.

“So Sharon how did that last case go? I heard you nailed it once more” Michael asked her

“Well I don’t know about that, but it was a though case” she sighs “you know how the cases that involve the police are, but my client was framed but it took like a day for the police to realize that” she managed to smile and turning now and then to see if new people had arrived, no one in particular, well yes, a certain blonde she was waiting to see if Brenda was coming to this important dinner...

“I can imagine” Gavin her colleague and best friend says “especially when you have to deal with that blonde, what was her name again?”

“You mean the Deputy Chief?” Gavin nodded “Her name is Brenda and yeah is very difficult to work with her” oh yes, that blonde was always hard to work with, they always disagreed with things because Sharon always defended the most rich people and that was something that Brenda didn’t like, because they were in opposite sites and of course there was that thing: Brenda broke rules, Sharon worked for rules, they always ended up having problems and fights because of the interrogation technics or other kind of things that the southern woman did with her suspects. And since Brenda came to work in LA, Sharon had found more painful to have to work with the police involve, the new Deputy Chief of a new division, was something that Sharon didn’t need but she had to admit that it was quiet impressive that a woman worked in the police force and better yet with such high rank, yes Sharon hated the woman, because first, she was demanding, secondly very rude and if it wasn’t enough, she dressed like a southern housewife, Sharon couldn’t even think straight with so much pink and flowers, it was just hideous. Sharon was so different from the other woman, she was elegance itself and Brenda had no sense of fashion at all, Sharon was sophisticated, she loved opera and ballet, Brenda on the other hand was more country girl and art wasn’t her thing. But Sharon had to admit that she always felt attractive towards female cops, but never, never in her life had she thought that she would feel this way about a woman so different from her. And after that quick kiss with Brenda –which she didn’t know why had she did it-, she was looking forward to see the blonde.

“Speaking of the devil” Michael said “look who is here?” he made a signal with her head and Sharon turn discreetly and saw the blonde entering the room, she looked beautiful she couldn’t believe that someone that wore such hideous skirts and pink coats could possible looked so elegant and pretty in a black dress, her eyes couldn’t believe what was right in front of her, she licked her lips and bite her lower one, but frown when she saw that she was accompanied with a man.

“Well doesn’t she look different when she’s not wearing hideous flower skirts?” Gavin said sarcastically, he had only met the woman once, but Sharon always complaint about her, so he knew.

They all turned around completely to observe the woman, both man alongside Sharon “she indeed looks great without the pink” she agreed. Was it something about the dress? Or maybe the hair? Sharon didn’t know but she surely admires how beautiful the blonde looks that night, her hair is perfect and she is actually smiling *wow who would have thought that she could smile* Sharon thought to herself, she only stop looking at her because Richard approached with her drink and cleared his throat “What is it so interest that none of you seem to stop staring at?” he asked and the tree of them jumped and turned to look at him.

“Thank you” Sharon accepts the drink.

“So what were you staring?” Richard asks again.

“Oh just a woman that Sharon loves to work with” Gavin laughed at that.

“Ha ha” Sharon gave a look to Gavin of warning, he was the only one who knew her secret crush on Brenda and he always made jokes about it “her name is Brenda, she works in the LAPD and sometimes I have to work against the police and well we don’t like each other” she drank from her glass of wine “she can be such a pain in the ass”

“I see” her brother said drinking from his own glass “So she is like Stacy?”

“Okay who is Stacy, Sharon Raydor?” Gavin got closer to her “Do tell me about her”

Sharon wasn’t going to talk about her, that girl had drove her mad when they were in high-school, they couldn’t be more different from each other and yet they had a secret relationship in the last year of school, no one knew about it, only her brother who found them kissing one day, they talked about it and he understood everything about her sister, he started to understand why she had only posters of female movie starts all over her room. She had told him all about Stacy and how they didn’t stand each other but then realized that they felt attracted to each other, she told him how she felt towards girls and although she still liked boys, she found girls far more interesting. They had always been great siblings but that day had change their lives and brought them closer, they had to be because their family was very catholic and many things that both did when they were younger, would be consider a dishonor for the family. But Stacy had broken her heart and after that she didn’t want to know about girls and went out with boys, but in college she found love again with a girl, that’s when she decided to talk with her parents about her sexuality because she thought it was serious with this girl -but it wasn’t- and she was shocked when her parents had told her that they already suspected and all they wanted for her was to see her happy, but then she got married with Jack whom she met in her last year of college and thought she could be happy with him, they had two kids but the marriage failed and they took separate ways they stayed friends but sometimes found each other in court and she couldn’t confront him and Gavin ended up taking those cases. But yet, her brother had stand beside her in every decision she took, he was the best, he supported her, he was her best friend and confident. But no, she wasn’t going to talk about her first love, tonight, not when Brenda reminded her of Stacy.

“I’m going to say hi to Andrea” she knew exactly how to get away without telling anything.

Gavin who clearly was intrigue by Sharon’s past couldn’t help but said “you aren’t going to get away with it Shar” she turned around to look at him. “I am already doing it” she raised her glass as a sign of cheers and drank from her glass and made her way to Andrea.

“Don’t worry, I can tell you who Stacy was” Richard said turning to look at him, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Please do tell me, to see if I can have something to use against her, the woman is so perfect, I don’t have any strange story about her past. I tell you that if I wasn’t gay and with a partner I would marry her myself” He drink from his glass and listened to the whole story of Stacy, his eyes were glowing.

 

“Hello Andrea” Sharon put her hand on the woman’s shoulder who seconds later turn around to kiss her on the cheek and excuse herself to talk properly with Sharon.

“Sharon, how nice to see you, how are you?” the blonde smile at her

“Good thank you” she smile back “and you? I haven’t seeing you in a while”

“Great thanks, yeah I have been busy, come on let’s sit down and talk” they made their way to a table and sat down.

“So how is everything with Beth? Why isn’t she here tonight?” Sharon put her purse on the table and listened to her friend, Andrea was truly a friend, they had something in the past but they concluded that they were better at just being friends and whenever they had a problem, they were there for each other and it was great to have her as a friend, someone whom she could count on.

Andrea paused before talking and drank from her glass “Well she had to work today, you know how working in a hospital is like” she sounded not so convincing and Sharon knew.

“Hmm, are you sure is only work?” Sharon knew Andrea pretty well and she always found out the truth about what was really happening to her “you know you can tell me anything right?” she put her hand over Andrea’s.

“You know me so well” the blonde smile “we are taking a break actually, to consider things, perhaps we end up moving in together, but I really don’t know.”

“Aww sweetheart” she gave her hand a little squeeze “hope you two figure things out, if you do move in with her, we need to celebrate that okay and if you end the relationship, you know where to find me, we could get drunk and watch ‘The First Wives Club’ and eat ice-cream” they both laughed at that.

“Sounds great, we should go out for drinks soon though, I have missed our girl’s night out and well tell Gavin too” Andrea looked over Sharon’s shoulder “And your brother is here? How great” Andrea wave her hand to Richard and Gavin saying hi.

Sharon just node in agreement “Yeah, he’s staying for a few days and tonight I didn’t have someone to come along with me and he wanted to come so…” she saw her empty glass and of course had spotted Brenda close to the bar talking with a guy and she decided to use her now empty glass as an excuse to make a move “I’m going for another dink, do you want anything?”

“Yes please” Andrea passed her glass “Martini dry please”

“Somethings never change do they?” she kissed Andrea on the cheek and walked to the bar, on her way there she realized that Brenda was now alone and standing in the bar waiting for her drink, she rolled her eyes and approached, she waved the bartender and requested a whiskey and the martini for Andrea. When Brenda heard the familiar voice, she turned around.

“Well hello, look who’s here, Sharon Raydor” Brenda sounded a little too excited, she grabbed her drink and brought it to her lips.

“Hello Chief Johnson” Sharon made a gesture with her head and extended her hand to shake the blonde’s “how are you?” the touch of the other woman’s hand, made Sharon feel weak.

“Good, I’ve had better days” Brenda thought that she was going to melt right there by just looking at this beautiful woman in front of her, she wanted to kiss her again so badly. Sharon truly could take someone else’s breath away, because that’s how Brenda felt every time she saw her, she was breathtakingly beautiful and elegant, something that Brenda would never be.

“You surely know how to make conversation Chief” Sharon said sarcastically.

“You…ugh” she made a sound of frustration, she didn’t know what to say, Sharon Raydor was impossible to talk with “you look very well tonight” and actually smile but blushed inevitable, why had she said that, Gosh.

“I take that as a compliment, thank you.” The bartender approached with her drinks “thank you” she said to him and turned to look at Brenda “you look great too”

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, it felt awkward actually but the silence was broken when a man approached to them, the same man that came along with Brenda, Sharon’s smile faded and Brenda was about to say something when she felt someone besides her, now she knew why Sharon wasn’t smiling any longer, it was her boyfriend.

“Hey, I want you to meet some people from work” the man said

Brenda just nodded but wouldn’t take away her eyes from Sharon, so Sharon did the logical thing a person would do, she put the glass she was holding with her right hand and extend it to shake the man’s “Sorry, I think we haven’t being introduce, I’m Sharon Raydor” they shake hands

“I’m Fritz Howard” he smiled and Brenda was back to reality. When had she stayed like that?

“Oh sorry” she exclaimed with an apologetic tone and a nervous smile “This is Sharon, she’s a lawyer and this is Fritz an FBI agent and my boyfriend”. That last part she said it a little too harsh, maybe she wanted Sharon to realize that she couldn’t kiss her ever again or just to make her feel jealous, anyway she would regret this later.

“Yeah we already shake hands and all” Sharon said with a sarcastic tone “but you seem lost” she smirked, because Brenda was lost looking at her. The air was getting heavy. “Okay” Sharon get it, she had a boyfriend, it was not necessary for Brenda to say that but okay “Well if you’ll excuse me, I have to take Andrea her drink, nice to see you Chief Johnson and nice to meet you agent Howard”

“Nice to meet you too” he smile at her

“See you around” Brenda said watching Sharon walk away towards Andrea, why, why had she said Fritz was her boyfriend? Was she afraid of Sharon? She was regretting it already, too soon.

 

“Here you go” Sharon gave Andrea her drink and drank from her own glass, letting the whiskey cool her nerves, she wanted to tell Brenda how beautiful she looked tonight, she wanted to say so many things to the blonde but couldn’t wouldn’t found the proper words and she only said *you look great* how pathetic was that she thought, she was never like that, but when she was around the Chief, she change completely, she felt weak and couldn’t even talk sometimes and then the blonde had a boyfriend, this was going to be harder she thought.

“Thanks sweetie, so what was that all about?” she referred to her encounter with Brenda.

“It was nothing” she said avoiding things like usually, Andrea got the hint and decided to change the subject.

“So how are your children?”

This was easier for her to answer “Well Ricky is great, very happy, he just got his first job and is in his last year of college and Emily is in Paris, with the same ballet company, more beautiful of course, my baby is growing fast and well of course I couldn’t be prouder of her, thanks for asking” Sharon was proud of both of them, because they didn’t actually need to work, she had a lot of money but she had taught them to work for what they wanted and to never give up, she had raised them alone, because her husband was an alcoholic and had left her for another woman when the kids were pretty young, everyone knew how hard she had worked to be where she was and that was something else to admire about the woman.

The evening went on, she talked with many people, smiled some more but she was getting tired, all she wanted to do was take all her make up off, the dress too and sleep till late tomorrow morning, she excuse herself from the table and went to the restrooms, when she opened the door she saw Brenda washing her hands but she wasn’t alone, another person was in the bathroom as well, Brenda knowledge her presence and turned around to face her.

Sharon made her way to Brenda and stopped leaning against a wall, “so” that’s all she could say, gosh she really needed to stop being so silly when she was alone around her and just talk.

Brenda smiled in the most innocent way and that made Sharon’s heart beat faster, neither of them knew what to say, this silence months ago, years ago would be awkward but tonight it wasn’t, silence was all, they didn’t need to say anything because they both knew how they really felt about each other and the only way they found to express things were fighting. Sharon was about to approached to Brenda when the bathroom door opened, that made her backed away and she leaned against the wall again, waiting for the woman to leave, it took a few minutes and they were completely alone.

“You know” Sharon began talking while approaching to Brenda “you look beautiful tonight, that’s what I really wanted to say earlier” she cares her fingers through Brenda’s cheek, she was playing with fire.

Brenda trembled to the touch “thank you” she wanted to move away but she was trapped between Sharon and the sink, but if she was honest with herself she didn’t want to move away, all she wanted was to kiss her.

“Are you afraid of me Brenda?” Sharon got closer.

“I-“ Brenda was without words, having her so close, she was afraid indeed, she knew Sharon’s reputation of having whomever she wanted whenever she wanted and Brenda wasn’t going to leave the way open for her that easily.

Sharon kissed her lips “are you afraid to be alone with me?” her voice went down and sexy, she kissed her again.

“I am” Brenda’s heart was pounding, she felt like it was going to go out of her chest, her voice was trembling, how could a woman made her feel so nervous and aroused, not even her boyfriend made her feel this way.

Sharon pressed her knee to Brenda’s inner thigh and whisper in her ear “Are you afraid that I make you feel wonderful and you would want more?” she bite her earlobe.

Those words made Brenda go weak and she felt like she couldn’t be standing anymore, her knees were betraying her at that moment, she needed to go out of that place as soon as possible, or she might fail on her attempt to make Sharon fight to have her, she pushed Sharon gently which made Sharon impressed that such petite woman could have that kind of force, but before Brenda could leave, Sharon grabbed her and pushed her against a wall kissing her with such force that both women were breathless, Brenda didn’t respond to the kiss at first but she ended up kissing her back, Sharon bite Brenda’s lower lip and the blonde moan in pleasure opening her mouth to the brunette, Sharon then bite her tongue to harsh probably and she cupped the blonde’s breast through the fabric of her dress and squeeze it while she press her knee to her inner thigh, Brenda’s hands were all over Sharon’s back and neck, but then it hit her what was happening and manage to turn them around and Sharon was now against the wall, again impressed by the force this woman has, Brenda stopped the kiss, recover her breath and spoke “don’t ever do that again Raydor, remember I have a gun” they were still very close to each other.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it” Sharon said playfully and lowering her hand to Brenda’s ass and kissing her, Brenda of course responded to the kiss.

Oh that woman was impossible Brenda thought, she grabbed Sharon’s hand and put it aside, “you can’t go around kissing people and using them okay” Brenda said looking at green eyes with a serious face “and specially people who happen to have a boyfriend” she let go Sharon’s hands and walk to look at herself in the mirror, her lipstick was a mix with Sharon’s red one, her hair was a mess, she felt Sharon walking to the sink too but she didn’t dare to look at her this time, they both got ready to go out of the bathroom.

“You know” Sharon began talking after some minutes of silence “you kissed me back, so if you have a boyfriend” she turned around and came closer to Brenda, “he either doesn’t know how to kiss you or how to pleasure you, that you look in other places” Brenda opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of it, arguing with this woman was pointless “what happened Chief the cat cut your tongue?” she said smirking at the irony “if you change your mind” she opened her channel night purse and took a business card “call me” she left the card next to Brenda’s purse “and you won’t regret it” she winked at her and with that said she left the bathroom, she saw her brother waiting for her and made her way to him, smiling like she hadn’t in a long time, it was a smile of victory.

Brenda finished applying her lipstick and straighten her dress, grabbed her purse and saw the card that Sharon had left, she thought for a few minutes if she should take it or not and decided to do it, anyway to have the business card of a lawyer wasn’t a bad idea after all, she smile when she looked that at the back of the card it had Sharon’s lips impressed on it, *oh that woman* she said out loud and went out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened to meet her boyfriend and leave.

///////////////////////////

Sharon arrived to her home at 1am, the good thing was that the next day was Sunday so she could sleep all she wanted, she wasn’t that sleepy though so she decided to take a relaxing bath, she went straight to her room and took her dress off and let it fall into the floor, she headed to her bathroom and opened the handles to fill the bathtub, she turned around and looked herself in the mirror, she cleaned up her face, unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor, her panties follow the same luck, she entered gracefully on the bathtub and let herself rest against it, all her muscles started to relax at the feel of the hot water, she brought her hands to her head to relax more, she started to make slow patterns on her forehead and as she did that, the memories from that night started playing in her mind, the blonde looked beautiful, she felt attracted towards her, the kiss, oh that kiss, she lower her hand to her lips and touched them gently, remembering every second of her kiss with Brenda, why was it that she always had to felt attraction for women who were equally strong as her and not so easy to make them fall for you, but the thing that turned her on more was that the blonde had character and when someone didn’t fell so easily to her charms, she took it as a challenge, Sharon Raydor was determine to make Brenda fall at her feet, to want her and if the blonde had a boyfriend it was going to be harder to do so, but how Brenda had kissed her and respond to her touch made her feel confident.

She finished her bath, put her robe and went to the kitchen for a glass of wine, she let the wine go down to her throat, she just loved white wine, she turn on the TV on the living room and sat down on her coach, there was nothing interesting to watch, then it hit her, she would send the blonde flowers, she grabbed the laptop that was in the coffee table, opened it and look her favorite flower shop and started seeing what king of flower she could send her, she wasn't that good at picking flowers but this time she felt like she had to do right by it and send a message with the flower, an anonymous one. She opened safari and looked up the meaning of flowers, roses were an option but she would look up for another type of flowers, the first flowers she found were “adelfa” meaning: seduction; she liked that one, it was pink and the meaning would do just find but she kept looking and found a red flower that caught her attention, named “Papaver rhoeas” and the meaning was: pleasure, no she had to keep looking, she spend almost an hour thinking and searching the right one and finally she had found it, they were indeed roses but a color that not many people gave away, they were perfect “Lilac roses”, the meaning Brenda would know what it meant if she searched, she looked at the time in her MacBook and it was 2:30am already, she had to get some sleep cause she had accepted a breakfast with her brother before he headed back to New York, she closed her laptop, turn off the lights and went to her bedroom, turn off the bedside lamp, took off her glasses and robe and as soon as she rested her head on the pillow she was asleep.

The next morning wasn't that pleasant to wake up, it was already 9am and she had to hurry to meet her brother at his hotel. She got dressed and headed to the hotel, it only took her half hour to get there, she left the car to the valet parking and walked to the restaurant and waved at her brother who was already on a table.

“I thought you wouldn't make it” he said standing up to kiss her on the cheek

“Sorry about that” she sat down across from him “I overslept, you know I'm not like that but I haven't slept very well and today I don't have much work to do so-”

“Yeah yeah stop the excuses baby sis” he took the menu “let's order, I have to leave at 12”

“Okay” she took her own menu, although she didn't have to, she knew this hotel pretty well, she has meals there all the time “so how are things with your family? How's Anne and the kids?”

“Great, Anne wanted to come with me, we surely need time for ourselves but she got a call from the hospital and she had to stay for an important surgery” he took a deep breath and drank from his coffee “and the kids, not so kid anymore, both doing great in their first year of college, thank god”

“I'm glad to hear that and sorry to hear about Anne not been able to come, I'll have to visit you all one day, I miss you” she raised her hand to get the attention of a waiter and she did, how she couldn't, she could get anyone's attention even if the restaurant was full, the waiter walked to their table.

“Mrs Raydor, how lovely to have you here today, what can I get you?” The young waiter said smiling.

“Thank you Tom, black coffee not sugar” she smile back.

“Right away” he said walking away.

“So everyone knows you here?” Her brother asked “any place where you want to go where no one knows about your existence?” He finished looking at the menu and looked at her

“Ha ha” she kicked him under the table playfully like they used to do as children.

“Auch” he exclaimed and kicked her right back, they both laughed like sillies till their stomach hurt. She really enjoyed spending time with her brother, they had so much in common, he made her laugh like no one could and when they got to see each other which wasn't very often, they made it worth the time, he was handsome and very much like her, they were twins.

“I'm going to cancel my flight” he said after recovering from the laugh, he was more adventurous than her though.

“What? No you can't do that!” she exclaimed.

“Shar-“ he put his hand over hers gave a little squeeze and let go “I haven't seen you in almost a year I think that wanting to spend the day with you isn't bad” he drank from his cup of coffee, “come on take me to an art gallery or something like that”

“Okay let me make some phone calls and I'm all yours, I know exactly where to take you” she excuse herself and walk to the lobby, she called to her secretary and asked not to transfer any call and not to disturb her on this day, she returned and her coffee had already arrived, thank god she thought, she needed it, coffee was everything.

She sat down “so, everything is arrange, we will go to walk on the beach, we will eat there and later in the night we will go to a gallery opening of a friend, how about that? I could use some hours out of the city”

“Perfect” he smiled at her “now let’s order and I’ll postpone my flight for tomorrow morning”

They had breakfast, shared laughs and stories, she really enjoyed her time with him, he made a few calls and she did too, she found out Brenda’s address to send the flowers to and when she made the call to the flower shop, her brother wouldn’t stop looking at her like asking her to who she would send the flowers, she didn’t pay attention to him and hanged the phone but knew that he would question her about it.

“So anything you want to tell me sis?”

“Nope” she grabbed her purse took out her credit card to pay for the breakfast but he took her hand and shake his head in disapproval.

“They can charge it to my room and you are going to talk to me about the new lady who got your attention” he said calling the waiter

“There’s no one new in my life” she bite her lip and drank the orange juice, suddenly her throat went dry.

“Perhaps you won’t tell me nothing now but you will later you know you will sis-” he was about to tell her a joke but the waiter had arrived “Please charge this to my room” he said politely and gave him a $50 for the service. “Let’s go Shar”

They went to her house to change clothes and later left to the beach.

///////

Brenda decided to go to the grocery, she needed to buy food because she didn’t have anything in the fridge, -she never had time to eat in her house anyway so she never went grocery shopping- but her parents were coming to visit the next day and her mother would tell her how she doesn’t take good care of herself and a speech would be told if she didn’t have the place impeccable. When she walk to her apartment, saw a flower arrangement with a note, she smile because the flowers were beautiful and would be perfect to receive her parents and would calm her mother that she was indeed going out with a man whom she liked very much, she put the grocery bags on the floor, looked for her keys in her big purse and unlocked the door and pushed it open, grabbed the flowers and put them on the counter without reading the card, she knew it had being her boyfriend, the card could wait a few minutes, she placed the bags on the counter and started emptying them to store the things on the cabins and fridge, when her phone rang, it was her mother, she took a deep breath and answer it “hello mama”

“Hello sweetheart, I had being calling you since early in the morning and you wouldn’t answer, is everything alright Brenda Leigh?”

“Everything is fine mama, I just went running in the morning and then went to the grocery shop to get some things” she finished putting the things on the fridge.

“Just wanted to remember the time your daddy and I are arriving and to ask you what should I bring you?”

Her mom really had to learn to trust her and have more confidence in her “mama I know at what time daddy and you arrive so you don’t have’ta worry about that and is not necessary for you to bring anything”

“Okay Brenda Leigh, see you tomorrow then”

“Yes mama, see you tomorrow, love ya”

“Love you too Brenda Leigh, bye now”

She hang the phone and supported herself in the counter, breathe deeply, she could do this, she could have her parents for a week and she will survive. She looked at the flowers and couldn’t help but smile -the arrangement consisted in lilac and coral roses- she took the closed envelop and when she saw the expensive material she knew it wouldn’t be Fritz who sent them, she bite her lower lip and opened it taking out a expensive card that said:

_“To burn with desire and keep quiet about it_

_is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves._

_― Federico García Lorca”_

The card didn’t said anything more, at first she didn’t know who could send her those flowers so she decided to look up what it meant, run to her small studio, grabbed the laptop and sat on her sofa, opened it and search *meaning of lilac roses* and she found this:

_The purple represents seduction, desire, is a noble color._

_Lilacs are very feminine roses, which are perfect as a gift for a woman._

She kept reading

_While purple is the color of royalty, and pink the color of youth, LAVENDER is femininity all grown up, representing refinement, grace, and elegance, lavender holds an almost sacred place in nature—with violet flowers often considered the most delicate and precious. This genteel color sends a message of feminine beauty._

And then search *meaning of coral roses*

_Coral roses speak of desire and passion._

_Just as a sunrise varies in intensity, coral is the dusky, subtle orange that graces the sky at first light. The coral rose still speaks of desire but also of happiness and would be a perfect “thank you” gift, or a great way to remind someone that you still desire him or her. Some popular coral roses are Sonic, the peach coral mix of Harmony._

She read the phrase again and then it hit her who sent the flowers *Oh my god that woman!* she exclaimed out loud, how had she found her address!?, she looked the flowers one more time and read the card a third time, she couldn’t stop smiling, she rest her head in the couch and brought the small card to her heart, no one had ever gave her flowers that beautiful, Sharon Raydor knew how to get to a woman’s heart the blonde thought, she wanted to call her and thank her for the flowers but she knew it was a bad idea, she would think about it and she would call later or perhaps not, or maybe just send her flowers as well. They were both playing with fire.


	3. You can call me Chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than expected to update, hope you enjoy(:

Sharon was with her brother at the beach, it had been long time since they spent a day together, alone, just the two of them without no one interrupting, she was grateful that he had decided to cancel his flight, they spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon walking on the beach, talking about their kids and the subject of love had come up again, Richard told her that he was worried about her and that he wanted her to find someone who made her really happy that she deserved that but she told him that she had gave up in that subject long time ago, she was looking for fun and not commitment, she had being hurt so many times before that she was tired of having her heart involve.

She took him to a restaurant that had the view to the sea “Now here no one knows me, happy?” she said sarcastically looking at the menu.

“Good” he smirked “I love this Shar, I had missed spending time alone with you” he said looking at her smiling.

“Me too” she smile back “we haven’t been alone since when!?”

“Pff” he exclaims and paused for a moment “too long to remember” like he didn’t want to be reminded how old he was.

“College” she said laughing “that’s a lot, we should do this at least once a year, maybe even travel and have fun like we used to”

“Definitely. Sooo” he puts his menu down “You haven’t told me who you sent flowers to”

“Richard please, I really don’t want to-“

“Come on, you know you can trust me, is it the woman who works in the LAPD isn't it? What was her name?”

She knew he wouldn’t give up on asking and she should tell him “Her name is Brenda” she drank from her margarita, “fine” she wanted to talk about it of course she did “yes the flowers were for her”

“Okay tell me a little about her”

“She’s younger than me of course, she came to work to the LAPD only 7 months ago, she has bad temper but the way she does her job is impressive, is impressive that she has one of the highest ranks there, she can be rude when someone doesn’t do what she wants, especially if that someone is ‘against her’, she’s very determine and has no sense in dressing well or fashion” he only smile at the description and when he was about to speak she continued “but for some reason, I’m attracted to the woman, every time she yells at me or when we disagree in something, I just want to push her against a wall and kiss her but she couldn’t be straighter” she laughed at that “so yeah I always want people who doesn’t want me back or are taken” she drank one more time from her margarita and looked at him “then yes, I’m over with that love thingy, I’m too old and I’m really tired of all this” sighs.

“Oh Shar sweetheart” he put her hand in hers “You can’t give up that easily, you are gorgeous, successful and I bet a lot of men and women would die to be with you and this Brenda person-“ he moved his other hand “I bet she wants you too, what makes you think she’s straight anyway?”

“Cause I kissed her last night at the dinner and-“

“You did what?” he interrupt her, he was impressed, his sister was really crazy.

“I kissed her and although she kissed me back, she made it clear that she has a boyfriend whom I actually met las night and she doesn’t want me to kiss her again, but I couldn’t help to send her flowers” she smirked at that “just to tease her”

“Well dear if she kissed you back, she surely isn’t that straight, just give her time, you probably left her so confuse” he started laughing, poor blonde he thought, another woman who fall for his sister’s charms.

“What are you laughing at?” she kicked him for the second time today.

“Hey!” he exclaimed “I just bet that you left her breathless last night and right now with the flowers, she must be going insane, oh sis you do know how to use your charms”

“Yeah that's what people say” she laughed too “Let’s order so we have time to go back to my house and get ready to the gallery opening, you are going to love it, my friend is an amazing artist”

They had a nice lunch and went back to the city and arrived to her house to get ready, she lead him to the guest room. “You have fresh towels in the bathroom, feel comfortable this is your house, I’m going to bath and then we could watch a movie or just rest a couple of hours before going out, the opening is at 8:00pm” she went out of the room and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water and her brother follow her.

“Thanks Shar, I will shower and I think I will rest, wake me up would you?” she nod “oh and” he turned back before going inside the room again “is it formal this event or?”

“Is not a tie thing, casual but not informal, you know just dress nice” she was so tired that she didn’t even know what she was saying anymore.

“Okay” he said disappearing on the room.

She went to her own room and got undress, she took a nice bath and then slept for an hour, when she woke up and look at her alarm clock on her nightstand it was 7:00pm “shit” she exclaimed, got up from her bed and went downstairs and knock on the guest room, pushing the door open “Richard wake up” he moved at her words but couldn’t open his eyes “we have to get ready, hurry!” she raised her voice and that made him woke up, it was like those Sundays when they were kids and her sister used to woke him to go out and play outside the house or ride on bike.

She got ready as fast as she could, she wore a simple olive dress but it highlighted every curve of her body, and she might be in her 50’s but she had a perfect body and that dress made her eyes glowing, she just looked beautiful. They arrived on time thanks to her driving skills and how well she knew the city. The night went well, the opening was a total success and she couldn’t be prouder of her friend Paul, he had done an amazing work.

“So what did you think of the gallery?” she found her brother standing looking at a painting.

“Is great really, your friend is very talented”

“He is isn’t he?” she gave him a glass of champagne “well, a toast for doing this again once in a while”

“Cheers sis”  

They congratulate the artist, spent an hour more there and decided to head back to the house.

///////////

Brenda was having dinner alone of course because Fritz had cancel, he said he got cut up on a case. She was still thinking of Sharon, she had thought of her all day, not even while she cleaned her apartment, not matter if she tried to distract herself, her thoughts brought her back to the brunette, she had never been kissed that way before, damn woman why did she have to do it and then the flowers, she couldn’t do this, but then she kept looking at the business card and decided to call her. She finished eating, dumped the take out boxes of Chinese food, grabbed her glass of wine and phone and sat down in the couch, she dial the number with nervous fingers and let it rang a few times, the voice that answered the phone wasn’t the one she was expecting, a male’s voice saying “hello”.

“Hello is this Sharon Raydor’s phone?” she asked with the most nervous tone.

“Yeah it is her phone, she is busy at the moment do you want to leave a message” the male voice said on the other line of the phone but she could hear Sharon’s voice not far away asking who was calling.

“Never mind, I’ll call her later”

“No wait, wait don’t hang up” the male voice said “she’ll answer you in a minute, who is this?”

She got more nervous should she tell him her name? Was Sharon married or had a boyfriend? What was she doing, this phone call was a mistake, but she went silence and took a deep breathe. “Hello are you still there?” a voice on the other side of the line brought her back, this time was Sharon’s voice.

“Yeah I’m still here” she cleared her throat “Hi Sharon is me” she paused “Brenda”

“Hello Chief, what can I do for you at this hour of the night?”

Brenda looked at her watch oh my God what was wrong with her it was about to be midnight “I’m sorry, I can call you another time if you are busy” her voice sound disappointed.

“Is okay, so what’s wrong?” Sharon said “wait, hold that thought” Brenda heard the woman talking to the man, she only catch some words like: I spent a wonderful day with you today, go to sleep is late and your flight is early, then the man respond: thank you for everything Shar a kiss and the voice was no longer there and a door closed “sorry”

“Oh no that’s okay, I shouldn’t have call this late” Brenda said leaning back in her couch, she felt so stupid, here she was thinking that Sharon Raydor wasn’t married. “So I received the flowers” she swears she can see Sharon’s smile “I guess I should say thank you”

“Yeah a thank you would be nice actually” Sharon was smirking right now and Brenda knew she would be.

“Thank you Sharon”

“Did you like them?”

“Hmm” Brenda didn’t know what she could say but she was definitely playing with fire.

“What happened Chief did the cat bite your tongue?” she said laughing at the thought of that night when they kissed and Sharon bite her.

That woman was really going to make her go insane didn’t she? Brenda sighs “I think she did yeah”

Sharon laughed “and did you like it?” there was that sexy voice again damn her Brenda thought.

“I can’t complain, she hurt me badly though” her heart was beating so fast now “it hurts a little” gosh she had that scene in her head of Sharon biting her tongue while she kissed her and cupped her breasts, she felt heat all over her body an aroused.

“She’s sorry she hurt you, but she can’t promise she won’t do it next time” the sexy voice kept coming from the brunette’s mouth, Brenda felt her cheeks burning, she knew she was flushed and she knew that she shouldn't be flirting with her, but she couldn't help it.

“And what makes you think there will be a next time?” Brenda asked playfully.

“Because-” there was a pause and she heard some noise on the other side.

“Sharon what are you doing?”

“Sorry I’m pouring myself a glass of wine”

“So what makes you feel so confident?”

She heard some heels being kicked out “Because you called”

“I-“ Brenda didn’t know what to say yet again “I don’t think that’s-“

“Oh it is Chief” why did the damn woman had to say her rank in such a sexy tone “if you didn’t want anything to happen you wouldn’t have called and yet here we are”

“I just wanted to thank’ya for the flowers” Brenda laughed nervously.

“Then why your voice and laugh sounds nervous?”

“Gosh you are impossible” Brenda drank all her wine from the glass and went to the kitchen for more

“Oh yeah Chief, that’s what people say about me” Brenda could just kiss her if she said one more time Chief.

“Don’t call me chief, I don’t know if I can handle it” She poured wine in her glass and returned to the living room but came back for the whole bottle, she was home, she could drink anything she wanted to.

“What is it? Don’t tell me you are one of those women that gets aroused when they are called by ranks or by names” Sharon laughed at that.

“Yes” she answered to soon, why had she admitted that, *Brenda what’s wrong with you* the voice in her head told her to just stop playing with Sharon.

“Oh my” she heard Sharon exclaimed “do you want me to call you Chief or do you prefer Brenda?”

“I don’t know Sharon” she drank from her glass “I think is better if we keep the rank just don’t say’it with that low sexy voice of yours because I can’t” she bite her lip.

“Like what Chief?” Sharon laughed, again the sexy voice, she was indeed playing with the blonde.

“Exactly like that!!” Brenda exclaimed “If you do it again, I’ll hang up the phone”

“Okay I get it, so what do you want to talk about?”

“How do you do it?” Brenda asked.

“How do I do what Brenda? I mean Chief” Sharon correct herself and Brenda could swear that Sharon was enjoying this and was probably smirking.

“How do you manage to go around seducing people when you-“ Brenda took a paused, drank more wine.

“When I’m what?”

“Married?” did Brenda really want to ask that? Just the thought of Sharon being with someone else, she got jealous.

She heard Sharon laughing and she wouldn’t stop, what had she said Brenda thought “Sharon?” she asked worried that the other woman wouldn’t respond but anyway she could hear that laugh all day long, it was so beautiful.

“Oh God Brenda” Sharon was still laughing a little “I’m not married, what made you think I was?”

“Just-“ now she felt so embarrassed, she wanted to hide and never talk with Sharon again

“Ahh” it hit her, Brenda heard her over the phone “you thought that the man that answered my phone was my husband?”

Embarrassed Brenda nodded but realize that Sharon couldn’t actually see her “yes, I-“ Sharon laughed again “please stop laughing” Brenda begged her

“Sorry, I just” Sharon paused and breathe “I’m not married Brenda” she assure her again “but what if I was married? Would you be jealous if I was?” her voice drop.

“I-” Brenda laughed nervously “no why’would I be?” she drank some more wine.

“Hmm” Sharon made a pause “That was my brother, the one who answered my cell, he came to visit” she drank from her wine “oh and what makes you think that I go around seducing people?”

“Oh God how embarrassing” Brenda drank from the glass all the liquid went down, she didn’t bothered to serve more in her glass she would drink from the bottle. “I guess not everyone goes around kissing people who barley know” she reserved the part of *I have heard people talk about your seduction skills*

“You have a point Chief, but I don’t go around kissing people, I only kiss pretty people”

She was smirking again, Brenda knew it, “So I should feel flattered by that?” she laughed.

“Yes sweetie you should”

Both sigh at the same time and stayed quiet for a while, none of them knew what to say “Brenda” yeah of course Sharon was going to be the one who broke the silence first.

“Hmm?” she murmured

“Why did you really called?”

“I don’t know Sharon” she paused “I just couldn’t stopped thinking about you” yeah Brenda had drank too much, perhaps.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either”

“And what do we do Sharon?”

“We get it out of our systems” Sharon joked

“That’s-“ Brenda picked her words carefully “I can’t Sharon, I have a boyfriend”

“Ah right we have that” Sharon made it sound like something bad  and when Brenda didn’t answer, Sharon spoke again “I think we should hang up, is getting late and-“ sighs

“Yeah we should” Brenda lay down on her coach pull a blanket over her body “I’m already falling asleep”

“Goodnight Chief” that sexy voice, Brenda would dream with it all night long.

“Ughh” Brenda made a frustrating noise “you only said it because we are hanging up”

“Of course” Sharon laughed “now go to sleep and dream of me”

“Goodnight Sharon” Brenda could barely hang up the phone when she fall in a very deep sleep in her coach.

 

Sharon laid back in her coach and took a deep breath, Brenda was getting under her skin, she wanted her so badly. She went to sleep as well, tomorrow she would see things clearly.

The next morning came and Sharon woke up at 7:00am to make some coffee and breakfast for her and her brother, she put the coffee machine and took all the ingredients to make hotcakes, when the breakfast was done, her brother emerged from the room already showered and dressed “morning Shar, oh you didn’t have to” he said when he saw the breakfast on the table, he gave her a kiss on the cheek

“Morning Ricky, oh it was nothing” they walked to the table and sat down

“So you talked with Brenda last night, that’s a good sign” he took a bite of the papaya “what did she say of the flowers?”

“Yeah we talked” she drank from her glass of juice “she kept saying how she has a boyfriend and all,but  she liked the flowers actually”

“Well I hope she realizes that you are what she really needs” he tasted the hotcakes and it brought him back to his childhood “why is it that my wife and you have the same recipe as mum and she never makes them that good, this brought so many memories, please tell me that this Xmas you are actually coming to Park City?”

“Don’t blame Anne, she probably does her best, I really don’t know how she handles you and your demands” she joked “and I really hope that I can make it to this year’s Xmas party”

“You always defending Anne” he joked back

“Of course, women got to stick together”

“Whatever, women and their complicated things”

“Right!? Cheers to that” she grabbed her glass of juice and toast “women, you can live with them or without them”

“Oh sis, I really hope that you find the right one”

They finished breakfast and they collected the dishes together, she put the dishwasher and he called a cab to take him to the airport, in half hour the cab was in the front door of the house, she closed her robe and walked him out, they hugged each other.

“It was nice to have you here, visit more often and call me when you get there” she told him

“Thank you for everything Shar” he kissed her on the cheek and walked to the taxi.

“Bye”

She waited until the taxi left and entered to the house, she had so much work to do and she didn’t know where to begin.

///////

Brenda had left for the airport at 8:30am for her parents, she wanted to arrive on time, before her parents did, it had been difficult to wake up and the headache when she finally did, was terrible, she took an aspirin, showered and left, she of course arrived to the airport on time, she saw her parents after 20minutes of waiting, she smiled at them and wave at them “mama, daddy” they smile at her and made their way to meet her and both embraced her in a hug “how’s the flight?”

They turned around and walk to the door that lead to the street “It was tiring considering we left at 6:30am” said her mama, of course it would be tiring, she had told them that the flight was too early but they had insisted and said it was cheaper if you travel in those unusual hours.

“Well when we get home you can both rest” she told them turning around to see them and when she turned back to walk -before she heard her parents scream- “watch out!” she run into someone else an almost hit the floor.

“I’m so sorry” the man said, he was handsome Brenda thought.

“Oh no” she put her hand in his for support “I’m sorry, I was distracted” they looked into each other’s eyes and knew that they had seen each other somewhere else and she found something familiar in his hair and eyes, but couldn’t tell “I’m sorry” she said again.

“That’s ok, are you alright?” he wanted to make sure, she nod and he smile at her “well bye then and be more careful” and with that he walked away. What neither of both knew was that the person in common was Sharon Raydor.

“Okay let’s go, the car is park not far from here”

“He was handsome Brenda Leigh” of course her mother had to bring the subject, why not

“Leave her alone Willie Ray” her father said, oh how much she loved that man

“Thanks daddy”

She thank a man who looked after her car and payed him “give me your bags mama”

“Brenda Leigh you parked illegally, I thought you better than this”

“Mamma remember that I’m a cop”

The drive home was full of her mother speeches, she wasn’t quite prepare for them, she never was.

“You have a nice apartment Brenda Leigh” her father said when Brenda opened the door.

“Thanks daddy, I found it in a good price and I loved it’s very cozy”

“And those flowers?” her mamma asked

“I bought them” she lied “I wanted the place to look nice for ya, well the guest room is over there, it has bathroom and all” she walked to the room and her parents follow, she put the bags there “I’ll let ya rest”

“Thanks honey” her mother said “your place is very lovely, better than the other one you had”

“Thanks mamma, I'll see you later, we got a case and have to be there, call me if you need anything’kay”

“Are you going to be here for dinner?” Her mama asked

“I'll try ma best mama, bye now” she headed outside the bedroom, grabbing her keys and purse, her cellphone vibrated on her hand, a message from Fritz.

_How’s it going with your parents? Hope we can go to dinner so I can meet them as your boyfriend and not friend. Love you – Fritz_

_S_ he typed a reply right back…

_I surely want you to get along with them but just wait a couple of days so I break the news to them. Love you too – B_

She opened the door to her apartment and walked out, today was going to be another long Monday.

//////

Two days had past after the phone call and neither of them dare to call, Sharon was too busy with a case she was working on that came in Monday morning and she also got a call asking for legal advice on a case were the police was involved, she just hoped it got resolve quickly because she didn’t know if she was going to be able to see the blonde Chief and not wanting to kiss her, so she thought about it carefully and had asked one of the lawyers who worked for her to take the case, she was in her office when she received a phone call.

“Lisa I told you I'm busy and I don't have time for anyone!” She exclaimed thinking it was her secretary

“Uhmm sorry Sharon, I'll call you later then” it was Brenda.

“Hi, Chief Johnson what can I do for you?” She pulled rank and last name, she was too busy.

“I was a little disappointed when I heard that your law firm had taken a defense case and it wasn't you who showed up but a young man”

“Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but I do have better things to do” Sharon said with a sarcastic tone, she always pushed people away, she was falling for Brenda and when feelings knocked on her door she wasn't willing to let it in, cause it would hurt her so much, Brenda had a boyfriend and she probably was having fun with Sharon, played the *difficult to catch* but later would let her in to then say goodbye and return to her boyfriend, she hated it to always fall for straight women. “And I think is better that way Chief, you are after all straight and with boyfriend so I don't want to complicate things”

“Sharon what happened?” Ah so now the roles had changed Sharon thought.

“What if we talk about it tonight?” Sharon took some papers in her desk “we can discuss whatever we want, but right now I have a lot of work to do, what do you say?”

“Can't tonight, I have a dinner with my parents and-“

“And your boyfriend” Sharon finished that line for her “okay then call me when you can”

She push a bottom on the telephone and the voice of a woman came through “yes Mrs Raydor?”

“Lisa could you please come for some papers?” Sharon said.

“Sharon I'll try to call you later tonight okay?”

“Okay Chief Johnson, goodbye” she said that while her secretary entered, she hang the phone and gave a half smile to Lisa and before she could tell her anything Lisa spoke

“I'm sorry Sharon” she lower her face “Chief Johnson said it was really important to talk with you”

She raised her hand to make her stop talking “is okay Lisa, sit down I want to tell you something”

Lisa did as she was told, she was young and timid, Sharon had hired her because of that and well she was smart too, Sharon had trusted her since the day she came into her office for the job interview, the girl was so timid that anything she heard in the office of Sharon would never leave and be gossip, Sharon knew it and appreciate it.

“Well Lisa” Sharon crossed her arms in the desk and began to talk “next time that Chief Johnson calls, you put her on hold and tell me is her, if I'm not busy I'll tell you to transfer the call” she made a paused “if not, I'm going to ask you to tell her I'm busy to take her calls okay?” the girl just nodded “good, now” she took a folder “give this to Gavin, tell him that is important that he reviews this and tell everyone that I need a meeting in an hour, I want to know how's everyone doing with their cases, that's all” she smiled at her and went back to her paperwork.

“Yes Sharon and again I'm sorry for the call” the girl stood up and headed outside her office closing the door behind her.

Sharon leaned back in her chair and heaved a sigh, this day was going to be very hard, she started thinking about the mess she had got into, Brenda was taken and she couldn't turn the blonde’s world upside down, * **since when did she thought about someone else's feelings** * Sharon wasn't sure but she definitely hadn't thought about others feelings in a long long time, she had been hurt a lot in the past that she had become cold and pretended not to care, she had become someone who had one date and that's it, she didn't want to risk her feelings, she didn't want her feelings involved in anything, “ugh” she made a sound of frustration, Brenda was different somehow and she didn't know what to do or what to say to the blonde, she gave a little massage to her forehead and tried to relax but there was a knock on the door that distracted from all her attempts to relax. “Yes?” She called out

“Is me, can I come in?” Gavin’s voice was on the other side of the door

“Yes Gavin” she didn't sit properly or tempt to move from her chair, Gavin could see her this way.

He came in and closed the door behind him “Sharon sweetie” he called out

“What's wrong?” She kept massaging her head.

“I know you are probably stressed out and busy but you gave me the wrong folder”

She instantly open her eyes and gave him an apologetic smile “sorry, sorry” she looked for the right folder between her paperwork in the desk “found it!” She exclaimed and handed it to him.

“Sharon are you alright?” he took the folder and sat down

“Yeah, I'm just a little stressed and I have a terrible headache”

“Tonight we go out to catch up okay? We could tell Andrea to join us”

“Perfect, that would help me a lot” she smiled at him

“Okay I'll call Andrea and tell her” he stand up from the chair and was about to walk to the door but turned around “oh and Lisa said you wanted a meeting in an hour?”

“Yes I want to see what everyone is working in, why do you ask?”

I just have to be at court in half hour so I won't be in the meeting” he supported his hand on the back of a chair

“Oh that's ok, we will catch up tomorrow or later this week” she returned to her position of resting but spoke again “and don't worry I'll call Andrea right now, you get prepare for court and see you later on”

“Okay see you later” he walk outside and closed the door behind him.

She rested a few minutes more and dialed Andrea’s number that she knew by heart, it rang a few times and the blonde answer it “hey Sharon what's up? I'm kind of busy right now” Sharon could hear a lot of noise in the back, she was probably in the LAPD station.

“Well then I’ll cut to the chase, Gavin and I are going for drinks tonight to catch up and I was wondering if you'll be able to join us”

“I don’t know if I can make it but at what time?” Sharon could swear she heard Brenda's voice on the background

“We were thinking maybe eight or nine, the usual place?”

“Okay perfect, I'll try to make it on time, oh and Sharon” the blonde made a pause “I need to get really drunk” she whispers

“Haha” Sharon couldn't help to laugh, her life wasn't a total mess after all, she had friends “Okay I hope you catch the bad guys soon and sweetie I'll make sure you do but you'll have to tell me what's wrong” she heard that Brenda was calling Andrea to see something.

“I've got to go, call you later to see if I can see you guys tonight okay?”

“Okay bye” she hang up the phone and returned to finish her paperwork before the meeting.

 

In the LAPD building was happening a crisis, they were looking for a missing girl since Monday, Andrea approached to Brenda “sorry about that” she referred to the phone call “it was-“ she was going to say Sharon but she retracted herself, she knew the blonde didn't get along with her “never mind” she said instead “what do we’ve got Chief Johnson?”

“We found a lead of the girl, some undercover cops found the suspect buying somethings in a gas station they will follow him and if we have lucky we will find her alive and bring the suspect alive too”

“That's great news Brenda” she smile politely.

“It is and thank you for your help” Brenda said smiling back. Andrea was a nice woman unlike Sharon she thought, she was easy to deal with, polite, funny and helpful, but then Brenda thought * **who likes easy anyway** * Brenda loved challenge and Sharon was a constant challenge for her, oh that woman why did Andrea could be her friend and Brenda couldn't, what did Andrea see in her that made her friends with the brunette. They both were lawyers but they worked in opposite sides, how did they manage to get along, that was a mystery for Brenda and Brenda didn't like mystery, she would resolve it soon.

The case was close now and the day had over fast, Brenda had catch a killer and kidnapper and put him behind bars, in the other hand Sharon had finish her day very pleasant too, she had done the pending paperwork, the meeting had gone well, she left work earlier to get some rest and then get ready to go out with her friends.

Brenda Leigh Johnson came home earlier that night too, her parents were happy that she did because they hadn't seen her since Monday, she said hi to both of them talked for a while and excuse herself she was going to rest for a while before they headed outside for dinner with Fritz.

As soon as she laid in bed, she fell asleep, she hadn't slept in almost 3 days, so she needed the rest, even if it was an hour of sleep, it was more than welcome. Sharon fell asleep too as soon as she lay down in her bed.

_“Chief” the voice was sexy and she could recognize it_

_“Sharon” she responded turning around to face her, she kissed her on the lips “mm” she murmured under her breath, kisses were being pressed in her jaw and neck, the kisses went slower and all over her body, Brenda moan and jerk her back when Sharon grabbed her breasts and squeeze them to feel her more close, later Sharon payed more attention to her breasts because she started kissing Brenda’s nipples and a wet tongue was around them, the blonde moan again. Kisses went lower to her abdomen and then her inner thigh, she didn't want this to end, this was so delicious and sexy._

_“How do you like to be called?” the voice of Sharon said between kisses_

_“You can call me” she gasp when Sharon pressed a kiss on her clit “Chief”_

_“Hmm” Sharon murmured and that made Brenda moan again “you love ranks?”_

_“Very much, say it” Brenda beg_

_“Chief” Sharon’s sexy voice was everything Brenda needed “Chief are you ready to be properly fucked?” Oh Brenda could die just right in that moment, she looked down and saw Sharon smirking_

_“I have never been more ready” Brenda felt Sharon's tongue in her clit and she started moving and moaning and screaming the woman’s name._

Brenda was brought back to reality when she heard the alarm, ugh damn it she was so close, in her dream of course she thought, she was sweating and her heart was beating so fast, damn dream and damn Sharon, she would never forgive her for this, she stood up and took a shower, got dress and went out of her room.

“We were starting to get worry” her mama spoke “we were about to call you, is getting late” she looked at her watch.

“I know mama, sorry, we can go now” she grabbed her car keys and purse

“You know you could use another bag for the night right!?” Her mama always had something to say about her clothing

“I like this one just fine” she replied and her father just gave her a palm over her shoulder

“Don't worry sweetie, that's just fine and you look pretty tonight” he kissed her on the cheek

“Thanks daddy”

They headed to the restaurant where they would meet with Fritz, she just hoped her dream didn't make her distracted tonight, she wouldn't like that or maybe she would.

///////////

Sharon Raydor was ready to go meet her friends, Andrea had called earlier saying that she would be able to join them, so she headed to the bar where they always met, she arrived to the place and as she made her way further into the bar every men and women turned to look at her, she still got it she thought but she was definitely flushing and her body felt hot, the bar was full to be a Wednesday night, she saw Andrea and Gavin waving at her from a table she wave back and suddenly she was intercepted by a woman, she was young, not too young, perhaps 45.

“Hello there beautiful” the woman said smiling.

“Hello” Sharon smiled back.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’m meeting some friends sorry” she pointed at the table where Andrea and Gavin were sat “maybe later or another time?”

“Well let me buy your first drink and if you are still interested, here is my phone number” the woman handed her a napkin with her number on it “I’m Kate by the way” the woman approached to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek

“Nice to meet you Kate, I’m Sharon”

“What do you like to drink?” Kate asked “no, no wait, let me guess you are the kind that either drinks white wine or whiskey” Sharon was impressed, the woman was good at it, like herself.

“I’ll drink wine for now”

“Good” the lady call out the bartender and asked for a glass of wine, a minute later Sharon had her drink in hand.

“Thank you Kate” she raise the glass and drank along her “now I really have to go with my friends”

“Sure, go on” Kate winked at her.

Sharon walked to the table, Andrea and Gavin were never surprise when she hinted on women, they always joke about it and they had a name for her *The hot magnet*

“Hey” she sat down next to Andrea and kissed her on the cheek

“Hey back at you” Andrea responded “So your first free drink of tonight?”

“Yeah looks like it” Sharon smile and drank from her glass “I even got her number” she exclaimed and raised her glass, the three of them laughing.

“You are so lucky” Andrea said

“Me lucky!?” she laughed at that, was she really lucky, she didn’t think so

“Yes you are Sharon” Gavin agreed with Andrea.

“Look who is talking sweetheart, you both have amazing partners whom make you both happy, I’m just here enjoying while I still can, is hard you know, yes I love flirting with women and I love the feeling of being wanted but it can get a little lonely” she confessed.

“Well that’s what I wanted to tell you!” Andrea exclaimed and drank all her martini before talking again “Beth and I broke up for good” Gavin and Sharon looked at each other and Gavin murmured *thank God* they both didn’t like her that much anyway but Sharon kicked him under the table before he could speak out loud.

“Auch!” he yell.

Andrea looked up without knowing what was happening “aww hun I’m sorry to hear that, I hope Beth realize the mistake-“

“No no” Gavin said interrupting Sharon “you are too good for her and you’ll find someone better, you’ll see, I’ll go for another round of drinks” 

“Sharon, I always ruin relationships” Andrea said dropping her head in her shoulder.

Sharon took Andrea’s hand and gave it a little squeeze “you don’t sweetie, you just haven’t found your match but you’ll”

“I want to be like you”

“Oh no sweetie you are nothing like me, you will get over this and then you’ll find an amazing woman, we will go to those places where you meet people and have dates”

Gavin came back with drinks and they toasted to having this again every week, they had spent months without going out together.

They talked about work and when Andrea talked about the last awful case she was on and Brenda’s name was brought out in the conversation, Sharon didn’t dare to talk about her, even if the two people on this table were her best friends, she wouldn’t, Brenda was a secret to keep as long as she could and when she was able to forget her it would only be another woman she seduced but couldn’t have, a memory, a painful memory.  She excuse herself and went to the bathroom to check her make up and put more lipstick, she was about to entered when a hand grabbed her arm and before she could protest, she was against a wall and being kissed roughly, it was Kate, she couldn’t resist her and kissed her back, she put her hands in Kate’s lower back and slowly brought them to the woman’s ass, she pulled her closer to her and Kate moan in her mouth, they kissed for a few minutes and they separate to breath, resting in each other forehead, Sharon couldn’t help herself, she just loved to kiss women and take her time with them, she loved to seduce and be seduced, it was art.

“I have wanted to do that all night” Kate whisper in her ear.

“Mmm” Sharon couldn’t find words to speak “me too” she reassure the dark headed woman.

Kate cupped Sharon’s breast and pressed her knee to her inner thigh, making Sharon gasp “I want you” Kate whispered in Sharon’s ear and bite her earlobe.

“Give me an hour” Sharon said “my friends would get upset if I leave so soon”

“Okay” Kate nodded and kissed Sharon again, leaving her breathless in the little hall.

Sharon smirked and opened the bathroom door, went to look at herself in the mirror and cleaned up the mess of her face, her lipstick, or what remained of it because it had being kissed away and mixed up with Kate’s, she laughed and after a few minutes, she was like new. She needed to distract her mind from Brenda and how painful it was to have all this feelings for her and not being able to show it, it hurt, it hurt like hell. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, took a deep breath and went back to the table.

“What took you so long?” Andrea asked her.

“I just got intercept it in the hall and kissed like there’s no tomorrow” she took her glass and let the liquid wet her mouth and throat.

“Oh you didn’t” Gavin laughed “Sharon Raydor, you shady lady”

“So I guess you are going home with her?” Andrea asked her, she was a little bit drunk.

“Of course but in an hour, I’m with you guys” she exclaimed

“Cheers to that”

An hour had passed and it was already midnight, not so late but it was a week day and they all had to work, she said goodbye to her friends and found Kate waiting for her in the bar drinking a glass of wine, she smiled at her and approached to her, payed for the drink and took the woman’s hand leading her outside the bar and all the way to the car, she pushed Kate gently against the car and they kissed like they had in the hallway an hour ago. She needed to just stop thinking about Brenda and she hoped this would help. Half hour later they were in Sharon’s place, as soon as she opened the door she had been pushed against it, she unzipped Kate’s dress and let it fall to the floor, she took her upstairs to her bed and they fucked the rest of the night, Brenda suddenly forgotten.

Next morning Sharon wakes up at 7:00am, she feels a warm hand in her breast, and an entire body next to her, oh yeah she remembers last night so perfectly well, she smiles at the woman next to her.

“Kate” she whispers in her ear “wake up” the woman moves and wakes ups after a minute.

“Morning” she kisses Sharon.

“Good morning” Sharon says kissing her back “I hate to break this but I have to shower and leave for work so…” the after night was somehow awkward for Sharon.

“Right, the night is over, I should go” Kate said kissing Sharon’s neck. 

Sharon loved morning sex and this woman kissing her like this wasn’t awkward at all, this was freaking sexy, oh yeah having this beautiful woman a couple of minutes more wouldn’t hurt anyone. Later they took a shower together and had said their goodbyes, Sharon had said she would call, but anyone who knew her well, knew that she would never call...


	4. Captain, that's your rank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay...

 

 

Friday was a day that Brenda Leigh Johnson didn’t like, because surprisingly they got the worst cases you could think of and this Friday was no different, having her parents over only made her work harder, despite of her efforts of telling her parents that it was better if they left because she wouldn’t be able to be with them, they had insist ed to stay a couple of days , this case was  hella  bad, a complete disaster and her team had many evidences but couldn’t find the suspect,  she had already eaten 5 chocolates, that’s how desperate she was  so she decided to call the only person that came through her mind, Sharon  Raydor , yeah she couldn’t believe it but she needed to hear the woman’s voice , after all they  hadn' t  talk .

“Raydor ’s law firm how can I help you?”

The secretary againughh, Brenda thought this wouldn’t work “hello, is Sharon Raydor available?”

“May I ask who is calling her please? ”

“Is Chief Johnson”

“Please wait  a minute ”

The minute that the secretary had said, had become minutes, time that she didn't want to waste, she couldn't waste, so she distracted herself with some crime scene photos while waiting for the oh so busy lawyer to actually answer her call, her thoughts were interrupted when the voice of the secretary spoke once more "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Chief Johnson but Miss Raydor can't take your call at the moment, she says that she'll contact you as soon as she can " 

"Well thank you" Brenda said with an angry tone and hang up the phone, how dare she not to answer

After that phon e call, Brenda  of course  didn't receive anything, not even a text from the other woman, she got angry of course, but s oon  was  forgotten  because she  got busy with her parents, she wanted to spend as possible time with  them and  her case wasn’t going to resolve if she got busy with thoughts that distracted her.Sharon on the other hand, had totally forgot about the call and was too busy working too, but neither of them forgot about the other, in the chaos of everyday they stopped for a while and smile thinking about the other,  wondering about what they  were doing, Brenda wanted so badly to call Sharon again  and tell her why she didn’t call and ask her to go with her somewhere but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t forgive the woman that easily, but she needed her, somehow she needed to be with her and forget about the chaos in her life. For Sharon it was the same, she wanted to reach out to Brenda and be with her.

 

It was Sunday night and Sharon was reading in her living room when the doorbell rang, she wasn’t expecting anyone, neither she had order anything, she put the book in the coffee table and walk to the door, it was Brenda, she opened it surprised to see the no invited but not unwelcome woman “Chief what are you doing here, how did you know where I live?” stupid question she thought, Brenda worked in the police and she could find out anyone’s address, but how the blonde had got there, was another story.

“Hey Sharon” the blonde manage to smile, in fact it was a little too bright her smile and Sharon realize that the blonde was a little drunk.

“Are you drunk Brenda Leigh?” she rested her body against the door frame.

Brenda just laughed “I just drank a little” she looked at Sharon like a puppy looks at its owner.

“Why didn’t you go home Brenda? What are you doing here?” Sharon bite her lower lip.

“I can’t show’up  like this!” she exclaimed “my parents are…”

“Oh I see” Sharon imagined a very drunk Brenda when she was younger and confronting her parents, this was a side of the woman she imagine but not even in her wildest dreams thought to see her in her house this way. 

Sharon walked were Brenda was standing and put her arm around Brenda’s waist and helped her to get inside the house, “Sharon I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come” Brenda just walk where Sharon was leading her.

“Is ok Brenda,  you are here now,I'll make you a cup of coffee, then you’ll shower and we will talk about it” she closed the door and  they walk to the couch ,  Sharon lets Brenda  sit down but she didn’t let go the  brunette  and suddenly she's pull alongside Brenda into the coach,  she looks at brown eyes confuse and Brenda looks right back at her and then  the blonde lowers her eyes to Sharon's lips and before anything happens  Sharon pulls  back and  stands up “Brenda I don't think that's a wise thing to do right now”  she composes herself.

Brenda sat straight or she thought she did “wasn't that what ya wanted from me?” she could barely speak.

“Of course I want you but I don't kiss drunk people who won't remember anything the day after, I don't take advantage of unconscious people” Sharon closes  her robe “oh and don't puke in my living room because you will regret it the rest of your life” she warned the blonde and then walked away to the kitchen to make coffee,  she could used some space, she took the cup of coffee and turn on the coffee machine,  minutes later the coffee was done, she headed back to where she left Brenda and gave her the cup of coffee.

“Thank’ya” the blonde said and Sharon just nodded and sat down in the armchair observing the woman who had come to her house in that state,  something terrible must have happened for the Deputy Chief  to be in that state,  she had to ask her what had happened.

“Brenda why are you here?” She crossed her arms and leaned back against the chair  “and why you got drunk?”

“Itwas horrible Sharon” Brenda said repressing her tears “the victims were only girls and the way he killed them I just can't-” but she fail, the tears were out before she knew it.

Sharon hesitate for a second before sitting beside Brenda and pull ing  her closer to hug her, she traced her fingers all over the blonde’s back and hair “is okay Brenda Leigh” she place a kiss in her head “you are here now and I'm here for you, just let it go” she brought her closer to her and hugged her tight and Brenda started crying, she needed this, she needed to be in someone's arms and cry without words being said. This last case was horrible, beyond brutality, she didn't want  to go to her house and pretend nothing happened or cry in front of her parents , she just thought about going to Sharon's house because she needed someone who wouldn't judge her or ask questions , she needed to feel that someone was there for her . They stay like that for a few minutes.

“I'm really sorry for coming and-“ Brenda began to say when she got more calm and wasn't crying anymore, Sharon let her go but stayed beside her  “I shouldn’t have come”.

“Don't say sorry  again ” Sharon passed her fingers delicately on Brenda's cheek wiping her tears “is okay” and then grabbed the cup of coffee from the table “come on drink this , you’ll feel  much  better” and passed it  to her.

Brenda drank her coffee slowly “thank you” she smiled “ ya ’ve got a nice house Sharon” the blonde gave her a nervous smile.

“Thank you, I'm going to prepare you a bath, you need it” Sharon put her hands on her knees and what's about to stand up  when Brenda put a hand over hers and didn't say anything, Sharon just looked at their joint hands and then to Brenda's eyes, they stayed like that for a minute , but it felt like an eternity, they both lost themselves in each other’s eyes . 

“I'm sorry” Brenda took away her hand a fter a moment and returned her attention to the coffee “ Thank’ya  Sharon” she just nodded and headed upstairs to prepare Brenda's bath.

Once Sharon was alone in her room, she just took a deep breath and walk to her closet, took a set of pajamas and a pair of new underwear, because she's Sharon  Raydor  the perfectionist that thinks about everything, she's always having friends over the house so she is prepared for anything. She walks to the bathroom, left the clothes there, starts the bath and heads downstairs.

“Brenda the bath is done” she offers a hand to the blonde to help her stand up, she was better after the coffee but still needs help to walk so Sharon puts her arm around her waist and  they  start walking.

“I know what rank are you” Brenda said suddenly laughing. 

“What's that?” Sharon was surprised of the change of subject but it was better that she got distracted from that awful case and the woman was drunk so she could talk about anything.

“You are captain!” Brenda turned to look at her.

“Why captain?” They walked up the stairs.

“ Shh don't tell Sharon, Captain but I dreamed aboutherrr” Brenda laughed and brought her finger to Sharon’s nose “knock  knock ”. Sharon couldn't believe that Brenda had dreamt of her, she couldn’t help but smile, what else could Brenda say to her tonight.

“Okay come on we are almost there” they walk to the room and then to the bathroom “here we are”

Sharon helped her to get undress and then into the bathtub but as soon as Brenda was in, she headed to her room, leaving the door open in case Brenda did something stupid, she went downstairs for her book and laptop and returned to her room, she sat in her bed and continue her reading, as if she hadn't been interrupted but then her thoughts didn't let her read, so she closed her book and eyes and heaven a sigh, this blonde was going to be the end of her. She didn't know when she closed her eyes and fall asleep but was brought to reality half hour later because someone was making noises  in her bathroom she jumped out of bed but didn't move from there, instead she called out to the blonde “Brenda are you alright? What are you doing?” She put her hands on her hips.

The blonde walked into the room “I was looking for a-“ she was definitely better after  that coffee and the bath “do ya have a toothbrush?”

She walked to the bathroom and gave the blonde a new one and went back to her room, she sat on the edge of the bed and rested her head in both hands, minutes later Brenda sat down beside her “thank  ya  for everything Sharon”

“You're welcome, come on” she stood up “you must be hungry” they headed downstairs and into the kitchen “what do you want?”

“You cook?” Brenda sounded surprised. 

“Yes a matter of fact I can cook, but not tonight” she reached for the telephone “we are going to order, do you like Chinese?”

“Yeah is good” Brenda gave her a smile and looked around the kitchen, of course Sharon Raydor  would cook she thought, just look at this kitchen is like a  master chef kind of  kitchen, white, impeccable exactly like the woman herself . The two of them couldn't be more different, Sharon’s house was one of those you only see in a magazine, not only for the furniture, but it was so clean and perfect.

“The food will be here in  less than  half hour” Sharon said putting the telephone back where it belongs “do you want to watch a movie while we wait or?”

“Sure a movie is great” they walked to the living room. "Can I ask you something Sharon? "

"Sure" they sat down.

"Why didn't you take my call the other day or call me back?"

Hmm this was going to be interesting  "I was really busy and then I forgot " she was telling half the truth, she wanted to call the blonde, but found  herself  involve in work and blame everything on it, not wanting to  admit  that she needed to hear the woman's voice, she wasn't weak and she wouldn't show emotion to her .

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend you said the truth" Brenda nodded 

"Let's just choose a movie shall we? " She could use a distraction, the woman sitting besides her, occupied her thoughts too much

"It's fine with me"

They spent 15 minutes choosing the movie, because they couldn't agree which one was better, they learnt about each other a few things: they both weren't much into romantic comedies,  too stupid they both thought, while Sharon loves European  or artistic  movies, Brenda loves movies about the west  and is very much into action films  but they both love old cinema -finally they both agree in something- so they decided to watch  “How to marry a millionaire” the movie began when the doorbell rings, Sharon stands up to receive their food.

“Do you want me to pause it?” Brenda turned to look at Sharon .

“No is okay, I had  watched it too many times!” Sharon says while opening the door, she paid the man and returned to the living room, tonight she would eat watching TV, because sometimes was okay to break the rules. They ate quietly  while watching the movie and when they finished, Sharon took a big blanket, leaned back in the couch and put it over her legs and Brenda’s, by the time the movie was over, Brenda had her head over Sharon’s shoulder and her arms around her, their legs were no longer separate, they were like one unit, one body, they didn’t know when had that happened, but it felt so right for them, it felt like they had spent every night like this in the past, like if they knew each other since long time. Neither of them wanted to move, because that meant falling apart, but sooner or later they had to. “Brenda?” Sharon whispered her name like honey.

“Hmm?” The blonde murmured against Sharon's neck and that made Sharon shiver.

“We have to sleep, we should try to rest, tomorrow is work day” Sharon surely didn't want to move because being like this with Brenda was cozy, was everything.

“Do we really have'to?” The blonde asked innocently .

Sharon actually giggle at that “yes” and  without even thinking about it she  kissed the top of Brenda's head , once more .

“Okay if you say so” Brenda heaved a sigh and slowly reposition herself in the couch, her eyes never parting Sharon's green ones. “Gosh  ya  have beautiful eyes” she said biting her lower lip.

“You are still drunk Brenda” Sharon said nervously and couldn’t help but blush. 

“No, no I'm not longer drunk” Brenda shook her head “besides drunk people alwaysspeaks  the truth”

Sharon did everything she could to stay without moving, she wanted so badly to reach out and kis s the mouth of the blonde  without mercy and have her way with her, but she couldn't, Brenda had change that, she was the first woman in a long time that she would like to seduce and take her time and go on dates and make love and not just have sex with her and say goodbye, ugh she was frustrated. But then Brenda  closed the space between  them  and pressed her lips against Sharon’s and that was it, she lost herself in that pair of sweet lips, in that kiss, Brenda passed her tongue in Sharon’s bottom lip and Sharon moaned, she wanted more, she wanted to feel more so she opened her mouth to feel Brenda’s tongue against her own, this kiss was passionate, was sweet, was everything she expected and more, Sharon suddenly pull back “I don’t think this is a-“ but was instantly cut off by Brenda’s mouth “ Shh ” Brenda murmured between kisses and then bite Sharon’s lower lip “ shut’up " she pressed another kiss "or I’ll have to bite ya  again” Sharon did as she was told and kissed Brenda back, they slowly fall back into the couch Brenda on top of Sharon, never breaking their kiss, Sharon slide her fingers through the blonde hair and slowly on Brenda’s back. Brenda started  kissing Sharon’s jaw and neck, she cupped both breasts with her hands… 

“Brenda wait!” Sharon wanted it to sound like a command but it was more like a begging and that earned her a bite near her breast.

“I told you to shut up” Brenda whisper, proud of leaving a mark in Sharon’s body .

“I just think you should consider this, you are too vulnerable right now” She ran her fingers gently on the blonde’s  back 

Brenda sat on Sharon’s  hips “don’t ya want this? Me?” Brenda put her hands on her hips “isn’t this the whole point? We fuck and we don’t care for each other”

Sharon looked at her with hurt eyes “now you are just being mean, I have feelings too you know?”

“I’m sorry, I just, I’m sorry” Brenda rubbed her face with both hands and fall back into Sharon’s arms, kissing her neck and cheek “I’m sorry, I think you are right” she paused and kissed her lips quickly “I’m a terrible person”

“Okay Brenda” she ran her finger over the blonde’s back once again “just come on let’s go to sleep, the guest room is down the hall ”  but the blonde didn't move away.

“Can I sleep with you?” Brenda raised her head to look at Sharon who looked right back at her with questioning eyes. “I don't want to wake up terrified and alone in the middle of the night” she put a puppy face, like begging and Sharon’s heart just couldn’t say no to that.

“Fine, now get off me so I can get up” Brenda stood up from the couch and offered her hands to Sharon who took them and got up. Sharon walked to the front door and locked it, set up the alarm and turn off the lights of the front por ch “come on ” Brenda walked first to the stairs, Sharon turned off the lights and headed upstairs, they brushed their teeth together, something that felt weird for Sharon because she hadn’t have someone to share her things with, they got under the covers and they left a considerable space between them  -they weren't friends or lovers Sharon thought, they could survive if each one was on their sides, apart, very apart from each other-, the lights went off and darkness surrendered their thoughts, soon both fell asleep.

“No, no don’t do it!” Brenda started screaming and Sharon jumped out of bed scared and then realize that the blonde was having a nightmare, she went back to bed and woke Brenda gently.

“Brenda” she whispered “wake up”

“What what’s wrong?” Brenda was disoriented and sweating.

“You were having a bad dream, do you want me to turn on the light?” 

“No is okay, just hug me please?”  the blonde said without thinking .

Sharon got under the covers again “Come here” Brenda moved herself and Sharon embraced her

“It  was’sooo  bad Sharon” Brenda said still trembling. “Someone was taking me to a dark room and I couldn't, I couldn't  get out of there -” she had lost her voice.

“ Shh ” Sharon tried to calm her down “Is okay, nothing happened to you” she caressed the blonde’s hair “go back to sleep” she whispered and kissed her on the forehead  again, another thing she did that night without questioning her actions .

Minutes later they both were asleep. Sharon couldn’t remember the last time she hold someone in her arms like she hold Brenda that night and this feeling was scary.

 

///////////////////////////////////

 

Sharon woke up to her alarm at 6 :00am, she was disoriented, she tried to move so she could turn it off but felt an arm around her waist that didn’t let her move, then she remembered what happened the  night before, she had hoped it was only a dream, but it wasn’t, Brenda Leigh Johnson, the Chief was very much real and in her bed asleep, suddenly the blonde moved and let go her waist - which she was grabbing possessively- but didn’t move away her hand, Sharon turned off the alarm and quietly got out of bed, it was Monday and her routine had to keep going that way, she went to the bathroom and put on her bathing suit, on Mondays she swam on the pool. She got out of the room without making noise, since when did she do that in her o wn house!?, this was ridiculous. 

All her worries and thoughts cleared as soon as she hit the water, it always helped her to relax and start the week with a positive mind and today wouldn’t be different, swimming was the best distraction from everything that worri ed her, with every lap she did  everything felt better, in place, the water was her confident, it was a connection  she couldn’t explain between the water and every part of her body, she swam for an hour.When she entered the house again, she headed to the kitchen to start the coffee machine, she drank a glass of water, put it on the sink and headed upstairs, she went right to the bathroom, the blonde was still asleep, how much she envies her, Sharon without alarm would be up by now. She took off her bathing suit and let it fall into the floor, she opened the shower tap and let it run before getting in. When she finished showering, she put a towel around her head and one around her body and walk to her closet, slowly she put on a matching set of black panties and bra, she choose to wear a lilac silk blouse with a black pencil skirt and of course heels. She walked into the room and Brenda hadn’t move since the last time Sharon saw her, the blonde must have had hard days and no sleeping,  she walked to the bed and sat down “Brenda” she whispered but the blonde didn’t even move, she ran her fingers through Brenda’s hair and called her again, finally the woman moved and when she opened her eyes and saw Sharon  she  smiled like she had just saw an angel.

“Morning, what time is it?” Brenda could barely talk, she rubbed her eyes to open them more and get use to the light.

“Morning” Sharon smile back, how  couldn’t she “is about to be 8:00, I thought you wanted to shower before leaving” Sharon didn’t want to tell her to go but she knew that at some point the blonde had to and well she had to go to work.

“Okay thank you” Brenda sat down on the bed and yawn, she had slept like she hadn’t in months, she actually rested.

“Well” Sharon said standing up and Brenda looked at her as a kid looks a candy, with want. “I’m going to be downstairs if you need anything” she walked out of the room but turned around “Oh and I left you some clothes there in the bathroom, I thought you didn’t want to wear the clothes you were last night” and with that she disappeared in the hallway and Brenda just heard the noise of heels in the stairs, she couldn’t believe that she was in Sharon’s house, in Sharon’s bed, in Sharon’s clothes, it had to be a dream, she even pinch herself to make sure it wasn’t. She went to the bathroom and took all her clothes and got in the shower, she thought about Sharon been in there minutes ago, the water that touched the brunette would touch her too, that sent a shiver in her spine, right now she envied the water for being able to touch Sharon’s body and as soon as the hot water hit her, her whole body felt aroused, but then she realize that it was getting late and she didn’t have time to think about Sharon’s body and doing things to it, she had to hurry or she wouldn’t get to work on time, also she had to let her parents know that she was okay, she had sent a text last night saying she had to work late and probably wouldn’t be home, but they had to know that she was taking the day off just to be with them –she wouldn’t lied, sure she wanted to spend time with them but Will had told her to take Monday off since the last case had affected her that much- she needed that day off if she was true to herself . She hurry downstairs and saw Sharon sat down around the table, she had made breakfast and coffee, she could just kiss that woman right in that moment...

“Ah finally!” Sharon exclaimed when she heard the steps in the stairs, not turning around .

“You made breakfast?” Brenda sat next to Sharon.

“I told you that I know how to cook Chief” Sharon smile at her and kept eating her fruit.

“Well thank ya very much” she smile

“You’re very welcome” Sharon smile back.

“What did I say last night? I only remember somethings, after I bath, I remember all clearly but before that I know I said stupid things” Brenda said embarrassed.   


“Are you sure you want to know?” Sharon smirked .

“I don’t know but I-“ Brenda didn’t know what to say, so she opted to just drink her coffee and eat the delicious breakfast in front of her, she couldn’t remember the last time she had a decent breakfast, now a days her breakfasts consisted only in  a cup of  coffee.

“Well” Sharon preferred not to state the fact that Brenda cried, she drank from her cup of coffee “let’s see, you told me that you dreamt of me and that my rank name would be Captain, I didn’t get why, then you said ‘ sorry ’and ‘thank you’ like 100 times” Sharon laughed. 

“Hey!” Brenda exclaimed and gave Sharon a pat on her arm “I am sorry for coming here and ruin your Sunday night”

“Oh yeah because I was having the time of my life” Sharon said sarcastically “so what about that dream huh?”

“Oh no, I’m not telling you that, I feel embarrassed enough by showing up drunk at your door last night Captain” Brenda giggle at that last part .

“So you are going to call me Captain now and I won’t even know why!?” Sharon finished eating and leaned against the chair “You don’t play fair Chief” she pointed.

“I’m bad with rules and with you around me, I seem to forget about them more” Brenda smirked

“Is that so?” Sharon got up and collected the dishes and went to the kitchen leaving them on the sink and return to the table. “But if I am the law” she winked at Brenda and made her blush “I see I keep making you nervous” Sharon joked.  Okay, they could flirt.

“Of course you do!” the blonde exclaimed “you make everyone nervous” 

“I do” Sharon laughed “Well I’m going to finish getting ready and I’ll take you home or your work - ”

“That’s not necessary Sharon, I can go on a cab, I don’t want to cause you more troubles than I already did” 

“Is not a problem” Sharon walked to the stairs “and leave your dishes on the sink when you finish the housekeeper will do it” 

Sharon was finishing getting ready when Brenda knock on the door of the bathroom “can I come in to wash my teeth?”

“Sure come in” Sharon made a sign with her hand “I’m re ady, I'll wait for you downstairs, just don't take long, I have a meeting to get to” and went downstairs to her studio, grabbed some folders and made a quick call to her secretary, to let her know that she was running a little late  but she would be there on time for the meeting .

Brenda came downstairs and called out at Sharon, she closed the door of her studio and they walk outside the house and got in Sharon’s car, she took Brenda to her apartment and later drove to her office, this day was starting good she thought.


	5. Mixed up feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no Brenda in this one, but she's mentioned. Sharon has a talk with her best friend Gavin about her mixed up feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comment I got yesterday reminded me of this fic, so I'll update twice a week, enjoy...comments are more than welcome because they keep me motivated.

This day was relaxed actually she couldn't believe it, so she decided to go to Gavin’s office and talk to him and perhaps persuade him to have lunch with her, she felt the urge to talk to someone about the whole thing and who better than her best friend.  

She knocked on the door of his office and opened it “hey, I'm going out for lunch want to join me?” 

“Hey” he smiled at her “sure, let’s go” he stood up, grabbed his jacket and they headed outside. 

“Lisa” she called at her secretary “we are heading for lunch, you know what to do with my calls, don’t want anyone to disturb me unless is really important, we will be back in two hours” 

“Okay have a nice launch” she answered with a smile. 

“And make sure you eat lunch as well okay” she said before leaving. 

They arrived to a restaurant that was near to the office, one of Sharon’s favorites because the service was impeccable and the food unbelievably good, the host took them to their table and left them the menus, a minute later, a young waitress approached to them.  

"Hello my name is Lily and I'll be attending you today". The woman didn't take her eyes off Sharon, she was like enchanted by her beauty, something that didn't go unnoticed by Gavin, Sharon on the other hand was too occupied looking at the menu. 

"I'll have a glass of wine" Sharon said looking up to the waitress, noticing the eyes of the woman on her, she smirked, she couldn't help being flirty "which one, do you recommend?" she obviously knew what she wanted, but why not play a little. 

The waitress got closer to Sharon to take a look at the options "I take you as the type that likes to drink white wines" she smiled at Sharon and Sharon smiled back "so I would recommend you a glass of the Proud Pour, is Sauvignon Blanc of course" she bite her lip and looked at Sharon "I know you'll like it" and winked at her. 

"Then I'm drinking that one, let's hope your recommendation is good, I'll let you know" she winked back at the waitress, they stared at each other forgetting that Gavin was right there, until he cleared his throat. 

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I'll have the same wine" he said smirking. 

"Sorry" the waitress blushed "I'll bring the drinks right away" she walked away, Sharon of course looking at her. 

"Shar stop flirting, I'm right here!" He complained. 

"Sorry you are right" 

“So what’s with you?” Gavin asked her "we haven't gone out to lunch since forever"  

“Nothing is wrong, can't I just have a lunch with my best friend?” she said innocently looking at her menu. 

“I know you better than I know Dan and I know there’s something you want to talk about, I love our lunches Shar, you know that, but there's something going on with you, unless I don’t push you a little...” he smirked at that “you won’t talk about it” he grabbed the menu and opened it “so what is it?” 

"I kissed Brenda" better be direct on the subject, after all her best friend would find out anytime soon. 

Gavin put his menu down and looked at her in shocked "is it the same Brenda I'm thinking off!?" He had to make sure they were talking about the same person 

"Yes, I don't know any other Brenda" she looked at her menu, she couldn't look at him in the eye, she knew that she was playing with fire by kissing Brenda, too many times now. 

"Ok" he was now serious, "when?" He wanted to look after her, she knew that Sharon would end up with a broken heart. 

"Well...ummm" she was doubting about which kiss should she talk about. 

"You kissed her more than once!?" Sharon nodded to that, it was like he was reading her mind, "Shar!!!! But you hated the woman!" he said surprised. But at the same time, he knew that all those talks about how obnoxious the Chief was, had something behind, because who talks about someone all the time if they don’t like the person right, at this minute he wanted to know everything. "When did you first kiss her?" 

"Remember that case I got, that was the son of Larry?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well that night she kept arguing and talking and I also realize something else" she smirked at the memory "I make her nervous, so I couldn't help myself and I just kissed her" she took a deep breathe "it was just a touch on the lips and.." She made a motion with her hand "and I just left" 

"So what's the matter darling?" 

"The matter is that she might be very straight, but she showed up last night at my house, very drunk, may I add, and she just wanted to fuck and be done with it..." 

"And that's a problem to you because...?" He said interrupting her 

"Come on Gavin!!!" Her friend was not helping at all. 

"What?" He moved his hands in the air "after all that's what you like Shar, you just have them for one night and that's it, is your rule" he put his hands on the table "unless this is different..." She didn't answer anything at that and he took it as a confirmation, "Oh my god it is!!!" He was surprised. 

"It is what!?" Sharon played innocent, she knew what he was trying to say 

"Don't play dumb with me Shar" he smiled at that, finally someone had conquered his best friend "you are falling, aren't you?" 

"I don't want to admit it, is too early for that" she sighed "but yes, I think I feel different when I'm around her, when she came in last night..." she took the menu again trying to hide how she was feeling, "we had a small talk and she got drunk because her case was terrible and we kissed" she was looking at the options on the menu "and it was all so confusing for me, we even end up sleeping on my bed because she was scared of sleeping alone..." she was going to add something else when the waitress appeared with their drinks, interrupting.   

"Here you go" she put the glasses of wine on the table and asked: "do you want to order already or...?" 

Gavin spoke first "we will call you when we are ready" the waitress just nod and walked away to attend another table. Gavin looked at Sharon and asked "tell me what is the problem about this woman?" 

Sharon put down the menu and rubbed her temple "the problem is that she has a boyfriend" she sighed "so she's very straight and maybe she just feels very excited that a woman is there for her, sending her flowers and playing a cat-mouse game" she realized she was truly falling for her or just going insane and that Brenda might just play with her and end up with her boyfriend. Ughh she was such a fool, that's why she never got involved, especially with people she had to work with or against. 

"What are you going to do Shar?" Her friend was now concerned for her. 

"I don't know, that's the problem, I like her a lot but she drives me crazy and I know if we go any further, I'll end up with my heart broken because she's not single" she put both elbows on the table and let her head rest against her hands, "I can't do this, I can't get too much involved but at the same time, I want to, I want her so badly" she made a frustrated noise "I like her very much, she's beautiful, of course without those hideous clothes she chooses to wear" she laughed 

"Well first you need to think about it" he looked at her serious "if you two get involve and it doesn't end well, it will only make it more difficult" he put a hand over hers "because you know that in the future you'll get more cases that involve the police, you just have to consider that" he squeeze her hand before pulling away "besides she's not so straight right" he smirk and she did too "if she went to your house last night, that says something" 

"She was drunk Gavin, she came only because of that, I bet that without alcohol she wouldn't showed up" 

"Yes, but probably you have her all confuse, maybe all her life she has thought that she was straight and then this woman comes into her life and removes everything she thought she was" 

"Well I simply don't know what to do, but let's leave the conversation for another day, we are running late" he just nodded and they called the waitress and ordered the food. 

"On the other hand, you can have a date with this one" he made a move with his head pointing at the waitress, who was looking right at Sharon, they both smiled at each other. 

"Yeah but she's too young for me, she might have Emma's age" 

"So what? have some fun love" 

"I'll think about it" she said smiling at the waitress "anyway, how are things with Dan?" 

"Great actually we are moving into a bigger house" he smiled at that "he doesn't know yet but I'm going to propose, so that's why I persuade him to move into another place, to start new memories and a life together" 

"Oh my god, Gavin, that's so romantic" she was so happy for her friend "when did you decide? I have to be your best man or woman, whatever!!" 

He laughed "I have had the thought for about a month, and now I have the ring, so I'll ask him tomorrow night, I have everything prepare and of course you'll be my best man" they both laughed at that. 

"I'm really happy for you Gavin, come on let's toast to that" she grabs her glass of wine and clicked it against Gavin's "cheers, I hope you guys are really happy together" they both drank the wine and they knew the waitress was right with the choice, it was a good one. 

"we have to get together for a dinner at my place" Sharon said excited "I'll invite Tomas and Andrea" 

"yeah that's a good plan, how about Friday night?" 

"Perfect, I'll text them right away" 

"Yeah if he says no, I'll need my friends to cry and get drunk with" he said drinking more wine. 

"Don't say that" she squeezes his hand "Dan adores you and you are meant to be together, you'll both come over on Friday" 

The waitress arrived with their food "if you need anything else I'll be over there" she gave a big smile and walked away. While they were eating, Gavin teased her a lot with the waitress, they talked more about work and cases they were having and suddenly the two hours of lunch break were coming to an end, so they asked for the check and left a very big tip to the waitress –well that was all Sharon- and a napkin for the waitress with Sharon's phone number and a small note that said:  _I want more recommendations of wine, how about  over dinner on Wednesday?_. 

//////////////////// 

When she returned from her lunch that day she saw a bucket of flowers on her desk, “sweet peas” with a card on them. She couldn't help but smile and Gavin gave her a pat on her shoulder “Sharon Raydor who sent you flowers!?” She knew exactly who sent them and couldn't help but smile but she was distracted looking at the flowers that she didn't even hear him, so he decided to bug her later about it and left her alone with a big smile in her office with her flowers. 

Sharon approached to her desk and read the card in the flowers: 

_My way of saying thank you and I’m sorry for crashing your night like that_   _-Brenda_  

She sat on her desk and took her phone and wrote a text message to Brenda. 

_Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful, reminded_ _me_  of _you for all the pink and I already told you not to say sorry Chief, it was nice to have you over although the circumstances weren't that good for you, hope it gets better -Sharon_  

She smiles and went back to her paperwork, nothing could ruin this peaceful day, oh but how wrong she was about that when her phone started to ring.  

“Sharon Raydor” she answered.  

“Miss Sharon hello” it was the voice of a woman “I don’t know if you remember me but you know Brandon my husband” the voice of the woman was a bit desperate and like she had been crying “ahhh... he gave me your number, he said I should call you, the police took him” a sob “I need your help the police is at my house they want to come in.” 

“What’s your name again?” 

“Is Constance, can I send you my address so you come?” 

“Yes send me your address” she put her jacket grabbed her purse “and Constance don’t let them in if they don’t have a warrant, I’ll be there as soon as I can” 

That smile erase after she got that call, this meant that she would have to confront Brenda once more in another case, she took a deep breath and left right away to the house of Constance. 


	6. Working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon helps Brenda with her case, they learn that working together isn't that bad after all. They don't have to argue all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings, English isn't my first language, enjoy this chapter anyway!! thank you so much for reading this silly story and for your comments.

When Sharon arrived to the house, she saw a lot of police patrols, she parked her car and walked to the house, of course there was a policewoman with Constance, that made her blood boil, they were probably searching the house, there was no sign of Brenda but she supposed the blonde was in there somewhere.  She approached to Constance but was stopped by a policewoman.

"Ma'am you can't be here"

"I'm the lawyer so you'll let me talk with my client" she raised her voice a little, she couldn't stand when people got on her way. The woman set aside and let her pass.

"Constance, how are you? I'm Sharon we spoke on the phone" she said while she sat down on the couch besides her.

"I'm glad you are here, I'm desperate and the police is looking all over the house" she was crying but calmer now that Sharon was there with her, "they are saying stuff about Brandon, that I know he didn't do".

"I'll figure out what's wrong, but for now, did they show you a warrant?"

"Yes" her voice was trembling. 

"Okay, where is it?" 

"Here" she handed it over. 

Sharon read it carefully and she confirmed her suspicions, the police was invading the house without a warrant that said they could do, the one she was holding in her hands was only for a part of  the house specifically, the garage, that made her even more angry, they were violating the rights of this family and this woman didn't even know what was happening  with her  husband and why the police was doing in her house, that's what happens when people don't read very well a warrant; the police always tricked them to believe that they have the duty to search all over the  house, until the last corner, when in reality they don't have the permission to do so. She put one of her hands over Constance's.

"I'm going to solve this and they'll leave the house right away okay, as I suspected the warrant was only for the garage" she had to control her anger, she hated when the police did this kind of things. "Stay here, I'll talk with the person in charge" she got up and asked the woman -that had stopped her from talking with her client a few minutes ago- who was in charge, the policewoman pointed to upstairs and she was there, besides Lieutenant Flynn in a second, she was surprised that the Chief wasn't there.

"Good afternoon I'll ask you to walk out of here, very politely, before you and your department see yourself with a very big lawsuit" she said with her commanding tone.

"And what are you doing here?" His tone was a bit daring. 

"I'm not repeating myself again Lieutenant, leave..."

"Fine, let’s go guys, we already have what we need"

"You'll leave everything you found inside the house, exactly where it was"

"You aren't the boss" he complained

"No, I'm not, God forbid me to be your boss, but you just broke the law, many actually, now leave before..."

"Yeah before you give us a lawsuit I understood" he interrupted her.

"I'm glad you did" her tone left no time for arguments.

After the police was out of the house, she left a Constance more tranquil, with a promise of a phone call to let her know how things were. She arrived to the police station an hour later, apparently, they were charging the man with kidnapping, four kidnappings actually. She always had her doubts when it came to cases like this, should she represent them or not? but then she would remember that this people, even if they did the worst, they had rights too and after hearing from the wife what he had been accused off, she was certain that she wouldn't be able to take this case, but Constance was so insisting on it that she had told her she would do whatever she could, nevertheless, she didn't make any promises.

She took the elevator and when she arrived to the murder room she saw chaos, everyone talking over phones, pictures on a board of young people with bruises and dead, but there was the picture of a boy that caught her eye, the boy was probably on his fifteen, the picture was on the center with a question mark, was he dead? Was he missing? What was happening? All of these questions were on her mind and she surely needed answers.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. "Sharon!" It was Brenda, she couldn't confuse that voice, she knew that southern voice so well. She turned around and saw the blonde standing close to her.

"Yes?" Was the only thing she could say.

"Let's talk in my office please" she made a motion with her head "don't make a scene please" she added while walking into the office.

"Sure Chief" even Brenda was surprised that Sharon wasn't talking much.

They went inside the blonde's office and once the door was closed behind her, the noise was less audible, she sat down on one of the chairs and Brenda sat on her desk chair. 

"Andy told me you are the lawyer of Brandon" 

"That's right Chief" she was more herself now "his wife called me"

"Well your client is being accused of a few things" she put her hands over a folder "we think he's not working alone" turned a few pages "I need your help Sharon" she was practically begging her for help because they didn't have any clue who were working along this guy, it could be only one person or more, the thing is they needed to find a 15-year-old boy who was kidnapped while he was going back home from school. 

"How can I help you?" she crossed her legs "but first explain me what's going on, what did Brandon do?"

"Remember that last night I went to your house?" Sharon nodded and smiled at that distracting the Chief a little "stop it please" Brenda tried to hide a smile, she needed to keep focus on the case.

"Sorry Chief keep going" why couldn't she control herself around this woman.

"That day we found another girl dead" she rubbed her forehead "it was the fourth body we found. Now a boy is missing and I need to know where he's keeping him" she passed  the folder to Sharon "we had a suspect but his alibi checked, look the reason I told Andy to go inside the house was because we thought he was the one keeping the boy" she bites her bottom lip  "I know you don't approve of my methods, or that I break the rules, but a boy's life is at risk, I don't want more deaths" she was desperate  "we need to know where the boy is, where he took him,  but for now  he's not talking until he sees you" 

"I'll talk to him and see what he has to say, I'll help you as much as I can" she saw the pictures of the young girls and boys, they were so young, gosh how people did this kind of things was beyond her. She would need to call her son and daughter after she was done with this case. She got up and headed to the interrogation room where her client was.  She took a deep breath before opening the door, thank god, this person wasn't her friend or anything, she had met him once at a fundraising, she sure as hell didn't have sympathy for him.

"So, Brandon you are being accused of so many things, kidnapping is a very serious charge, I think the best to do is help the police with the names of the people you are working for or else you'll see yourself in prison for the rest of your life" she sat down.

"I didn't know what they were doing I swear!" He raised his voice a bit, he seemed desperate too.

"What do you mean?" She put the folder down and took out the pictures "you didn't know you were doing this?" the pictures were now in front of him, pictures of the dead bodies.

He started crying "They offered me money, I lost my job and I needed the money, I didn't want this to happen" he was taking deep breaths now "I was supposed to drive a car to a store place and that was it, I didn’t know what was inside the car, I didn't do this!" He raised his voice again.

"Just tell the police everything you know and the names you know, where did you took the car, everything" she emphasized on that last word.

He agreed to it, so they called the Chief and he confessed to everything, now the police needed to find the place where he left the car with the boy inside, before it was too late. Her job was done for the day, she needed to rest, she actually didn't know how Brenda could handle all these murders every single day, the blonde had courage. And it was actually strange that both of them didn't argue this time, she was glad they didn't though, but she sure missed that.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

She made the call to Constance and headed to the blonde's office.

"Chief" she called the blonde's attention "so this is what you deal with every day?" she stayed standing in front of the Chief's desk.

"Yes, that's my daily life, even on my break days" she said smiling but it was a tired smile, Sharon noticed.

"Did you eat anything at all today Brenda?" Why she was concerned, she didn't know but she worried about this woman.

"If chocolate counts then yes" she returned her tired eyes to the papers on her desk, the information Brandon had given, helped a lot but they hadn't found the missing boy. They found evidence of clothes but the boy wasn't there anymore, the people have taken him to another place, but where?

"I'll take you out for dinner Chief and I won't take no for an answer"

"I can't do that Sharon, a boy is missing and I can't go out have fun or eat for that matter until I... we find him" the dedication she gave to the cases was incomparable, something that Sharon was now learning, this woman was so committed.

"Fine then I'll order" she took out her phone "and if you want I could help you with whatever you need" she didn't let the Chief say anything else because she was out of the office calling a Japanese restaurant for takeout, returning 10 minutes later.

"So how can I help you?" She sat down on one of the chairs.

"Sharon, you don't have'ta do that" but she couldn't help feeling relief that the other woman was there with her, it was strange, for the first time they weren't arguing about a case.

"I want to help in any way I can and I have to make sure you eat something" she said trying to hide a smile.

"Okay, fine" she rubbed her forehead "I'm looking for other properties where this people could have the boy in, but I'm getting nowhere, they know how to hide their tracks"

"Perfect, I'll help you with that"

They both read and looked at pictures, very concentrate on the work, but they would stop once in a while to look at the other, Sharon would look at Brenda and think that the blonde was the best detective she had ever met, so dedicated with her work; the Chief was so beautiful -even if she looked tired- with glasses on, a messy bun and a worried look on her face. Gosh how could she like this woman so much, Brenda was straight, with a boyfriend and this was definitely not the place or moment to think about her like this, she couldn't be falling for someone like that. So, she returned back to the paperwork. Brenda was no different, she would look at Sharon and think about how this gorgeous woman was turning her world upside down, the kisses they shared, were confusing her a lot, she was straight right!?and she had a boyfriend, gosh she couldn't be thinking about Sharon or anyone like this, this wasn't the moment to do that, but all she wanted was to be comforted by the lawyer, kiss her...ugghh it was frustrating.

They worked like that for half hour until someone interrupted them letting them know that a delivery was there for Sharon, the brunette excuse herself and went down for the food, in that moment, Andy went inside the Chief office.

"So, what is she still doing here?"

"She's helping us with the case"

"So now you are like buddies or what?" He sounded like jealous!? He couldn't be, this was silly.

"Lieutenant I don't owe'ya explanations about anything so please go back to work" he did as he was told and ran into Sharon while he was going to his desk, they both looked at each other with such intensity, they truly didn't like each other.

"So here is the food" Sharon said putting the bag of takeout on Brenda's desk "come on take a little break and eat, you won't get anywhere with an empty stomach"

Brenda gave up, this woman was so persistent on everything; they ate and share the food like if they were used to this kind of thing, it was natural for both of them, they shared laughs and for a moment the case was forgotten, but as soon as the food was over, they were back to work.

After an hour, Sharon was the one to break the silence "do you have a map? because I have an idea where the boy might be" The blonde just nodded and make a motion for Sharon to go with her.

They both walked to the board that was on the murder room, all eyes were immediately on both women, it was so strange to see them together, working like they never argued, this of course didn't go unnoticed by Sharon, but she didn't care at all. 

"May I?" She asked pointing at the map that had different marks, dots that pointed at the different places where they had found the bodies.

"Sure, go ahead" the blonde was a bit intrigued of what Sharon would do and her team too cause they all approached and watched carefully how the lawyer connected all the dots, creating two figures, two triangles, one complete and the other one no. There was a pattern, how could the blonde or her team missed that.

"I think this..." she pointed somewhere on the map, completing the triangle "is where the boy is" she said content with herself.

"That's it, call the FBI, we got them!" The blonde exclaimed "they dumped the bodies and didn't realize they were leaving us a pattern behind, this is great Sharon" she walked closer to the lawyer "they thought they were smart, they didn't leave much evidence to track them, but now we are ahead of them" she smiled, truly smiled for the first time in days, this case was a pain and now Sharon had giving them an answer. "Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed to the lawyer, they looked at each other and it felt like time had stopped, they hadn't realized that the team was already making phone calls to prepare to go to the abandoned place and one of that calls was made to agent Fritz, an asset to this case and many others. He was in the murder room in a minute, interrupting their moment.

"I thought you wanted to ride with me" he said approaching to Brenda, when he saw Sharon there, he was surprised "hello you are the lawyer from the other night right?" The ever so polite agent.

"Yes hello" she took her eyes off Brenda and shake the man's hand "Sharon" she said "well I won't get in your way anymore" she smiled sadly, she knew her work there was over, her help was no longer required, the boyfriend was there, a reminder that Brenda was taken and she had no place in her life, "go for the boy Brenda Leigh, let me know anything" she said walking back to the blonde's office for her purse, leaving a very confuse Chief behind. The time to go home had come, it was 11:00 pm anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I don't like Andy, you'll see a lot of that in this story haha!!!!!


	7. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I’m not opposed to be friends with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was having problems to publish this one and I'm sorry for the misspellings, hope you enjoy ythis chapter tho.

Brenda got home arount 3:00am, this case had been totally exhausting, they had saved the boy and that was some comfort to the Chief’s heart, but she still had to find the person involved, but for now she needed a bit of rest, later that day she would be able to think clearly. Her parents were already asleep, so she tiptoes all the way to her room and goes directly to the bathroom to take a shower, she needed to wash away so many things and worries. Finding that boy was the reason she kept working as detective, seeing the parents face when they saw the boy alive, was the reason to never give up on what she did. Now she found herself on the shower washing away the tears she had been holding, she wouldn’t dare to cry in front of her parents or her boyfriend, because she always thought it was a weakness to show her emotions when other people where around but she had cried in front of Sharon the other night, that had surprised her a lot, maybe it was the alcohol that made her so vulnerable, but who she was kidding, she had felt so at easy around the lawyer that night -of course when there weren’t any cases involved- like she could be herself without worrying, this woman who drove her crazy to the point where she didn’t know what to do, either scream at her or just kiss her again, oh how much she wanted to kiss the lawyer and feel her entire bodyagainst her. And that’s how Brenda had an orgasm, on her shower, thinking about a certain brunette and her sexy voice, all her worries forgotten for the rest of the early morning and the reason she slept so well without waking up until her alarm went off.

It was 7:00 am, she didn’t have time for breakfast but her mama had other plans for her because Willie had made a full breakfast making her eat, the reason “you are too skinny” her mother had said; for sure she was with more energy now and with a smile on her face, she left to work with a promise of having lunch with her parents, after all they were there to be with her and she didn’t get to see them that often, her work was a priority but her parents were too.

She walked into the murder room seeing that her team was already working “good morning boys” they all turned to look at her “how are we with the suspect?”

Provenza was the one answering first “well the media released his picture, so he won’t get too far, but until now there’s nothing new, just a lot of calls of people saying they saw the guy”

Andy took over “on the other hand, there’s someone on the office who wants to talk with you” he rolls his eyes.

“Okay, well keep working we need this man out of the streets please” she walked to her office and opened the door, she wasn’t surprised to see Pope there

“Ahhh” he turned around at the sound of the door being opened “you are finally here”

She hanged her coat and (bag) “What can I do for you Will?” she said while sitting down

“I’ll be brief” he put both hands on his crossing legs “I need this case to be solve as soon as possible, everyone is worried about it, especially the parents and I understand them because I’m one concerned parent too”

 She put her hands over the desk “we are doing whatever we can Will!” how could this man come in and claim things, ughhh he was always so superior “we are very close to this guy, we have his name and his face, he will be out of the streets today”

He stood up and arranged his suit “just keep me posted please, I want to know everything” she just nodded, and he left. They needed to find this man as soon as possible, before her boss got under her skin.

//////////////////////////////////////

She was reading some files when her phone ring, it was a message, she grabbed it and she had several, from Fritz and one from Sharon, she took a deep breath and started to read the messages her boyfriend sent:

**_*I stayed worried, you seemed so lost after we found the boy, hope you are okay – F (6:00am)_ **

**_*Let me know how you are, I’m really concerned about you – F (6:15am)_ **

**_*We have another case, bad one but I’ll see if I can go by your office later during the day – F (7:00am)_ **

**_*Please just let me know you are fine - F (7:30am)_ **

Her boyfriend was really worried about her, why she was so careless about these things, he was always there for her, worried and she always forgot to let him know how she was doing, etc. So, she typed a quick message:

***Sorry my phone ran out of battery last night, I’m fine, it would be nice to see you today, good luck on your case – B (8:30am)**

She then read the message from Sharon with a smile:

**_*Hey! I wanted to know if you found the boy. How are you? Let me know if you need anything Chief – S (8:20am)_ **

She laughed about the rang name, she proceeds to type her reply:

***Hey!! Yes we found the boy, thanks to you. I’m doing alright, still haven’t caught the responsible man and my boss is all over me demanding answers. I’ll let you know if I need something Captain ;)**

No, I can’t type that, she thought, this is such a flirty text, she bites her bottom lip and started to type another one:

***Hey!! Yes we found the boy, thanks to you. I’m doing alright, still haven’t caught the responsible man and my boss is all over me demanding answers. You already helped a lot, thank you. – B (8:35am)**

Satisfied with the answer she hit sent, why everything had to be so easy with this woman?

She spent the rest of the morning looking at paper work, something that could help her find the guy. She was brought back to reality when there was a knock on the door, it was Andy

“Chief grab your things we have something!!” he exclaimed.

She stood up, grab her purse and walked fast into the murder room, meeting her team “what do you have Lieutenant?”

“You know how we have received a lot of phone calls claiming they saw our suspect” she nodded, and he kept talking “well a few minutes ago Provenza received a call of a worried neighbor that saw a man just like our suspect around a house and then 911 received a call of a terrified girl and they passed the call to us, is no coincidence that both calls come from the same neighbor and we have the address of the girl’s house, I think is him, the girl said there was a man on her house and she’s alone”

“Let’s go!!” she exclaimed and they all walked to the elevator.

Once on the car she asked a few questions to Provenza “Do we know why he’s doing this?”

“Well the name of the girl is Patricia Green so there’s no connection, maybe he just saw the girl going inside the house and he couldn’t help himself”

“Hmmm there’s something that doesn’t check at all” she was driving as fast as she could “What do we know about this man? Does he have a family?”

“No there’s no record of that on the system” he turned to look at her “why?”

“Well because he’s risking everything for this one girl, why is he doing that when he could be scaping?”

“Did someone call the mum of the girl?”

“Yes, she doesn’t work far so she will arrive a few minutes after us”

“Good, once we arrive to the house, we will wait for her, I need explanations about this”

“whatever you say Chief”

They arrived at the house and surrounded the house, the mum of Patricia arrived a few minutes after running to the house, a policeman grabbed her before she did something stupid and Brenda approached to them.

“Do you know the man inside?”

The woman was crying and desperate “I think so yes”

“who is he?”

“I kind of recognized the picture on the television, but I wasn’t sure it was the same man!!” she was a mess “I didn’t know he could find us again”

“Please ma’am I need you to calm down a bit and explain me”

“There’s nothing to explain” she cried more “just please save my daughter!!!”

“We will do that, but we need to know if there’s a connection with you daughter, is he the father of Patricia?”

“No!! he was a boyfriend of mine” the woman was so desperate “but I caught him staring at my girl when she was wearing her uniform or shorts, I didn’t think anything about it at the moment” she cried more “but then one night when I came back from work, he was about to abuse my baby!!”

Brenda let go the woman, how could some women let this type of man close to their daughters and why she hadn’t reported the guy?, this was frustrating, but right now wasn’t the moment to question the parent skills of this woman, a girl needed to be saved “we will save her” she told the woman and approached to her team “okay we need to do whatever we can to save the girl alive and try to not kill the suspect, don’t risk this chance”

Brenda grabbed the megaphone and started talking “Mark, the house is () you don’t have any place to go!” she breath “let the girl go and we can arrange this” nothing was answered “I’ll come into the house without a weapon, do you think you can let me in?” this was too risky, she knew that and her team too, but she would do anything to save that girl.

A man’s voice was heard “you can come inside!!”

She took her weapon and gave it to Provenza, who thought better not to say anything other than “Chief please be careful and if is taking too long, I’m sorry but I’ll go inside with all them” she smiled at him and nodded.

But Andy was protesting “you can’t do this!” he said worried “let’s go inside and shoot this bastard!!” 

“I’ll be careful Lieutenant don’t worry, I need him alive” she said while walking to the front door; there were paparazzies all over the place transmitting live the bravery of this stubborn but dedicated blonde Chief.

The door was opened and close before she could notice, the 16-year-old girl was on the sofa crying.

“You are going to be okay” Brenda said to the girl

“Shut up!!!” the man exclaimed “what do you want?”

“I want you to let this girl go, she hasn’t done anything”

“And why would I do that?” he was sweating a lot she could notice he was a bit nervous.

“Because I have snipers that could take you down at any time!” she was getting impatient “so stop this nonsense and let the girl go”

“Haaaaa” he laughed out loud “first I shoot her” he pointed at the girl with the weapon “then you and then I kill myself, how does that sound to you?” he was daring her now.

“I don’t think that’s the smartest thing to do, you wouldn’t do that to her”

“Why not? I already killed four” he pointed the gun at the girl who wouldn’t stop crying.

“You won’t do it because you love her, I know you do” she had to distract him, she couldn’t let him do anything, even if it meant hurting the girl with her words, she needed to make this man think.

He sat down on a chair with his back to the girl, so Brenda took advantage of that and kept talking to him while moving her hand motioning the girl to go out of the house without making any noise.

“You killed the rest because they weren’t her, but I do have a question for you” the girl walked to the kitchen “why did you took a boy? Did you wanted to distract us? To point the case to another direction so you could take the girl with you?” she was now very close to him and the girl almost at the back door

He raises his face “I wanted to have a life with her!!” he exclaimed “but her mother didn’t let us be together” now he was crying “I just want to be with her!!” the girl was out of the house now, saved, but Brenda wasn’t, she just saw how the guy got up from his chair and turned to see that the girl was gone, oh the anger on his face could terrified anyone, but not her, she was used to this kind of looks, but in seconds and before any of them could react, the police was inside the house pointing their guns to the man and screaming “drop your weapon now!!!” But the man didn’t do such thing, he pointed the weapon to Brenda but before he could pull the trigger, he was shot, by several policemen. And that was how her case was over, the suspect dead, out of the streets before the day was over. She could pretend she was feeling fine, but she wasn’t, a man had pointed his gun at her, with the decision of killing her, she was shacking. She felt someone was moving her, but she didn’t know who, she couldn’t hear or feel anything, but when she reacted she was sitting down on an ambulance, a paramedic asking her questions.

“Are you alright ma’am?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine”

“Your blood pressure is low, so I need you to remain here for a few minutes” she just nodded.

Provenza and the rest of the team approached to her, all talking at the same time: “how are you Chief?” “you have to go home” “that bastard could’ve killed you”

She just put her head over her hands “please one at a time, my head is killing me”

They all answered in unison “sorry Chief”

So Provenza, the brain of the team talked “I can handle this Chief, you need to go home and rest”

“Thank you, lieutenant I’ll leave in a few minutes, I hope you can handle this well” they all nodded and walked back inside the house, she saw the girl approaching to her.

“Thank you for saving my life” Patricia said

She stood up “you were very brave in there” she said with a smile “stay save kid” the girl just nodded and walked away to her mum. Brenda took a deep breath and went to her car, it was time to go home. When she got inside and close the door, her phone started ringing, it was Fritz.

“Brenda what were you thinking??” he didn’t let her say anything.

“Fritz I…” she tried to say something, but he interrupted her again

“You put your life at risk, do you know how reckless that was Brenda?”

She took a deep breath, she didn’t need this kind of thing right now, she didn’t need someone to lecture her about her way of doing things, she knew that what she did would put her in that position, but right now she didn’t have the strengths to listen what her boyfriend had to say. “Fritz I’m sorry but I’m really not in the mood to hear this, I’m busy, can we talk later?”

“Fine Brenda whatever you want” and that was it, he hangs up the phone.

She turns on her car and drove to her apartment, she needed to distract herself, go out with her parents, do things that reminded her what being alive meant for her.

When she opens the door of her apartment, her mum was all over her “Brenda Leigh are you alright?”

“Yes mama don’t ya worry, I’m here” she hugged her mother very tight “I’m fine”

“I think you should rest sweetheart, we can go to have dinner, don’t you worry” her mama said while caressing Brenda’s hair.

“Okay mama, I do need to rest, where’s daddy?”

“Oh, he’s resting, we were so worried about you honey, go say hi to him” she nodded and kissed her mother’s forehead and left to the guest room, she knocks on the door and opens it, finding her dad resting on the bed with his head on the headboard, seeing him there reminded her when she was little.

“Daddy” she called out

“Hey sweetheart, how are you?” he extended his arms for her to approach and be hugged, she rushed herself into her dad’s arms, she felt so safe in those arms. “I’m very glad you are alright” hi kissed heron the top of her head.

“Thank you daddy, I’ll rest a bit and then we go out to have dinner”

“Whatever you decide is fine with me” he said with his southern voice.

So Brenda found herself alone in her bed, she liked to be alone but right now she felt particularly lonely, like she needed someone’s company, the company of a certain woman, a brunette, who happens to be a lawyer. And it was like this certain person had read her mind because her phone rang, she had a few texts, from Fritz and Sharon again, she decided to read Sharon’s first this time, she was sure that Fritz was apologizing for his call, but right now she didn’t need that.

Sharon’s texts:

**_*I’m very glad I could help and that you found the boy, I’m sorry that your boss is being that pushy with you, I know you work very hard, I saw how dedicated you are with your cases. – S (9:00am)_ **

**_*Hey I hope you are alright, I saw you on the news and you scared me, send me a text whenever you can okay, if you need a shoulder to cry or someone to talk, I’m here for you. P.S: yes I know we aren’t friends but I can’t help being preoccupied. – S (11:00am)_ **

She smiled at this, how was it possible that someone she barely knew could be so worried about her, gosh she felt like a teenager again.

Brenda’s reply:

*Hi! I’m fine, I promise, just a little shaken about the whole thing, would you like to go out tomorrow for drinks? I feel like I really need someone to talk with. P.S: I’m not opposed to be friends with you. – B (13:00pm)

Of course she wanted to type “more than friends” but she couldn’t, she was in a relationship and Sharon was only confusing her, she was STRAIGHT and that was it, a friendship with the lawyer couldn’t be so bad after all.

A reply came right away, which surprised her a bit:

**_*I can imagine, I’ll have to raincheck, I’m occupied tomorrow night and the rest of the week, how about on Saturday? – S (13:01pm)_ **

Saturday was too far away she needed to see the brunette as soon as possible, but she didn’t want to sound desperate, so she typed her reply:

*Saturday it is then – B (13:02pm)

**_*Great, around 9:00 is fine with you? – S (13:03pm)_ **

*Yes that fine with me! Do you know any good place? – B (13:04pm)

**_*Of course Chief, I will pick you up, I heard you aren’t very good with directions. – S (13:05pm)_ **

Brenda could swear the woman was smirking when she typed that text, gosh she was so irritating. Two could play this game.

*I see how it is now! I’m new in this city so I don’t know all the places. But be aware that I don’t need anyone telling me what to do. – B (13:07)

The minutes passed and there was no reply and that made the blonde a bit worried, was Sharon upset? She took off her shoes and lay in bed, until her phone rang again. Don’t be silly she thought, she’s probably at work right now. The reply came, and she smiled again.

**_*Oh I’m very aware of that Chief! So, how’s it going to be? Do you want the address, or would you like me to pick you up? – S (13:12pm)_ **

*Just because you asked nicely, I will ask you if you can pick me up! – B (13:13pm)

Brenda was enjoying this very much.

***Okay, I’ll pick you up at 9, dress nicely. – S (13:14pm)**

She was typing a reply when another text came through:

***Sorry, didn’t mean to tell you how to dress, just don’t come with work attire, you’ll feel out of place. – S (13:14pm)**

She smiled at that and typed:

*Thank you Sharon I do know how to dress properly for a date. – B (13:15pm)

The text was sent and that’s when she realized what she had written, oh my god, she was panicking now, so she texted as fast as she could

*sorry I didn’t mean a date-date, just you know a night with a new friend. – B (13:15pm)

Gosh she was making a fool out of herself, a reply came a minute later:

***Is alright Chief, I know what you meant, send me your address whenever you can. For now, I must go back to work, my colleague is looking at me strange. – S (13:17pm)**

She had made a mistake and she could sense it on Sharon’s last text, but she didn’t give too much importance.

*I’ll send you the address tomorrow, I need to rest, bye. – B (13:18pm).

She took a deep breath and read the apology text from Fritz, she texts him back agreeing they would be having dinner on the next day. Little did she know she would ran into a certain lawyer on her dinner date.


	8. Dinner date(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon’s outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7d/d1/b1/7dd1b159b364c02d52b7724f7f479f8b--mary-mcdonnell-major-crimes.jpg  
> Brenda’s outfit: http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2017/09/27/23/44CC4A2200000578-0-image-m-11_1506552401439.jpg  
> Lily’s look: https://tvgid.ua/i/uploads/Image/5(2511).jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay I have being very bussy with school, but hopefully I post more often :) hope you enjoy it and sorry if this chapter is too short, I'm not good at writing dates. Also sorry in advance for any misspell

It was Wednesday night and Sharon found herself driving to a restaurant to have dinner with Lily, a 27-year-old woman, was she crazy? could be yeah but she didn’t care, she found the woman very pretty and things with Brenda would never be more than a friendship as the blonde had put it. She had dressed for the occasion, she wore a purple dress that highlighted her curves, her hair down and very light makeup, she was ready to have a good time.

She arrived at the restaurant and the host told her that her date was already waiting for her, so she headed to the bar, where she saw Lily sitting down with her legs crossed, the woman looked radiant, wearing a simple suit, but that made her look sexy.

She approached to Lily and in a low voice she said, “you look stunning” making the brunette turn around with a smile on her face.

“Hi Sharon” she stood up and kissed her on the cheek “you look absolutely beautiful”

“Thank you” they both sat down “what are you drinking?”

“A Hess Select” Lily brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, while looking at Sharon right into her eyes “this is a spicy wine, so we better order one you would like” she winked at her and called the bartender.

“A glass of your best white Sauvignon Blanc please” Sharon said with a smile.

“Right away” the guy said with a smile.

“Good choice” Lily said and got closer to Sharon’s ear “did I tell you, you look radiant?” Sharon just nodded, this woman was making her shiver.

“I believe you did yes” she said in a low voice.

“I’m very glad that we agreed to do this dinner Sharon” the woman took another sip from her glass.

“Me too” she smiled back “at first I was a bit against it because you are so young”

“I’m glad you gave me an opportunity because you are a gorgeous woman and I’ll like to get to know you better”

“Do you tend to flirt with your costumers?” Sharon asked her with a smirk

“Only with pretty women” she winked back, making Sharon laugh. The bartender approached to them and gave Sharon her glass and a napkin.

“Here you go” the guy said

“Thank you” she said smiling politely and turned to look at Lily, “why me?” Sharon got a bit serious “I’m definitely older than you”

“I prefer to date older women”

They looked at each other with desire in their eyes, this wasn’t the first time that Sharon dated a  younger woman, but never this much younger than her, she couldn’t help feeling attracted to her, she was so bold and clearly could make her laugh and distract her about a certain blonde, but when Lily was about to kiss her, a waiter interrupted them to let them know their table was ready, they were seated, and the waiter gave them their menus.

Once the waiter left, Lily was the first one to break the silence “So, what do you like to do on your free time Sharon?” the younger woman said while looking at the menu.

“I love ballet and theater” she put her menu down and looked at Lily “but what I really like to do on the weekends after a very tiring week, is relax at home, with a book” she took her menu again “and you?”

“I have to agree with you” she looked at Sharon “working as a waitress can be very tiring and mixing drinks during the weekend makes me want to be out of a bar” she took her menu and started to look at her options, she was thinking about eating a pasta, “so whenever I have time off, I like to relax at home, even though I have never gone to see a play or ballet”.

“You are telling me that you don’t like to go out on the weekends?” Sharon said shocked.

“Why is that hard to believe?” She looked at Sharon serious.

Sharon put down her menu and grabbed her glass of wine “you are so young, you should be out there partying with your friends” she cleared her throat and took a sip from the wine.

“Not all young people are like you think” she winked at her “some prefer to relax on their free time, especially after working too much” Sharon smiled at that “but yeah, I do sometimes enjoy going out with my friends and party, like you put it” they both laughed at that.

“Here is to relaxing” Lily said grabbing her drink and toasting with Sharon.

But when Sharon put her glass down, the least person she expected to see that night, was walking inside the restaurant accompanied, Brenda with her boyfriend, she couldn’t believe her luck, this had to be a joke from destiny, she couldn’t let this ruin her date.

“Sharon are you alright?” A voice brought her back to reality.

“Yes sorry” she looked at Lily “I just thought I saw someone I know but no”

“Okay” Lily smiled at her “ready to order?”

“Yes” the older woman said not very convinced about staying in that restaurant.

///////////////////////////////

When Brenda walked into the restaurant with her boyfriend and they were seated to their table, she didn’t expect to see Sharon Raydor sitting down a few tables away from hers, with another woman, the first thing that crossed her mind was: Sharon had said she would be busy, now she knew the reason, dinner with this woman, was Sharon on a date!? Brenda found herself not liking that at all, this brunette had the privilege to spend time with the lawyer and she had to wait until Saturday to have drinks with her, ughh she was mad, why? Good question, Sharon wasn’t her anything, but she couldn’t help feeling a hint of jealousy.

“Brenda are you alright?” Fritz asks her “you look pale, like you just saw a ghost” he was a bit worried.

“Yeah yeah” she gave him a smile and grabbed her menu. She couldn’t believe that Sharon was sitting down a few tables away from them, now laughing about what the other woman had said. Coming to this restaurant was a bad idea and suddenly she was in a rush to go back home.

“I’m glad we decided to go out for dinner” Fritz said with a big smile, because of their jobs they didn’t have many moments alone and he wanted that to change.

“Me too, I’ve missed this” she said sincerely. “So how was your last case?” the blonde asked

“It’s being a bit difficult” he reached for her hand and grabbed it “but I don’t want us to talk about work now” he squeezed her hand “have you thought about what we talked a few weeks ago?”

“Fritz I think is a bit hurried don’t ya?” She grabbed the menu again and thought a bit of how she felt about moving in with him.

“Brenda, we have been dating for 5 months now, I don’t see why not” he was hurrying things because he felt that Brenda would never do a commitment with him, he knew she was independent, but pushing her wouldn’t help and that was how the blonde felt, she felt pressured, she liked him but needed more time to think about the next step in their relationship.

“Fritzy I really need’ta think about it” she saw Sharon getting up from her sit and she guessed she was going to the lady’s room. “I’m going to the bathroom, can you order a merlot for me please, I won’t be long” he just nodded and watched her walk away, yes, the man was a bit scared about not making a commitment with his girlfriend.

Brenda entered the bathroom not having any clue about what to say to Sharon, she just couldn’t help it, she wanted to at least say hi to the lawyer, silly? Could be yeah. She saw the brunette applying some lipstick in front of the mirror, gosh how much she wanted to feel those lips against hers again, she approached to the mirror and did the same, both aware of each other’s presence but unable to say a word, but when Sharon finished, she broke the awkward silence between them.

“Fancy meeting you here” she put her lipstick back on her purse and looked at Brenda, “having a date Chief?” She knew the answer to that question already.

“As a matter of fact, yes I am” the blonde looked at her “and you Sharon?” Brenda was hoping for the lawyer to answer in negative, to tell her that she was with a friend, someone else, someone who wasn’t a date, but she was very disappointed when Sharon spoke.

“Yes Chief, so if you’ll excuse me…” she made a motion to move “I’ll go back to it” but Brenda grabbed her by the hand and didn’t let her keep walking. For a minute neither of them said anything, Brenda wanted to tell Sharon to leave her date there and she would do the same but who was she kidding, she couldn’t do that, so she just let go the lawyer’s hand.

“You look pretty tonight Sharon” Brenda said in a low tone

Sharon couldn’t turn around and face her but before she walked out of the bathroom she said “you too Brenda” she closed the door and leaned on the wall, she needed to compose herself, Brenda had left her breathless, without words to say. Gosh how much she wished to tell Brenda to leave her boyfriend there and go home with her, but she couldn’t do that, this was very frustrating. So, Sharon took a deep breath and walked to the table, sat down on her chair and gave a smile to Lily, she couldn’t let the blonde ruin her amazing date.

The date continued being nice, Sharon had a good and interesting talk with Lily and the food was amazing, she truly liked the food and the company; they payed and head out of the restaurant to Sharon’s car.

“You were a bit distracted” Lily said, “is there something wrong?” they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

“No, I just have too much work to be done…” Sharon knew it wasn’t work and Lily could sense there was something else, it didn’t go unnoticed that after going to the bathroom, Sharon had changed her attitude.

Lily put her hand on Sharon’s arm making her stop walking and face her “I like you Sharon, this date was nice” she grabbed the lawyer’s hand “but I don’t want to continue whatever this is with lies”

Sharon gave her a sad smile “you are right, I apologize” she squeezed Lily’s hand “is just a complicated situation"

“When you are ready to tell me” Lily let go Sharon’s hand “give me a call” she kissed Sharon’s cheek and started to walk away.

“Lily wait” Sharon said louder than expected and walked where Lily was, kissing her senseless, as soon as the younger realized what was happening, she put her hands on Sharon’s hips and brought their bodies closer; their kiss was slow now, Sharon had one hand resting on Lily’s shoulder and the other one cupping her cheek, the lawyer broke the kiss and let her forehead rest against Lily’s.

“What was that for?” Lily asked smiling.

Sharon looked at her and said with a low voice “I enjoyed the date too and I really don’t want anything to ruin that, when I’m ready I’ll tell you okay” Lily nodded at that “now let me take you to your place”

They got into Sharon’s car and drove to Lily’s apartment; the lawyer parked her car outside the building and got out of it to walk Lily to her door.

“I really had a good time and I hope we do this again” Sharon said smiling

“Me too” Lily approached to her and kissed her once more “I just hope you don’t take long in figuring out what is it that you want” Sharon only smiled and nodded, “goodnight Sharon”. Once her date was inside the building, the lawyer got into her car and drove back to her house.

Sharon open the door and went to the kitchen for a glass of wine, this dinner date had being very good, she liked Lily a lot and the kisses they shared had being sexy, simply amazing, maybe dating the girl wouldn’t be so bad after all, she had to forget about having something with Brenda, if the Chief only wanted a friendship, then she was willing to be just her friend. She went upstairs to her room and took off her shoes, put down her glass of wine on the nightstand and lower the zipper of her dress, taking it off and putting it on the small sofa in the corner of the room, she sat on her bed and rested her head in her hands, she need to make a decision about Lily and even though she knew what to do, she couldn’t help to think about the consequences, would she be able to keep seeing Brenda and pretend she didn’t have feelings for her? Would she be able to be with someone else knowing that she would be thinking of Brenda? Would that be fair to Lily or anyone else she decided to date? But one thing she knew for sure was: no matter what, she had to let go whatever feelings she has for the blonde Chief. But all this could wait for tomorrow, she drank the rest of the wine and read for an hour, trying to forget about everything that was happening in her life, her job, love life, being a mother, being a friend, she needed to be Sharon, the woman for a minute, not what people expected from her and once more she fell asleep in an empty bed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

The date Brenda had with Fritz was the worst they have had, she was very distracted by Sharon and her date, she just kept looking at how natural the lawyer seems to be around the other woman, how beautiful she looked laughing about the things her date said and the color of her dress made her look stunning. She tried to make conversation with Fritz, but it was too boring for her, she wasn’t herself around him and she started to realize that, with Sharon things were totally different, she could talk freely, and she didn’t feel judged about the things and decisions she made. But all her life she had dated men and if she decided to date Sharon, her parents wouldn’t like it at all and she could probably put her job at risk, it was already difficult that she, a woman, had a rank so high in the police department; she had to consider so many options and she didn’t know if she was ready to change her life for a woman she didn’t know so well.

And now she was in the apartment of her boyfriend, in his bed, naked after having sex with him but found herself unable to sleep, Fritz had an arm around her waist and she felt trapped somehow, this man was a wonderful person, worked for the FBI, a very well known agent with the possibility of having a promotion soon and this could be the right time for her to settle down and be with someone who would take care of her but for some reason, she didn’t feel like doing all that, doing what every heterosexual woman does at her age: settle down, have a family, a job and be happy. Was she supposed to do that? Was she that kind of woman? She had to decide what to do and whatever she did, would end up hurting someone: Sharon or Fritz. Would she decide for safety or follow her feelings and heart? With all these questions going around her head, she finally falls asleep.

Early in the morning, she wakes up with a phone ringing, it was hers, probably one of her Lieutenants calling her about a new case they got, she walks where her purse is and goes to the bathroom to answer it, so she doesn’t wake up Fritz.

“Hello” she says with a sleepy voice.

“Chief we have a new case” the voice on the other line is Provenza’s

“Send me the address, I’ll be there as soon as possible”

“David is on his way to get you, he was calling you, but you weren’t answering so I insisted on keep calling you”

“oh” she exclaimed “okay thank you Lieutenant”

She made a quick call to David to let him know she wasn’t at her apartment, hangs up and returns to the room, where Fritz is in bed, awake, with his face turned to the bathroom door, waiting for her, unfortunately the phone ringing did wake him up.

“I have’ta go” she says putting on her underwear “we got a new case”

“I can drive you back to your place” he made a motion to get out of bed but stopped when Brenda spoke

“Is not necessary” she said putting her dress back on “David is coming to pick me up” she puts her shoes on and grabs her purse, gives a brief kiss to Fritz and goes down to wait for the detective to pick her up, this day was going to be long and difficult, she could sense it.


	9. Dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is here to cause trouble but not for long ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for all the misspellings, hope you enjoy this chapter :) thank you for your comments they make me keep going!

It was Friday morning and Sharon woke up at 7:00am, she did her morning routine and went out to have breakfast with a client, this week had been a very busy one and Friday wasn’t the exception, she had appointments all day and to plan a dinner party to celebrate her best friend’s recent engagement, she had talked with Gavin and things with Dan were simply amazing, he had taken a few days off to celebrate with his fiancé and she was managing to get all the work done without Gavin’s help, she was truly happy for her friends but she surely needed a break.

She arrived at her work place around 10:00 am, Lisa looked up when she heard the too familiar sound of heels against the floor, she stood from her desk and followed the lawyer inside the office to let her know about the different appointments she had for the day.

Sharon put her purse in the hanger, took off her blazer and sat down on her office chair “what do I have for today Lisa?”

“Well first…” she sat down on the chair in front of Sharon’s desk and continue “you have an appointment with Casey, he’s here already, then you have a meeting with Lawrence at twelve and there’s an appointment with Gavin’s new client, Mr. Watson, at three pm”

“Perfect Lisa, let me get things ready and you can send Casey in” she smiled at her and started to take out some files from one of her drawers. 

Lisa was heading to her desk when she remembered something important and turned around “I forgot to mention…” she was hesitating about talking or not, but better mention it…

“Tell me”

“Well your ex-husband has being calling for the past two hours and I assumed you didn’t answer him on your cell, because he kept calling” Sharon looked at her without saying anything, so Lisa continued “and I’m sorry, I know you told me that if he calls, to let you know right away but I truly didn’t realized that it was his number…” she was talking so fast  now “he was very persistent about talking with you, he said that is urgent and I couldn’t get you on your cell…”

“Hey Lisa” Sharon said with a loud tone to get the girl’s attention “take a deep breathe” she said more calmly, the assistant smiled shily “good?” the girl just nodded “I didn’t answer my phone because is without battery, I’ll talk with him but I can’t right now, so if he calls again, tell him that I’m very busy but I’ll get in touch with him as soon as I can” she gave a smile to the young woman “now go back to work and tell Casey to come in please” Lisa just nodded again and went back to her duties. Oh yes, this day was going to be harsh for Sharon Raydor, she didn’t want any drama with her idiot ex, she sometimes wondered how she ended up marrying a man in the first place.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sharon arrived at her house around 6:00 pm, the catering service she had hired for the party, was already there, so she told them where to put everything and lead them to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass a wine and went upstairs to get ready for the occasion, she only had two hours to get herself and the house ready. She took off her work attire and went to the bathroom to take a steamy shower, she didn’t take longer than 20 minutes to shower, she sits on her bed with a towel around her body and one in her head, she puts a bit of cream on her hands and applies it on her face, doing the same all over her body, when she’s done, she goes to her walk-in closet and opens a drawer to pick her lingerie, she chooses a beige set and puts it on, walks to where her party dresses are and selects a beautiful dark green dress above the knees, she puts it on and goes to her bathroom to apply some makeup, 30 minutes later she was ready and in the kitchen checking that everything was ready for the small party.

At 8:30pm the first guests started to arrive, Sharon smiles to everyone, shakes hands, gives cheek kisses and makes small talks with her friends; she’s in the middle of a conversation when she sees Andrea walking to meet her, she excuses herself and goes to her friend.

“Hey Shar” the blonde says with a big smile “I thought it was going to be just us and the couple of the year” they hug each other.

“Well I wanted to do something big and surprise them” she grabs two glasses of champagne from a waiter that´s passing by and hands over one to Andrea “I can’t wait to see Gavin’s face”

“He’s going to love it Shar” she stood beside the lawyer “you got all of their friends together to celebrate the most important moment of their life”

“Talking about him” she said smiling when she saw Gavin and Dan entering the house “come on let’s be the first ones to congratulate them”

They walk over to the couple with big smiles on their faces, Gavin practically screams at his friend when he sees her “Shar oh my God” he hugs her tight “I can’t believe you did this for us”

“You are my best friend, and this is the most important moment of your life” she gave him a big kiss on the cheek “congrats darling” she let go Gavin and went to hug Dan whispering into his ear “I’m glad someone finally made him settle down, he’s old enough” of course her best friend heard her and pinched her arm, making the brunette exclaim in pain.

“I’m just glad it was him” Dan said, making the two women smiled in delight and his fiancé blush. “Thank you for this Sharon”

“You two are the cutest” Andrea said with joy.

“I totally agree” Sharon said calling a waiter, who offered a glass of champagne to the couple “and that’s why I want to make a toast” she raised her voice a bit and everyone on the room got quiet “well first of all I want to say thank you all for coming” she said looking at everyone in her living room, there weren’t more than 15 people “I’m happy that you all could make it and help me celebrate the most wonderful couple I know” everyone cheered at that “I have known Gavin for over a decade now, wow I’m old” she said making everyone laugh.

“Stop remarking my age Shar please” Gavin joked.

“Let her finish the speech darling” Dan said in a low voice, but everyone heard him in the quiet of the room

“Thank you Dan” she winked at him “I always can count on you when this one gets difficult” they both laughed and Gavin put his arm around Dan’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sharon pointed at the fiancés hugging and smiling at each other and continue with her speech “look at them, they are so cute together that it gives me hope about love” she raises her glass and everyone in the room does the same “I’m bless to have you both in my life and I wish you many years of happiness together, love you guys, cheers”

“Cheers” everyone exclaims and drink from their glasses.

The rest of the evening went great, everyone laughed, made jokes, talked about different topics, ate, drank and had the time of their lives, around 2:00am the only people that remain at the house, were Sharon, Andrea and the fiancés, they were sat on the sofa, drinking wine and catching up.

“Andie how have you been?” Dan asked “I haven’t seeing you since forever”

“Don’t exaggerate D, we saw each other two weeks ago” Andrea said taking a sip of her martini, “I’m fine”

“Your tone says it all love” Gavin said

Andrea put down her drink at the coffee table and asked, “what am I supposed to say then?”

“Don’t give her a hard time, she’s dealing with a breakup” Sharon jumped in the conversation, she knew that her friend was having a bad moment.

“All I’m saying is that Beth wasn’t good for you” Gavin kept talking and Sharon looked at him with disapproval.

“When did you all decided to think the same?” The three friends looked at each other and thought better than answering to that “fine, I don’t need this right now, I’m leaving” Andrea stood up, but Sharon grabbed her by the arm and made her sit back down.

“Andie come on don’t get like that, you know we love you and want was best for you and Beth wasn’t the best for you” Sharon said with an honest tone, putting her legs over Andrea so she wouldn’t leave again that easily.

There was silence for a minute, but Gavin was the one to break it because he’s dying to know about Sharon’s date “Shar how was your date with” Gavin put his hand on Dan’s thigh “Lily was her name?” he asked.

“You had a date and you didn’t tell me?” Andrea looked at her friend with disbelief

“I just wasn’t sure of it Andie, but it was a good date actually and it turns out she’s a very good kisser” she smirked at that.

“Shar!!! Do tell” the three of them exclaimed at the same time

“Well I was a bit distracted during the dinner and Lily realized that and confronted me about it and told me that she didn’t want lies between us” she took a sip of her drink “no one had done that before”

“You are not making any sense Shar” Dan was the one to talk “what lies?”

“Yes, tell us” Gavin confirmed

“Well I saw Brenda while I was on my date”

“What?” Gavin exclaimed surprised

“Let me keep talking please” the three friends put their hands in surrender mode, so she continued talking “I saw Brenda at the restaurant where I was having dinner and she distracted me, I was at the bathroom and she approached to me there and it got very awkward and intense, she even said I looked beautiful” she took a deep breath “she completely made me be distracted at dinner and of course Lily noticed and I tried to tell her that it was nothing, that it was only work” she took another sip from her drink “but she confronted me and said she didn’t want lies so I just told her she was right and kissed her”.

“First what’s happening between you and Brenda?” Andrea was the first one to speak.

“Nothing is happening” Sharon rested her head against the sofa’s arm.

“Yet” Gavin finished the sentence for her “they kissed”

“I can’t believe I’m the last person to know these things” Andre exclaimed dramatically

“It was nothing serious, I’m just very confused right now, one minute Brenda only wants friendship and the other she looks at me like she wants something else” she took a deep breath “All I know is I met an incredible young woman, who makes me feel young again and alive, like I can have the best time of my life but at the same time I have these feelings for Brenda that don’t let me think or decide what to do” Sharon was truly frustrated about the whole situation, she wished Brenda was single and everything would be more easy.

“But she has a boyfriend, right?” Dan asked

“Yes, she does and that’s the problem”

“Well Shar that hasn’t stopped you before”

“The thing is she’s very straight and when we kissed she made that cleared and she was very cleared about only wanting to be friends”

“Then dating with Lily can actually help you to move on” Andrea suggested

“How so? I just said that I was very distracted during the date because I couldn’t stop thinking about Brenda”

“I think Andie is right” Gavin popped into the conversation “maybe Lily can help you forget about the Chief”

“Wait, wait” Dan jumped in “I don’t think that’s the best solution here” he got up from the sofa and sat at the coffee table in front of Sharon “you guys just want her to move on but she seems so deep and it seems that the Chief is confused too because of her actions” he took Sharon’s hands and kept talking “honey if Brenda doesn’t feel the same way, you should try to move on but don’t rush things with Lily or anyone else, do whatever you feel like doing and think about yourself for a moment, your happiness matters” he squeezed her hands a bit “but I think you need to talk with Brenda before you make any decisions”

“You are a sweetheart Dan, in fact I’m seeing Brenda tonight, so I’ll talk with her and let things settle, if a friendship is what she wants then so be it”

“Good, I hope you two figure it out” he stood up and went back to sit with Gavin.

“And what about Lily?” Andrea took the last sip of her drink.

“I was just thinking about being honest with her and see if she’s willing to date me knowing that I have feelings for someone who doesn’t return them and to give us a chance to explore whatever can happen between us”

“That could be a good option yes” Gavin said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Thank you all for your advices and I think is getting late for you to go back home in that state, so you are welcome to stay over” she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to leave her glass at the sink.

“Yeah we stay over” they talked at the same time

“Andie you want the sofa or sleep with me?”

“Hmmm” her friend smirked at her “is like old times” Sharon laughed at the memories “I sleep with you Shar, my back can’t handle sleeping on a couch anymore”

“Okay, Dan and Gavin you know where the room is, you guys are at home” they were still on the sofa finishing their drinks.

“Love ya Shar” Gavin said raising his glass “Thank you again for everything”

“Yes, thank you” Dan smiled at her

“Goodnight guys see you tomorrow” Sharon said heading upstairs.

“Goodnight lovebirds” Andrea said following her friend.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sharon woke up at 10:00am, it was rare for her to be waking up so late, but she had gone to bed around 3:30am so it was normal that she had slept until that hour, it felt like college all over again, and of course she had a terrible headache, she looked at Andrea and she was still asleep, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, trying not to make noises so she wouldn’t wake up her friend. She goes downstairs to prepare breakfast but when she entered the kitchen, she found Dan doing it already.

Dan turned around when he heard steps coming his way “finally someone is up” he said smiling at her.

“Gosh I feel awful and I didn’t drink that much” she takes a glass from a top cabinet and pours some water, taking a pill for the headache. “What are you making? it smells delicious”

“A bit of everything” he returned to the pancakes “I didn’t know what you all were in the mood for, so I made scrambled eggs and pancakes, there’s fruit on the table and orange juice too” he pointed at the breakfast “I hope you don’t mind me doing all this”

“Why would I mind? No one ever does breakfast for me, so I’m taking advantage of that this morning” she winked at him and sat down

“So about yesterday the whole Brenda thing” he said turning the pancake over so it wouldn’t burn “I truly think you need to talk with her but if she wants friendship, you should avoid her for a while because it won’t be easy for you to keep seeing her and pretend you don’t feel anything”

“I don’t think I’m in love with her, I’m just very attracted to her” she could keep lying to herself and everyone but deep inside she knew that it wasn’t only attraction, she liked the blonde Chief and she felt something else that no one else had made her feel.

“Just think about it okay, I don’t want to see you hurt” she didn’t remember when Dan had become so close to her, but she was grateful to have him in her life, he was like an older brother, always looking out for her and Andrea.

“I will” she simply said, taking a bite from the papaya.

Five minutes later Andrea came downstairs and joined Sharon at the table.

“Here” Sharon passed her the bottle of pills for the headache and poured her a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you” Andrea smiled and took the pill “gosh I feel like a truck run over me” Sharon and Dan started to laugh at that.

“Shhhh, keep it down please my head can’t stand it” Gavin approached to them and sat down too.

“Morning sleepyhead” Dan gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat next to him. “Well let’s eat, I’m starving”

The four friends were eating and talking tranquil when the doorbell rang, they all turned to look at Sharon wondering who might be.

“Don’t look at me, I don’t even know who can be” she got up and went to answer the door, the least person she expected to see was standing on her doorstep. “What are you doing her Jack?” She asked with a hard tone, the tone she use when she’s upset, doesn’t like someone or you just happen to be the ex. She goes outsides and leaves the door open.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought why not come say hi” he was always a good liar, but she knew him so well.

“What are you really doing here?” She asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well since you don’t answer my phone calls, I had to come and see you”

“I’m a very busy person” she looked at him and for the first time she felt pity, the man looked worse than a zombie like he hadn’t got sleep in days and his breath said it all, he had been drinking and probably gambling too. “What is so urgent that you couldn’t wait a few hours more?”

Before he could answer, Andrea spoke close to Sharon “who’s at the door Shar?” She was approaching to them, answering her own question.

“What are you doing here Jack?” She asked in a cold tone, she came closer to Sharon and put an arm around her, so the lawyer knew that she wasn’t alone, that she could always count on her, she wanted to protect her friend, she knew all the things he had put Sharon through.

“You are still sleeping with her Shar?” He asked completely ignoring Andrea’s question

Before Sharon could answer to anything, Andrea spoke again “first you don’t have the right to call her that, only the people that truly care for her, call her that way and secondly you didn’t answer to my previous question, what the hell are you doing here?” She raised her voice a bit.

“You are going to let her talk to me like that?”

“I don’t have time for this Jack so you either tell me what is it you want or leave” she uncrossed her arms and let Andrea hold her for support, this man always coming for money or a place to crash and she sometimes didn’t have the heart to say no, but with her friend by her side, she felt stronger.

“Can we talk alone at your studio?” he asked a bit embarrassed

“I rather not have this conversation inside my house, you are making me impatient so talk fast, I have things to do”

“Rather a person to do” he murmured but she heard him

“That’s it” she grabbed Andrea’s hand and went inside the house, closing the door behind them, but he was quick and put his foot, not letting her close the door.

“Sorry Sharon please I really need your help” he was begging now “I’m in trouble, I owe some money and I’m having death threads if I don’t pay”

“And that’s my problem because?...” he was really pitying him, he looked bad, but he would always come for help and always say the damn same speech and she would give him the money and he would disappear for years and come back again, so this time she wouldn’t fall for it.

“Please do it for our children” oh he had balls, how could he mention her children, the kids that he had never looked after, never attended to them, now that pissed her off.

“Don’t you ever mention my children again, you have no right to do so” she let go Andrea’s hand and walked closer to him “go to beg somewhere else because I’m done with your little games, I feel sorry for you, I don’t ever want to hear from you” and with that said, she walked inside the house, leaving him shaking for her cold words. But that wasn’t all because now it was Andrea’s time to speak.

“Leave before I call the police, you are pathetic Jack, you should stop doing this to her, you only hurt her more, if I ever hear that you are asking for her help again, I’ll kill you myself” and with that she walked inside the house throwing the door at his face.

She took a deep breath to compose herself and walked further into the house, colliding with Dan that was walking towards the door “where are you going?” She asked surprised.

“To give that son of a bitch a talk” he went to move but she stopped him.

“She needs us more, come on” he protested but walked with her to the living room, Sharon and Gavin where at the sofa, she wasn’t crying but she truly was very upset, the nerve this man had, coming to her house asking once again for her help when he never helped her. She was completely done.

“Shar what do you need?” Gavin asked

“I need to distract myself” she rubbed her hands against her face in frustration

“How about we go out for lunch later today or stay here and spend the day by the pool?” Dan suggested.

“I could use the swim, but you don’t have any clothes in here”

“Well how about” Gavin thought of it “I go back to my place and grab clothes for me and D and you can lend Andrea some swimsuit and clothes”

“Sounds good to me” she was grateful that her friends where there for her.

“Great” Gavin gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to the room, to put his shoes on, Dan following behind.

Once inside the room, Dan spoke “I think I should be the one going back to our place, she needs you more”

“That’s sweet but you are her friend too” he put his shoes on

“Yes, but you know her more than I do, and I haven’t met Jack and don’t know much about the whole situation, so you better stay and be there for her” he put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket “I won’t take long” he gave him a quick kiss and left.

Gavin returned to the living room and found Sharon and Andrea cleaning up the dishes from the table, so he joined and helped them. “where’s Dan?”

“We thought it was better if I stayed and he go”

“Oh okay” she started to put the dishes inside the dishwasher.

“But if you prefer him over me that’s totally fine” he attempted to joke, the mood had totally changed after Jack appeared.

“You know is not true” she smiled at him “but I know you are very lucky to have him”

“That I am” he agreed

Once the dishes were cleared and, on the dishwasher, Sharon decided to go take a quick shower. This day had started harsh, but she hopped it improved, specially in the night, that she was going out to have drinks with Brenda. She remembered to text Lily and let her know she wanted to meet for coffee so the two of them could talk and leave things clear. Sharon Raydor was looking forward to meeting Brenda but no, she didn’t have feelings for the blonde Chief.


	10. Drinks between friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the misspelling, wrote this one on my phone because I don't have a computer atm. Enjoy it :)

Brenda was having a late breakfast with her parents at a restaurant when she felt her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it and saw that it was a text from Sharon, she couldn’t help but smile.

  
**_*Are you still on for tonight? – S (11:00am)_ **

  
“Is that Fritz?” her mama asked when she saw her smiling.

  
“No mama” she said unlocking her phone to respond the text “is a friend”

  
“You have a friend?” she asked a bit surprised, she had never met a friend of her daughter, except when she was in high-school.

  
“Why is that so hard ta believe mama?” she looked up from the phone.

  
“What your mama’s traying to say is that we haven’t met a friend of yours” before she could defend herself her father spoke again “not counting your high-school friends”

  
She couldn’t believe what her parents where saying, but they were right, she didn’t actually have friends to go out with, she only had coworkers, her boyfriend and people she knew due to her work, but that was it, she had dedicated her whole life to her career and jobs, she didn’t have time to socialize, so it was good to have Sharon, but she wasn’t sure if a friendship between them could work, they were so different.

  
“So, who’s this friend of yours?”

  
“Just someone I met at work” she wanted to answer the text, but her mama had other plans because she wouldn’t leave the matter alone until Brenda answered all her questions.

  
“Honey what’s the name of your friend? this person works with you? Is it a woman?, because having a woman friend always helps.” Yes, her mama wanted to know everything.

  
“Mama please” she put down her phone on the table.

  
“Willie Rae please” Clay said at the same time, he knew better than pressuring his daughter with questions.

  
“What?” she looked confused and a bit hurt “I just wanna know my daughter, she’s always so far away from the family and we never know the risks she takes” she put down he fork and looked down, she was indeed afraid of her daughter’s job. “I just want her to be happy and know who’s in her life, taking care of her”

  
“Mamma” Brenda got up from her chair and went to her mom, kneeling and grabbing her hands “I’m fine, I didn’t know ya were feeling this way” she squeezed her hands a bit, seeing that a tear falls on her mama’s cheek “why didn’t ya say anything?”

  
“That’s a mother’s job Brenda Leigh, to worry about their children and wanting what’s best for them” she gave the blonde a kiss on her cheek.

  
Brenda went back to her sit “Mamma I have Fritzy and my coworkers”

  
“And this friend”

  
“Yes, she’s a lawyer and no she doesn’t work with us” she grabs her phone again “she works against us” saying that part with a harsh tone.

  
“What da ya mean?” her daddy talked

  
“That sometimes she’s the lawyer of suspects”

  
“I don’t understand the work of lawyers” her dad spoke again “how can they defend criminals is beyond me”

  
“If she’s my daughter’s friend then she’s good person” Willie Rae said with a smile on her face

  
“I’m just starting to get to know her better mama”

  
“Is good that ya are getting ta know her”

  
“We are going out ta have drinks, would you mind staying alone tonight?”

  
“We don’t mind at all honey, right?” her mama looked at Clay, to agree with her.

  
“No honey, go with your friend and have fun”

  
They kept eating and she finally could answer to Sharon’s text message:

  
**_*Yes, I’m still on for tonight -B (11:30)_ **

  
With the text sent, she went back to eat and converse with her parents, she would spend the day with them, go shopping and dedicate herself completely to them, after the concerns her mama had expressed, she felt a bit guilty about being the way she was with her family and the people that cared for her, she needed to change that.

  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
It was around 7:30pm and her friends were still at the house, she had a great day so far, they all were in Sharon’s room helping her to choose which outfit she should wear for her not date with Brenda, none of them could agree on something, Andrea wanted her to go with a simple dress, she had a few of those so it wouldn’t be a problem to choose one, Gavin on the other hand, wanted her to impress Brenda, leave her breathless so the blonde Chief wouldn’t help but admit her attraction towards Sharon, and Dan, well he had a different idea, he only wanted for the lawyer to be as neutral as possible, not simple but neither provocative, because he felt that Sharon had to talk with Brenda, not kiss her or do anything else before having a long and serious talk.

  
“You guys aren’t helping me” she said frustrated, all her friends were laying on her bed and she was standing, with a dress in her hands, showing them another option to wear.

  
“We just need to find the right outfit Shar” Gavin spoke “something that says I’m in control”

  
“Oh, please she doesn’t need an outfit for that” Andrea turned to him “can’t you see that only with her look, she’s in control” they both laughed at that.

  
“Hello I’m still here” Sharon spoke but neither listened to her, they just kept discussing about the outfit, so she just walked back inside her walk-in closet, she took a deep breathe and started to think about what to wear, she could only hear her friends talking and laughing, she was very lucky to have them in her life. After a few minutes, she remembered that she had a black dress above the knees, with sleeves to the wrists, she found it and took off her silk robe and tried it on, she approach to the mirror and completely loved how the dress looked, so she went back to the room to show her friends “this is the one” she said smiling.

  
They all turned to see her, and Gavin was the first one to speak “Yes, is simple, sexy but it isn’t provocative, I love it” he exclaimed in joy.

  
“Yes” Andrea and Dan said at the same time.

  
“Perfect, now what kind of shoes?”

  
“Beige” they spoke at the same time and laughed once again “not too tall” Gavin added when Sharon went back to her walk-in closet.

  
She came back to the room with the right pair of heels, not too short, not too tall. “Yes those” Andrea said.

  
“Great I’ll put some makeup and I’m done” she goes to the bathroom and her friends followed her “what are you all doing in here?” they turned to look at each other not knowing what to say or who should be the one speaking about their concerns “I know you all and you have something to say” she turned to look at her friends “so tell me what’s on your minds?”

  
“Well, we are just worried about you” Andrea said

  
“Why would you be?” she turned around to keep applying the makeup, she didn’t have much time left.

  
“Because we don’t want you to be hurt Shar” Gavin said

  
She turned around again and looked at her friends with love in her eyes “I truly appreciate what you guys do for me, specially today, but I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself, I’ll only be talking with Brenda, I need this, can’t keep avoiding it” she turned to the mirror and applied the mascara “besides you all agreed it was for the best if I have a conversation with Brenda”

  
“Just let us know how it goes please?” Dan said smiling at her “we want to be there for you”.

  
“Of course, I will” she said applying her lipstick, they walked back to the room and she grabs her purse.

  
After Sharon was ready, they went downstairs, grabbed their things and said their goodbyes. The lawyer gets into her car and texts Brenda letting her know she was on her way to pick her up, while driving to the Chief’s house she thought about how to approach the matter with her, how should she say the things she needed to say, she was so nervous about everything, how was she supposed to say that Brenda had changed so many things in her life, the fact that she not longer wanted one night stands, that for the first time she was falling in love with someone completely different from her. With all these things in her mind, she kept on driving, listening to Elvis Presley and singing along.

  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
When Brenda received the text message from Sharon, letting her know she was on her way, she freaked out, because she wasn’t ready, she had issues about choosing a proper outfit for the night, the lawyer had told her to dress nicely, but she couldn’t decide which dress to wear and she had less than an hour to be ready. She kept looking at a red dress and a blue one, that she had placed on her bed, she didn’t know which one to wear and she didn’t know why she was caring about how she looked, Sharon was just a friend, she didn’t have to dress to impress her but deep inside she knew that she of course wanted to impress the brunette. She needed to tell Sharon about her insecurities, all the confusion she had brought into her life after the lawyer had kissed her, but she wasn’t sure she would have the strengths to do so. She turned to look at the dresses on her bed and decided to wear the blue one, it was a simple dress, a bit above her knees with a v cut on the back, she puts it on and goes to her bathroom to apply some makeup and brush her hair.  
At 9:00 o’clock, her phone buzzes, is a text message from Sharon letting her know she’s downstairs waiting for her, suddenly she feels very nervous because she was going out with a woman that was making her very confuse and she didn’t know what to do, she loved Fritz but since Sharon had kissed her, she couldn’t help but wonder about what to do, starting to doubt even about her sexuality, about the love for her boyfriend. She texted Sharon:

  
**_*I’ll be down in a sec. –B_ **

  
And went to the living room to say goodnight to her parents, they would be leaving back home on Monday morning.

  
“I’m leaving now mama” she said approaching to them, they were watching tv on the couch.  
“Have a good time darling” her mama said

  
“Take care honey” her daddy said giving her a kiss on the cheek

  
“I’ll, love ya both, see ya tomorrow morning” she headed to the door, grabbed the keys that were hanging besides it and went to the elevator, her nerves were stronger, and she was able to hear her heart, it was beating faster than usual.

  
When she’s out of the building, she sees Sharon’s car parked in front, the smile that she has on her face, she can’t find an explanation for it, and she’s not sure she wants to find an explanation to it, all she knows is that she’s happy to go out with Sharon, after seeing the brunette on the restaurant with another woman, it had made her feel sad, to imagine another person being able to be with Sharon, get to kiss her, have dates with her, she truly needed to have a serious conversation with the lawyer because she couldn’t understand all the feelings she was having or if she was ready to follow them. She crosses the street and walks to Sharon’s car, knocking on the window for the lawyer to know she was there, the brunette unlocks the door and Brenda gets into the car, closing the door.

  
“Hi Brenda Leigh” Sharon said with a husky voice, she had seeing Brenda walking all the way to her car and she couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the Chief looked, she was going to be the end of her and going out with her and pretend to be friends, it would be a challenge for her.

  
“Hi Sharon” Brenda smiled at her, not knowing what else to say, even with the little light on the street that illuminated inside the car, she could see how beautiful Sharon looked.  
Being inside a small space, it felt weird for both, but not in a bad way, Sharon felt like she couldn’t breathe, all she could think about was kissing Brenda, but she had to control herself, she remembered what her friends had told her: stay focus and remember you need to talk with Brenda and decide what to do. So, she cleared her throat and turned on the car. For the Chief, it wasn’t different, she felt the urge to kiss the lawyer, to have her so close but not being able to kiss her, hurt; she was desperate to feel those amazing lips against her owns, she took a deep breath and started to think about all the important things she had to talk with Sharon before doing anything else.

  
“So where are we going?” she decided to distract herself by talking about other things, to keep her mind busy.

  
“We will go to a small bar down town, not far away from here” Sharon kept her eyes on the road “called The Moon”

  
“Ya have been there before?” Brenda kept looking at Sharon, she found herself enjoying that, she loved how concentrated the lawyer looked while driving.

  
“No, but a friend told me about it, he said is not crowded” she turned to look at Brenda and was surprised to see that the blonde was staring at her, she smiled, but remembered she was driving so she looked at the road again. “That way we can talk without noise”

  
Brenda blushed when she was caught staring “that’s nice” she said while looking out of the window. “I do think we have ta talk about important things” she felt her hands sweating a bit, this had never happened before, at least not when she was with a ‘friend’.

  
“I think so too” Sharon agreed with her, making Brenda smile at that, both were on the same page, they knew that this night was about talking, to let out their insecurities and concerns, to talk about what to do.

  
“Did ya know you are the only one that calls me by my full name?” Brenda said out of the blue, “except for ma parents”

  
“Oh” Sharon didn’t know what to say, “is that a bad thing?”

  
“No, not at all” Brenda smiled and looked at Sharon “I like it”

  
“Okay” Sharon couldn’t help but smile at that comment, she really liked to call the Chief by her whole name.

  
After five minutes of simple comments, they arrived at the bar. “We are here” she brought Brenda back to reality, she was far gone in her thoughts. They got out of the car and Brenda wait by the entrance while Sharon gave the keys to the valet parking, now she could look at the lawyer properly, she notice that the dress was simple but it looked beautiful on the brunette, her legs were tone and she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip, those legs were so beautiful and her hair looked like out of a commercial, so perfect, gosh this woman was doing things to her. She was so distracted by the lawyer’s beauty that she didn’t realize that Sharon looked at her and caught her staring once again.

  
The brunette approached to her and simply commented “stop staring Brenda Leigh” and she opened the door of the bar for Brenda to walk in first.

  
“I can’t help it” Brenda said while passing besides Sharon and inside the bar, it took a few seconds for the lawyer to recover from that comment, if Brenda wanted to have a proper conversation and keep this a friendship, she wasn’t doing a good work at it. She stood next to Brenda who was already talking with the host, they were seated right away, it seemed that Sharon’s friend was right, the place was tranquil, the bars stools were all occupied, but the tables not so much, the music was low, and they would be able to talk without having to raise their voices.

  
“Why didn’t we go to a bar you know?” Brenda asked curious to know why the lawyer decided this was better.

  
“Well, the bars I know are a bit crowded or…” she didn’t know how the Chief would react to that.

  
“Or what?” She was intrigued.

  
“Gay bars” Sharon smiled and called a waiter, Brenda could only blush at that.

  
“What are you having?” the waiter asked.

  
“I’ll have a whisky neat please” Sharon requested.

  
“I’ll have a glass of Merlot please” Brenda said smiling.

  
“Right away” the waiter left.

  
“So, ya frequency gay bars?” Brenda couldn’t help but ask, making Sharon laugh at that question.

  
“Well Brenda Leigh” she crossed her legs and put her hands on the table “I am a lesbian”  
Brenda blushed once again and nodded, she only kept asking silly questions because she didn’t know how to talk about her insecurities and the important things that needed to be said, so she did what she did best, talk about small things, to get to know Sharon better and avoid important conversations, just like a normal person would do.

  
“Which places do you like to go?” Sharon sensed that Brenda felt a bit shy.

  
“I don’t go out that much” Brenda crossed her legs as well “ma job is the most important thing”

  
“Hmmm” Sharon thought that she had to do something about it “we will have to change that, you need to go out more and distract yourself from those awful cases you get”

  
“Well, I don’t know many people here to go out with, I only have ma coworkers and Fritz”  
At the mention of the man’s name, Sharon tensed a bit and Brenda noticed “I can introduce you to people, you can make friends”

  
“Thank ya” she smiled at the lawyer and made a mental note about not mentioning Fritz during the conversation. “I was thinking about Andrea actually, I like her, but I don’t like to create relationships with coworkers, I don’t like to mix personal with work”

  
The waiter approached with their drinks and puts them on the table, giving Sharon a napkin “the bartender asked me to give you this” the lawyer looked confused and open to see what it said. Brenda got jealous and curious to know why the bartender had the nerve to send Sharon a note. The lawyer read the note and blushed when she looked what was written on.

  
***You look beautiful tonight* - L**

  
She closed the napkin again and put it on the table. It couldn’t be she thought, Lily worked there? Of course, she did, the girl had mentioned she worked at a bar on the weekends but never said in which one, she turned around to the bar and Lily waved at her, with that beautiful radiant smile that she had, she couldn’t help but wave too and smile.

  
“If ya want’ta I can leave and let ya two talk” Brenda said in a low tone, but the lawyer could hear her perfectly.

  
Sharon turned around, she couldn’t believe it, Brenda was jealous “sorry” she said taking her drink “let’s keep talking” she took a sip from her whisky “I think Andrea would accept your friendship if you ask her, she’s an amazing person, I can see you two getting along pretty well”

  
“Ya think so?” Brenda took a sip from her wine, she truly wanted to get to know Andrea better, she seemed like a nice person, someone easy to talk with.

  
“I don’t see why not Brenda Leigh” Sharon took another sip from her drink, “I can ask her to come with us another time, if we decide to go out again that is”

  
“I don’t see why we wouldn’t go out again” Brenda looked at Sharon and smiled.

  
“Great, I like it when we aren’t on cases, is different” she put down her drink “we seem to get along well”

  
“I have to agree on that” she raised her glass and drank to that “so where do ya know the bartender from? She keeps looking at us”

  
“She’s…” the thing is, Sharon didn’t know what Lily was to her, so she didn’t know what to answer

  
“Oh” Brenda knew now, “she’s a woman you have dated”

  
“Well not in the past”

  
“Oh Gosh!” she realized who the woman was “she’s the woman you were with at that restaurant on Wednesday” yes Brenda Leigh Johnson was so jealous “she’s so young”

  
“Yes, that’s her, but in my defense, I didn’t know she worked here” she took another sip from her drink “and yes, she’s young” she didn’t like Brenda’s tone.

  
“Oh no, ya don’t own me any explanation Sharon” Brenda wanted to go out of there as soon as possible, but she needed to talk with the lawyer, on the other hand, knowing that Sharon had something with this young woman, made her feel a bit hurt, but after all, she was with Fritz and Sharon could do whatever she wanted with her life, they weren’t anything. Probably it was a big mistake to have agreed to this encounter.

  
“What did you want to talk about Brenda Leigh?” Sharon couldn’t keep the conversation in circles, avoiding the main reason they were there, was not helping.

  
“I don’t think it matters anymore” she said in a low tone.

  
“Brenda if Lily’s presence makes you uncomfortable to talk, we can go to another place” Sharon spoke with a serious tone.

  
“Is just that I can’t help but think of her with you and feel…” she couldn’t keep talking.

  
“Feel what Brenda Leigh?” Sharon looked at her.

  
“Feel jealous” Sharon could barely hear what the blonde said and couldn’t help but smile.

  
“How do you think I feel about your boyfriend?” Brenda was looking at her drink because she didn’t dare to look at Sharon “I don’t know how to be your friend Brenda Leigh, I don’t know if I can handle seeing you with someone else when all I want is you” the lawyer said with sadness in her eyes.

  
“I can’t do this Sharon” Brenda got up and went to the bathroom, leaving a worried Sharon behind, not knowing what to do. She thought it was better to leave Brenda alone, to compose herself, she also needed the time alone to think about what the hell was that reaction about, Brenda had just said she was jealous, but she couldn’t be with Sharon!? Her friends where right, she ended up hurt. She took a deep breath and the rest of her drink, she felt someone approaching to her and hopped it was Brenda but when she turned around, she saw it was Lily.

  
“You tempt to date more than one person at the same time?” Lily sounded hurt.

  
She stood up “this is not a date, she’s my friend”

  
“She doesn’t look like your friend”

  
“Yeah you are right and that’s what I wanted to talk about” she saw Brenda walking towards them “but now is not the time or place to talk about it” Lily just nodded and went back to tend the bar.

  
Sharon sat down but she couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt about Brenda’s reaction, the blonde Chief grabbed her purse from the chair and said “I’m sorry Sharon” not even looking at her, walking out of the bar. The lawyer couldn’t leave things like that, so she put some money on the table and walked out of the bar as well, to see if she could try to talk with the blonde before she left. Once outside the bar she saw Brenda waiting for a cab, but the street was very alone, so she decided to approach the Chief.

  
“Brenda don’t do this” she didn’t turn around “please look at me, we need to talk about this”

  
“I can’t, I’m afraid” Brenda said turning around but not looking at Sharon.

  
“Of what?”

  
“Of everything” she moved her hands in the air “I don’t know how to be with a woman, this is the first time I feel attracted to one” she looked at Sharon “I thought that what I had with Fritz was something special and then ya came into ma life and turned it upside down” she started to talk fast “ya make me feel so many things and that scares me a lot, I thought I was straight for God’s sake” Sharon looked at her and realized how confused the other woman was and it was all her fault, but she couldn’t change it, “so I don’t know what ta do about all this feelings, I don’t wanna hurt Fritz either”

  
Sharon got closer to her and whisper “do you think I’m not scared as well? I had my life put together, I didn’t let anyone stay in it, but then you came and changed that Brenda Leigh” she put her hand on Brenda’s cheek “for the first time in a very long time I don’t know what to do, I’m feeling everything at the same time, you also put my life upside down, but if you think that…” she took a step back “you can’t leave your boyfriend because you are scared of letting yourself feel and follow your heart, then I don’t know what can I do about that, but one thing I know for sure is that I can’t be just your friend because I’m already too involved” Brenda couldn’t moved after hearing all that, she was paralyzed, Sharon had opened up her heart to her, when she was about to talk, her phone rang, but she didn’t feel it was important.

  
“What do we do Sharon? I don’t want to lose you” she said ignoring her phone.

  
“I don’t know Brenda Leigh it seems the decision is yours to make, I already told you how I feel, but if you take long…” she said opening her purse and taking out the parking ticket “I don’t know if I’ll still be here waiting for you” the phone kept ringing.

  
“Sharon please wait” she opened her purse and took her phone to see who was calling none stop “I’ll answer because is from work, but don’t you dare to move” so Sharon did as she was told, Brenda’s tone didn’t leave room for discussion.

  
“What is it Lieutenant?” she looked at Sharon while Andy told her everything about a new case they had “okay send me the address and I’ll be there” this phone call was either a blessing or a curse, “yes thank ya, bye bye” she hangs up the phone and puts it back inside the purse.

  
“Do you need a ride?” Sharon asked, she needed to go home and forget about this conversation and the feelings she had for the blonde.

  
“Stop Sharon please” Brenda approached to her “I have ta arrange some things in my life” she got closer to the lawyer, who looked a bit confuse, “do ya think ya can be patient with me?”

  
“I don’t know Brenda maybe I need some kind of reassurance” she said smirking at that.

  
“Ya are terrible ya know that” Brenda grabbed Sharon by her coat and brought her closer, kissing her “of course ya do” she broke the kiss to said that.

  
“Can you shut up for just a sec” Sharon kissed her again, with more passion and love, this kiss was different from the ones they had shared before, all their emotions were there, in one kiss, they knew that everything would be alright, it would take a bit longer for them to be together, but for now there weren’t any concerns, being together was the right thing to do. Sharon was willing to wait for Brenda but who knew how long it would take the younger woman to leave her boyfriend. They broke the kiss and smiled to each other.

  
“Come on” Sharon grabbed her hand and they walked to the valet parking “where do you want me to take you?” She gave the guy the ticket and some money, they waited for the car.

  
“Can ya take me to this address?” she took her phone from her purse and showed Sharon the address Andy had sent her.

  
“Yes I can” the car arrived and she opened the door for Brenda, close it once the blonde was inside and walked to the driver’s side, sat down and closed the door “I will take you with one condition” she said with a smirk on her face, she was more confidence now that she knew the Chief wanted her.

  
Brenda couldn’t help but laugh at that, “ya are definitely terrible” she turned to look at the lawyer “what da ya want?”

  
“A date” Sharon simply said.

  
“Okay I can agree ta that” Brenda smiled too, she couldn’t wait for this date to come.  
Sharon drove Brenda to the crime scene, parking half block away so the people from the Chief’s team wouldn’t see her, before the blonde could move out of the car, Sharon grabbed her hand, making her turn around, kissing her one last time for the night, the blonde reciprocate to the kiss, bringing her hands to Sharon’s face, prolonging it, she passed her tongue on the lawyer’s lip, asking for permission and who was Sharon to denied her, so their tongues started a battle of dominance, their hands were all over each other, trying to feel closer, they didn’t realize how many minutes passed by, until they heard a noise on the car window, breaking their making out session, Brenda looked out to see who was the responsible person to dare to break the best kissing she had in all her life and she saw it was a policeman, probably wanting to know what they were doing so close to a crime scene. She took out her badge from her purse and opened the door, showing it to the officer.

  
“Good evening ma’am” he simply said after seeing the badge from the Chief “your team is waiting for you”

  
“Thank ya officer, I’ll be there in a sec” the guy didn’t say anything else and walked back to his car.

  
Brenda Took off her seatbelt and looked at Sharon, her hair was a mess because the Chief’s hands found their way to it, her lipstick was almost gone as a result of their kissing, she looked beautiful and sexy, she realized she might look like the lawyer, but she didn’t care, that had been the most incredible, sexiest make out session she had inside a car. Sharon simply smile to her while she arranged her hair and her lipstick, not saying a word.

  
“How da I look?” Brenda asked turning to look at her lover.

  
“Beautiful” Sharon said smiling and biting her lower lip, trying not to kiss Brenda again.

  
“Thank ya” she blushed a bit and her eyes couldn’t help but look at Sharon biting her lip “don’t do that” she complained “it makes me want to kiss ya more and I have ta work”

  
“Okay go Brenda Leigh, we don’t want another officer to remind you that you have work to do, we talk later okay?” The blonde nodded and gave the lawyer a last peck on the lips.

  
“We talk later” she smiled and got out of the car, closing the door behind and walking to the crime scene, moving her hips a bit more than usual, knowing that Sharon would be looking at her.

  
Sharon stayed there, seeing how Brenda moved her hips, damn, that woman was going to be the death of her, she put her car in reverse, and drove to her house smiling all the way because things with Brenda were finally falling into place. She parked her car and went inside her house, without knowing that someone was expecting her inside, all she remembered was putting her keys on the small table next to the door and suddenly everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, who do you think is that person waiting for Sharon?


	11. Struggling for life (1)

She blinked and tried to move her arms but realized she couldn’t, she tried to see the reason why but everything was blurry, she moved both arms again and felt a rope around them, she was tied to a chair, she tried to move her legs but it was impossible too, they were tied together, she tried to open her eyes again, blinking a few times, starting to see properly, finally after a minute trying, she was able to see her surroundings, the first thing she realized was that she wasn’t at her house, she was in a small room, she tried not to panic and started to think about what had happened, she remembered arriving home after talking with Brenda and then everything goes black, she took a deep breath and started to look around to see if she could know where she was, she turned to the left and felt a horrible pain on the back of her head, making her remember that when she opened the door of her house, she felt a blow on the back of her head, making her lose consciousness, she complained a bit and felt the need to scream but her mouth was with a gag, making her feel more powerless, now that her eyes were completely opened she could realize it wasn’t night anymore, the room she was in, had a small window, letting the daylight to get through it, it didn’t illuminated the whole room, but she could see a table not far away from her, and nothing else, she kept looking around, to the floor, searching for something sharp perhaps, to help her free herself, she was desperate to get out of there. Suddenly she hears the door being opened, she didn’t know how to react and did the first thing that came to her mind, to close her eyes again, trying to hide the fact that she was awake.

“She’s still out” she heard the voice of a man speaking, she had never heard it before.

“Make her wake up, we need the money, is being too long” another voice spoke, a bit far from the room she was in, as soon as those words were heard, she panicked even more, how long had she been there?, no wonder she felt hungry and thirsty, she heard the man approaching and opened her eyes before he could do anything bad to her.

“Ahhh good you are awake” he said with a harsh but relief tone, like he had been waiting forever for her to wake up, his face was covered with a mask though, so she couldn’t see his face and she noticed he was wearing black clothes, these people, whomever they were, she didn’t know what they wanted from her, she thought about all the possibilities: it could be a pissed off client, someone who needed money and decided to take her and demand it, an enemy (she knew she had many people that would wanted her dead) but for now, all she wanted to do was to be back home, alive. She looked at him with the look she gave people she doesn’t like -trying to hide the panic she felt-, it was a hard look, a look that could make anyone feel uncomfortable. “I know you are in disadvantage here” the man said getting closer to her “but we need you to do everything we say and you won’t get hurt” he approached more “I’m going to take the gag, but I need you to promise me you won’t scream, can you do that?” She just nodded, the least she wanted to do was to disobey these people “good” he said taking the gag carefully, she moved her mouth a bit and felt it dry.

“What do you want?” she asked with a husky voice.

“For now, I want you to stay steady” he walked to a table and grabbed a bottle of water, approached to the lawyer again and put the bottle close to her mouth, she inclined her head back and drank half of it. Why was this person treating her so well? what could they possibly need from her that they haven’t killed her yet. “You’ve been out for more than a day, we were giving up on you” she freaked out, how could that be possible, she needed to contact Brenda, her friends, she tried to move but the robes wouldn’t let her. “Calm down, you’ll be safe back home once you pay us $500,000”

“Why would I do that?” She knew better than paying without knowing the reasons of the demands.

“Well you either pay or end up dead like your ex-husband” well she didn’t see that one coming, so her ex was saying the truth, he did owe a lot of money and now he was dead and that’s why these people had taken her, to make her pay for his debts.

“Hate to break it to you” she spoke a bit more confident “but I have nothing to do with my ex-husband, for over a decade, so why would I pay?”

“Like I said lady, you either pay or die” he sat on the table, crossing his arms, she noticed a tattoo on his wrist, it was a small tail, perhaps from a dragon or a snake, she made a note in her mind to remember that for later, if she made it out alive.

“What day is it?” She tried to move her arms again to see if the rope somehow loosen up a bit, but it wasn’t working.

“Is Monday, it seems that we hit you too hard, you have been unconscious since then” he approached again and offered her more water, she accepted it and drank the rest of it.

“I’ll give you your money” she said, knowing that it was her only choice if she wanted to live “but first I demand food, I’m starving”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do” the man said walking away and closing the door.

Should she feel sorry to know that her ex was dead? should she cry? she actually didn’t know how to react to everything that was happening, she was a bit sad yeah, in the end, she didn’t wish him to be dead, but after everything he had done, these was by far the worst, even dead he was causing troubles. She was so scared, of course she had that among of money, but why should she be the one giving it? Why did her ex had to be this way? Her kids came to her mind and she hopped they were fine, but it had been more than a day since she had been taken away, so she didn’t know what had happened and probably people would know by now that she was missing, maybe Brenda knew too, but she couldn’t help feeling scared.

She heard a noise and the door was opened, the man was there again, this time with some food. “I’ll untie you, but you need to promise me not to do anything reckless” she nodded to that, so he started to loosen the ropes and she felt a bit better, they had tied her with so much strength, that she could barely feel her arms, she moved her fingers and wrists, to make the blood circulate again, the man walked to the table, grabbed the plate of food and gave it to her, she started to eat the rice, it felt like she hadn’t eat in weeks.

“Thank you” she said with her mouth full.

“So, about the money” the man spoke again “we need it in cash”

“How am I supposed to do that? If I don’t have that among of cash on me” she bites a piece of bread.

“You’ll make a phone call and this person you decide to call, will be the one recollecting the money”

“No one can do that, I don’t know anyone with that among of cash” she knew a few people, but she wanted to make another move, persuade them to let her leave for the cash and that way she would be out and try to contact the police.

“Look lady I know what you are trying to do” he got up “you’ll make that phone call, or you die” he went out again, forgetting to tie her.

She just kept eating and thought about who she should call, her parents could be an option, but she didn’t want them to get worried, Gavin was the only one able to go to the bank and take that among of money from the law firm’s account, she finished her meal and waited for the man to return, the minutes passed and nothing, no one came, it felt like an eternity when the door opened once again, but the person that came through the door looked taller and stronger than the other guy, he approached to her.

“You’ll make that phone call now” she thought he was the man in charge “we have waited too long for the money, so don’t make anything stupid” he approached to her “you’ll ask for $500,000 and say they only have two hours to collect it, if they don’t do it, you’ll die” he gave her a cell phone “don’t take long, I’ll be counting the seconds and when I tell you, you hang up, don’t make any mistakes”, she nodded and dialed the phone number she had learnt so many years ago, it rang three times.

“Hello?” it was Gavin’s voice, it was so good to hear his voice.

“Hi darling” she said with a relief tone.

“Oh my God Shar, where are you?” he sounded very concerned “are you alright?”

“Can’t talk much” she said looking at the man in front of her, who was looking at his watch “I need you to collect $500,000, you have two hours to collect it”

“Okay, okay, look we know that you were taken, so I’ll do everything to bring you back home safe, I promise you that, I’ll collect the money no matter what, but first tell me how you are, did they…” he took a deep breath “did they hurt you?”

“I know love, I’m fine nothing has happened” she was about to cry “is Jack’s fault” she said with tears in her eyes and the man in front of her made a sign with his hand for her to cut the phone call but she didn’t want to, so she kept talking “How are my kids? Are they fine…” she was so worried about them, but before she could hear his respond, the phone was taken away from her hand and the man hang up, he got so angry and throw a punch on her face, making her fall out of the chair.

“That was a big mistake” he arranged the chair again and grabbed her by the arm, making her stand up and sit once again on the chair, while doing so, she bite him on the arm hard, making him back off a bit, exclaiming in pain, earning another punch close to her mouth. “I don’t want to hurt you again, please stop”, she calmed down and he made her sat on the chair, tying her up again. “Your friend better hurry with the money, you’ll call again in two hours to give the next instructions and you better not screw this” he approached to the door “I won’t be patient again, you’ll die if you do something like that again” he closed the door harshly.

As soon as the door was closed, she let the tears fall, she felt a lot of pain in her face, her life depended now on her friend and he only had two hours to collect the money and she wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it, she thought of the people she loved and two hours felt like an eternity because she didn’t have notion of the time.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sunday, Gavin and Dan’s house (11:00am)**

“Sharon hasn’t answered to my texts” Gavin said approaching his fiancé, who was taking off his sport clothes to take a shower.

“Babe maybe she’s too busy to answer” Dan said giving him a kiss on his shoulder.

“I’m worried, she isn’t like this, I sent her one last night and now” he looked at his phone “I’m telling you is weird that she hasn’t answered me” Dan attempt to hugged him but Gavin backed away “you are all sweaty” he made a face of disgust.

Dan stopped and tried to look offended “maybe things with Brenda went well last night” he suggested “come take a shower with me” he grabbed Gavin by the hand and made him walk to the bathroom and inside the shower.

“Okay, but if she doesn’t answer after we are done” he said taking off his pajama pant “I’ll call her”

“Whatever you say handsome” he said stepping inside the shower, Gavin following.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sunday, Gavin and Dan’s house (12:00pm)**

“She’s not answering to my calls” Gavin said more worried “what if something went wrong with Brenda last night and she’s drunk somewhere?”

“She isn’t that reckless babe” he hugged his fiancé from behind “but if it makes you feel tranquil, we can go to her house and see if she’s alright” he kissed him behind his ear.

“Thank you” he said turning around and kissed Dan on the lips “let’s go”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sunday, Sharon’s house (12:30pm)**

They arrived at Sharon’s house half hour later, Dan parked the car behind Sharon’s.

“I told you she was home” he said confident, turning off the engine.

“More reason for her to answer me” Gavin said opening the door and walking to the entrance of the house, Dan closed the doors of the car and joined his fiancé. They rang the bell for a few minutes, but nothing was heard inside the house, no sign of footsteps “you go around the fence, and see if she’s on the back yard, maybe she’s there and doesn’t hear the bell” Dan nodded and walked to the back part of the house.

“She’s not here!!” Dan said loud, seeing how the glass door of the living room was opened.

“That’s it, I’m going in, hope she’s decent” Gavin said to himself, he had a spare key for emergencies and this was one, clearly, he opened the door and was surprised to see a vase broken, all the pieces on the floor and Sharon’s purse too. “Dan, honey!!” he called his fiancé, who was there in a sec.

“What the hell happened here?” Dan asked behind him.

“I don’t know” Gavin said a bit worried “maybe she was too drunk”

“Babe this doesn’t seem like Sharon, her car is outside” he pointed out “she wouldn’t have drove drunk and you know it”

“What are you saying?” Gavin turned to face his fiancé.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, but let’s check the rest of the house, to see if she’s here” they walked inside the house and entered every single room, but there was no sign of Sharon.

They checked Sharon’s room last, but no, their friend wasn’t there, it was like she had vanished. “That’s it I’m calling the police” Gavin said taking out his phone, but before he could dial the number, they heard noises downstairs, a woman’s voice, who wasn’t Sharon, and a man talking, they looked at each other and Gavin put his phone back in his jeans pocket, they walked to the stairs and saw it was the police.

“Freeze!!” a policeman pointed at them with the gun “don’t move, Chief in here!!” the man yelled, without taking his eyes away from the two men upstairs.

A woman appeared, Gavin recognized her, it was Brenda “Oh thank God you are here, I was about to call you guys…”

“I said don’t move” the policeman said.

“Is okay Lieutenant I know him” Brenda spoke “he’s Sharon’s friend”

Gavin and Dan walk the rest of the steps and approached to Brenda “what’s happening here?” the lawyer asked worried.

“We don’t know yet” Brenda said putting away her gun “we came to see Sharon but instead found the door opened and that mess on the floor…”

“Yeah sorry about the door opened, it was us” Dan said taking Gavin’s hand “he was worried because Shar wouldn’t answer her phone, so we decided to come and see if she was okay, but found that” he pointed to the floor, where the vase and purse were.

“So ya don’t know where she is?” Brenda asked worried

“No” they answered at the same time.

“Well an officer will take your statements” she was about to walk where her team was, but Gavin spoke, making her stop.

“Brenda, why are you all in here?” he let go Dan’s hand and approached to her “what’s happening?”

She turned around “ta let her know that her ex-husband is dead, and we wanted to ask her a few questions”

“Jack’s dead?” Gavin asked surprised.

“Yeah, come with me let’s sit down” they walked to the living room and sat down “how well did ya know him?”

“He was an ass” Dan said, and Brenda raised an eyebrow surprised.

“How so?” she asked looking at the man.

“Well he gambled a lot and drank a lot” Gavin spoke this time “abandoned her when the kids were around 10 and 7” Gavin supported his head on both hands “and has always come back asking for money” Brenda was surprised by hearing all this, she had never imagined that Sharon had gone through all that, it must have been hard for the lawyer.

“When was the last time he came? Any of ya know?” Brenda started to make the connections, Jack was killed because of money and now Sharon was missing, she stared to get worried, she needed to find her soon.

“He came over yesterday morning” Dan said “if it wasn’t for Andrea, she would have probably given him the money, like she always did”

Brenda stood up and started walking from one place to another, thinking about everything that Sharon’s friends had said, “wait here, let me talk with ma team” they nodded and watched her walk away.

“I’m so worried now” Gavin stood up and put his hand on his pockets “what if something happens to her?” he walked and looked out of the window to Sharon’s backyard

Dan approached to his fiancé and hugged him from behind “I can’t believe I let Andie talk me out of hitting that man, now I can’t do it”

Gavin laughed at that “only you can say funny things in times like this” he turned around and let his fiancé hug him, he rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, “we need to find her D, I can’t lose her” he said with a sad tone.

“We will do whatever we can to bring her back” Dan said giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, it was an older man “I’m Lieutenant Provenza” he extended his hand to shake theirs.

“Gavin and Dan my fiancé” the lawyer spoke.

“Let’s sit down” the older man pointed to the couch and they sat down, the couple on the big sofa and Provenza on the small one.

“I’ll be taking your statements” he opened a small pad and a pen “the Chief told us Sharon had a confrontation with Jack yesterday, can any of you tell me about that?” he looked at the two men sitting down close to each other and holding hands.

“Well actually neither of us so the confrontation, we were inside the house the whole time” Gavin spoke first “Andie was the one to witness it”

“Who’s Andie?”

“Andrea Hobbs, she’s the DA” Dan spoke this time, at the mention of the lawyer’s friend, the Lieutenant made a face, how could such a wonderful woman get along with someone like Sharon? But he wasn’t there to question that.

Before Provenza could ask another question, they heard an argument outside the house, so they all turned to see what was happening “wait here” the older man said standing up and walking outside the house, it was Andrea arguing with an officer to let her go inside, she didn’t have her ID with her, so the policeman didn’t let her move, “let her pass officer” the Lieutenant spoke, Andrea walked to the house.

“What’s going on here?” she said once she was close to Provenza.

“Let’s go inside, your friends are here” he stepped aside and let her pass

As soon as the couple saw Andrea get inside the house they stood up and walked fast to hug her “Hey Andie” they talked at the same time and the three of them hugged.

“Please someone explain me what’s going on” she said, stopping the hug, “I just came here because Shar wasn’t answering me and I wanted to know how she was” she walked to the living room and left her purse on the coffee table “and as I’m approaching to the house I see patrols outside”.

“See I wasn’t the only one worried” Gavin said to Dan, sitting down on the arm of the couch “Jack’s dead and Sharon is missing”

“What? Slow down what do you mean Shar is missing?” Andrea asked worried

“Yes, we arrived an hour ago and she wasn’t home, her phone and purse are here” Gavin said looking at his friend.

“This is all Jack’s fault” Andrea said angry “if he wasn’t dead I would kill him myself” Provenza heard that and looked at her “oh come on Lieutenant, if you knew the man you would say the same thing”

“I’m not saying anything” Provenza spoke “but don’t say things like that out loud, when we haven’t found the killer yet”

“Well if you must know I didn’t do it” she said confident “I was with my ex, giving her all her stuff back”

Provenza looked at her with an eyebrow raised, he never imagined the lawyer dated women “I never said you were a suspect” he approached to the trio and sat down “but I do need you to tell me what happened yesterday morning between Sharon and Jack”

Andrea sat down too “well we were having breakfast when the doorbell rang and Sharon went to see who it was, she was taking long so I decided to see who was at the door and that’s when I saw him, he looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept in days, he was asking her for money again”

“Money for what?” Provenza interrupted her

“He was always a gambler and after the divorce, he would always come back for that, but this time it was different”

“Different how?”

“Well he was desperate, saying that he was going to die if he didn’t pay, but Sharon told him she wouldn’t give her any money and asked him to leave or she would call the police” she knew that she was the one saying that, but she was an attorney and knew better than saying everything

“Did Jack leave after that?” Provenza asked.

“Yes, I went outside 15 minutes later, to go to my house for some clothes and he was gone” Dan spoke “I didn’t kill him though, but he deserved it” saying the last part very low, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Provenza.

“D” Gavin exclaimed “you don’t say that in front the police”

“What about you Gavin?” Provenza looked at him serious.

“What? I didn’t kill him, look Lieutenant the three of us were here until seven pm, Dan and I spent the rest of the night together in our home” he stood up “stop treating us like suspects and find out where Sharon is, every minute you spend with us, is wasted and you won’t find her” he said desperate.

“Gavin calm down please” Dan approached to him to give him support.

“No” Andrea spoke “he’s right, you should be out there looking for her, she might be in danger and all you do is question us about a stupid man”

Provenza stood up “the three of you will remain in here until Chief Johnson returns”

“Where is she by the way?” Gavin asked before the old man leave.

“She’s with the team asking the neighbors if they saw anything last night” Provenza said and walked out of the house, lawyers could be a pain he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continue...


	12. Struggling for life (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay and any misspells :) hope you like this chapter

**Sunday, Brenda and her team visiting the houses of Sharon’s neighbor (16:00pm)**

Brenda knock on yet another door, she was tired and desperate, ever since she arrived at Sharon’s house, she got very worried to not find the lawyer in there, she needed to find the woman, she had recently accepted her feelings for her and she couldn’t lose the lawyer now, for the past hour she had been asking questions to the neighbors and no one had seen anything out of the ordinary, some saw Sharon arguing with a man, but no one had seen anything after that.

“Who is it?” a woman’s voice was heard inside the house.

“Is the police ma’am we have a few questions” Brenda said showing her badge.

“What kind of questions?” she sounded worried.

“Regarding one of your neighbor’s Sharon Raydor” Brenda was getting a bit impatient.

The door was opened and a woman around her 60’s showed “who’s the man with you?” she said with concerned eyes.

“That’s Lieutenant Flynn” Brenda said pointing at the man besides her “show her your badge” and the man did.

“Okay” it seemed like the woman was afraid of something, “come inside I have coffee if you would like?” the older woman said politely.

“No ma’am, thank you” they walked into the living room and sat down.

“Did you see something out of the ordinary yesterday?” Brenda asked once the woman sat on a small sofa close to the windows.

“Well yesterday morning I heard some people arguing and I couldn’t help but look out of my bedroom window to see what was happening” the woman was trying to justify her actions.

“And who did you see?” Brenda looked at the other woman.

“It was Sharon with a man, a bit taller than her”

“Could you describe him?” Flynn asked

“He was taller than her, with blonde hair, he seemed like in his late 40’s or 50, I don’t know” she crossed her legs and started to remember what had happened “he was dressed casual, with jeans, a blue shirt and a brown jacket”

“Is this the man?” Brenda asked showing her a picture of Jack.

“Yes definitely” the woman said without hesitation.

“Could you see anything else, was there any physical altercation between them?” Andy spoke again, Brenda was a bit distracted and he could sense it, something was troubling his Chief.

“Well there was this woman with Sharon” Brenda turned to look at the older woman, surprised, who could it be?

“Who?” Brenda asked, she was a bit jealous, but remembered where she was and tried to compose herself, Sharon wouldn’t do that to her would she!? She was confused but better hear what the woman had to say before jumping to any conclusion.

“Well I don’t know who she is, but I have seeing her before, many times” the woman said with a reserved tone “actually they are always very close to each other when I have seen them”

“What are ya saying ma’am?” yes Brenda’s blood was boiling inside, who was this woman.

“Well we all know that Sharon prefers women” she said with disgust, she clearly didn’t like what her respect neighbor had become in, “actually now I remember you, you came out of that house early one morning” Andy looked at his Chief intrigued, now everything made sense, Brenda was a bit blushed, but she preferred to change the conversation.

“Can ya tell me the description of this woman?” Brenda asked impatient.

“Yes, she’s the same height as Sharon, blonde, she’s probably around her late 30’s she was wearing pajamas, they both were” okay Brenda had enough, she would have to ask Sharon about who this woman was “she wasn’t there when the conversation started, clearly the man was upsetting Sharon and the other lady was a bit overprotected because she walked out of the house and put a possessive arm around her waist, like she thought this man could do something to her”

“What happened next?” Andy asked, clearly what the woman was saying was upsetting his Chief, but he still didn’t know why.

“They argued for a few minutes and then Sharon walked back inside the house with the woman but the man didn’t let them close the door” the woman grabbed her cup of coffee and drank a bit “they argued more and Sharon went inside the house and the other woman stayed, she yelled something to the man, I didn’t understand what she was saying but it clearly made the man walk away and that’s what I saw” this woman clearly knew everything that happened around her house, she was the nosy neighbor, Brenda could tell so she should take advantage of her.

“Did ya see something last night?” Brenda asked, hoping the woman had.

“Yes” she put down her cup on the coffee table, “it was kind of late, I don’t remember the time, but I went to the bathroom and heard some noises coming from Sharon’s house, I looked out of the window and saw two people” she took a deep breath.

“Take a moment” Brenda said looking at the older woman, she was clearly scared.

“I saw them take Sharon away” the woman started to sob a bit “they put her inside a van and drove away, I’m sorry if I didn’t call the police” the woman started to cry desperate “I just didn’t know what to do, I was so scared”

“Is okay, nothing will happen to you” Andy reassured her.

“Could you see the van? What color was it?” Brenda asked patient, so now everything was confirmed, someone had taken Sharon away.

“It was dark, I really can’t tell what color” she said calming down a bit, grabbing a Kleenex that Andy offered her “Thank you”.

“Okay” Brenda stood up “thank you for the information Miss. Miller, if you feel safer an officer will stay with you”

“Thank you, I hope you find Sharon” she said cleaning her tears.

“I’m sure we will” Brenda said walking out of the house, she needed some air, she was so worried, she needed to find Sharon as soon as possible, this case was too personal for her.

“Chief are you fine?” Andy asked when he found her crouching, with her hands on her knees, trying to breathe.

“Yeah, I’m fiane Lieutenant” Brenda reassured him, but that clearly didn’t convince him.

“You don’t seem fine” he got closer to her “look I know we don’t know each other that well, but it seems to me that you are too much involved in this case” he put a hand on her shoulder “what the woman said back there, what is it? I don’t need explanations Chief but I’m trying to understand”

“I just can’t lose her” that’s all Brenda could say, and he understood.

“You won’t lose her” he squeezed her shoulder “we will find her” she nodded at that.

“Thank ya Andy” she said smiling.

“Any time Chief, now let’s go back to Sharon’s house”

They walked back to Sharon’s house, Brenda was a bit more tranquil after the small conversation she had with Andy, his support in that moment mattered a lot to her and his discretion too.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sunday, Sharon’s house (17:00pm)**

The atmosphere in the house was tense, the three friends were worried for Sharon and they were deciding whether to call Sharon's children or not, it was getting late and they didn’t have news from her and the police weren’t telling them if there was a new development on the case.

“I think is time to talk with Shar’s family, they have to know what’s going on” Andrea was the one to break the silence.

“Yes, I think we have waited enough” Gavin agreed with her.

“You call Em and I call Ricky?” Andrea suggested, and Gavin nodded to that, grabbing his phone that was currently on the coffee table.

“How about her parents?” Dan asked, “do you have their phone number babe?”

“Yeah let me look it up” he turned to his fiancé “thank you for being here D”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, Sharon is my friend too and I want to help in every possible way” Dan gave a peck on Gavin’s cheek.

The three friends started to make the phone calls when Brenda arrived at Sharon’s house, so the Chief gave them space, when she asked why they were on their phones Provenza told here they were calling Sharon’s family.

“I need you’all to work with what you have from the neighbors, Miss. Miller did see two people taking Sharon in a van” Brenda said rubbing her fingers over the forehead, thinking hard about who this people were and where were they, it had been more than twelve hours since Sharon went missing and they hadn’t made any demands, or contacted anyone, something was wrong and she could sense it.

“The other neighbors were useless really” David spoke “some were out, and others said they didn’t hear anything”

“Well there was a neighbor that spotted a van, but he said it didn’t seem suspicious because it had a logo, about house painting” Julio said looking at his notes

“What color was it?” she asked hoping it was dark.

Julio reviewed his notes “here it is” he exclaimed “it was white”

“No, it isn’t the same, Miss. Miller said she saw a dark van, but she couldn’t tell the color” she said frustrated. “Provenza” she said turning to the man in question “did you find anything here in the house?”

“Well the bolt of the backyard door is damaged and the bolt of the glass door from the living room too, so my guess is they came into the house from the back of the house”

“And why is Andrea here?” she asked surprised.

“She showed up” Provenza explained “apparently she and Gavin were worried about Sharon, they didn’t tell me why, but I did interrogate them about Jack and they were here when Sharon had that argument with her ex”

Brenda sighed relieved, she was such an idiot, now she made the connections, Dan and Gavin had mention Andrea before, she was so distracted that the first thing that came to her mind, she thought of it and didn’t make the connections before, she was happy and relief that the woman that Miss Miller mentioned, was Andrea “what did they say about the argument? I didn’t get the chance to ask them more about it”

“DA Hobbs said Jack wanted money and he was scared because the people he owed the money wanted him dead, Sharon refused to give him the money and told him if he wouldn’t leave she would call the police” Provenza said looking at the worried friends still on their phones “the fiancé of Gavin said he went out of the house fifteen minutes later and Jack wasn’t there anymore”

“Well thank ya Lieutenant, I thaink ya all should go back to the station and keep looking at any clue we have missed, anything that can helps you find the people responsible for this” Brenda said addressing to her team.

“Where are you going Chief?” David asked curious.

“I’ll stay here with two officers in case something new develops, like a phone call or anything” all her team looked at her strange except for Andy who understood perfectly.

“You heard the Chief” Andy spoke, so Brenda didn’t have to explain herself “let’s go boys” they all nodded and walked to the cars “let me know if you need anything Chief” and he walked to join the rest of the team.

Brenda went to the living room to where Sharon’s friends were, they had already finished with the calls, except for Dan.

“How are ya’all?” Brenda asked, sitting down on a sofa.

“As anyone can be when a dear friend is missing” Andrea spoke, and sat next to her on the sofa. “What did Em said?”

“She’s going to the airport and as soon as she finds a flight, she’ll send me her time of arrival” Gavin said, he preferred to remain standing because he was too nervous “and Ricky?”

“He was going to drive here but I told him not to” Andrea said worried “I bought him a ticket and he will arrive in a couple of hours”

Brenda just heard them talk, she could see how Sharon’s friends cared for her so much, she assumed those names were from the lawyer’s children.

Dan approached to them and rested his hand on Gavin’s shoulder “well Elizabeth was the one answering the phone, they’ll arrive here in a couple of hours, she said not to worry because the chauffeur will be the one driving”

“Is there a development on the case Brenda?” Andrea asked her.

“No, I’m sorry” Brenda said with a sad tone “the neighbors didn’t see much”

“Where’s the rest of the team?” Gavin said looking around the house.

“I sent them back to the station they’ll be working on the clues we have” Brenda said crossing her legs.

“So, you are the mysterious woman that’s making Sharon go crazy” Dan said smirking and sitting down on a sofa in front of Brenda.

“That’s me I supposed” she said surprised, so Sharon was crazy for her, that was good to know.

“Well you are prettier than I thought” he said crossing his legs as well “Sharon has good taste” Brenda blushed at that.

“Thank ya I guessed” the blonde said looking at the floor.

“So, I assume things were good with you an Shar last night” Andrea said smiling, she could sense that yes things between them were more than good.

“Ya could say so yes” Brenda smiled at that “and I’m so worried for her” she leaned down and placed her head in her hands.

“You’ll find her I know that” Andrea put a hand on her shoulder “I have seeing you and your team work, and I know for sure you’ll find her, I have no doubts”

Brenda nodded, she really hoped she could find Sharon, she needed to tell her so many things, to continue the conversation they had the night before, she needed to find the woman that had turned her life upside-down and tell her how she felt for her and have that date the lawyer had said they would have, she couldn’t wait to have the brunette again in her arms and kiss her.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Monday, Sharon’s place (14:00pm)**

Everyone was on the living room, Sharon’s parents and children, Brenda and her team, the three friends, when the phone of Gavin rang, everyone listen to everything he said, the police was tracing the call and before they could find a location, the call was cut. After hearing Sharon’s voice, Gavin got calmer to know she was alive, but more worried because he only had two hours to collect the money, he had to move quickly.

“What did she say?” Brenda asked worried.

“She sounded tired, but she said she’s fine, that is Jack’s fault” Gavin said “they are demanding $500,000, I only have two hours to collect the money”

“She didn’t say anything else?” Provenza interrupted.

“That she will die if I don’t get that money” Gavin said worried

“Let’s go to the bank” Sharon’s mother spoke.

“I don’t think that’s the best option” Provenza spoke again.

“Do you have a better idea to get my daughter back?” Elizabeth said with a hard tone, the man didn’t response “I thought so, I’m going to pay whatever money it takes to get my daughter safe” she turned to look at Gavin “let’s go dear my chauffeur will take us”.

“Beth try not to be harsh, the police are here to help” Sharon’s father said approaching to his wife.

“I make no promises, please take care of my grandkids” she said giving him a peck on the lips, Emily and Ricky were outside on the backyard with Andrea.

“I’ll Beth, please take care” he said going outside with his grandkids to let them know that their mother was alive, and hopefully they’ll see her soon.

“Chief we have to do something” Provenza spoke again, he knew this wasn’t the right thing to do, it could go wrong.

“Lieutenant ya heard Sharon’s mother” Brenda sat down on a chair “we don’t have another option, we still don’t have any leads on these people, by now the only thing that matters is Sharon’s life”

He was going to say something else, but Andy stopped him “Provenza let’s take a walk outside” he protested and looked at Brenda, but she was distracted with some pictures of the van they thought this people were using, she wanted to see if they had missed something.

An hour passed since the phone call and things were very tense around the house, Brenda was very upset that she hadn’t found a clue, Provenza was being grumpy because the Chief clearly was completely involved on the case and he thought she was not thinking clearly, Sharon’s children were worried, Sharon’s father was smoking a cigar and waiting impatiently for his wife to return with the money, Dan and Andrea were outside worried too. Everyone was waiting impatiently for Sharon to return alive and well. Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth and Gavin returned with a briefcase that had the money inside, they had to wait for new instructions.

“I really hope that Sharon is fine” Elizabeth said while sitting down next to Brenda.

“Me too” Brenda said with a nervous smile.

“How do you know my daughter?” the older woman asked.

“She…” Brenda didn’t know what to say exactly, “we know from work” Elizabeth felt the hesitation on the Chief’s tone.

“Are you dating her?” Brenda was caught out off guard with the question, how this woman could know. “I know what you are thinking” the older woman kept talking “how does she knows? A mother knows this things Chief Johnson” Elizabeth put a hand over Brenda’s “ever since I arrived, I realized you are very invested on getting my daughter safe” Brenda was going to speak but the older woman didn’t let her “I know you are going to justify yourself by saying you always give your best when it comes to kidnaps and I believe you” she squeezed Brenda’s hand “but I can tell you care for her, do you?” the older woman asked without thinking it twice, she knew when someone was in love.

“Very much” Brenda said smiling “and I’m terrified”

“I know you are dear” Elizabeth smiled at her “my daughter is very lucky to have you”

“Thank ya” Brenda said blushing “but actually I’m the lucky one”

“Well I’ll go see my grandchildren” she squeezed one more time Brenda’s hand and walked to Sharon’s children, hugging them tight.

Brenda was with a smile on her face, Elizabeth’s words left her at easy, now she knew Sharon’s mother liked her, she saw Andrea approaching to her.

“How are you holding up?” Andrea asked sitting down next to her.

“Alright, I’m a mess, I need to see Sharon, I need to know she’s okay” Brenda said worried “and ya?”.

“Same” Andrea bite her bottom lip.

Gavin’s phone rang again, and everyone ran inside the house.

He took the phone carefully and answered it “Hello” his voice trembled a bit.

“Hey darling” Sharon’s voice was tired.

“Your kids are fine, and your parents too okay now tell me” he said quickly

“A parking lot that’s close to Santa Monica’s highway, you’ll get the coordinates via text and Gavin?”

“Yes Shar, tell me” he said with a worried tone.

“You have to come alone or else…” she swallowed “or else they’ll kill me”

“That’s not going to happen okay, I’ll be there alone” he said reassuring her that she would be safe.

“Tell my children I love them” and with that, the line was dead, and the police couldn’t trace the call.

“She says I have to go alone, so no police” Gavin said looking at Brenda.

“I can’t let you do that, is too risky” The Chief said “we will go as civilians and they won’t see us I promise you”

“I don’t know is too risky” Ricky intervened “what if they see something’s going on and…” he couldn’t finish that sentence.

“That won’t happen, if you don’t want all the police in there” Brenda took a deep breathe and looked at Gavin “I’ll go with you, in another car and I’ll stay close”

“I don’t think that’s wise” Provenza said, his Chief was acting out of character, she cared too much for the lawyer.

“Thank ya for your concern Lieutenant but I think I can handle this” they started an argument and didn’t listen to what the others were trying to say.

“Stooop!!!!” Emily said in a loud tone, “just get my mum safe please” Elizabeth hugged her and tried to calm her down.

Gavin received the coordinates five minutes later, he grabbed the suitcase with the money inside and put it on the passenger sit and drove to the place, Brenda following him behind letting a few cars pass between them, never losing him out of her sight, after driving for a long time, they arrived to the parking lot and Brenda parked a few cars away from Gavin, got out of the car and hide herself very well, a few minutes passed and the lawyer saw a van parking, he receives another text message.

***Get out of the car with the briefcase in his hand and walk to the middle of the parking lot.**

The place was big and desolated, there weren’t many cars parked, he did as he was told and got out of the car with the money, he walked to the center of the parking lot and waited, two minutes passed an the van’s door was opened, a man with a mask got out and opened the side door, Gavin could see he was helping Sharon to get down, the man walked all the way to where the lawyer was, leading Sharon, who wore a blindfold.

“Hand me the money” the man spoke.

“Let her go and the money is yours” Gavin was talking as Brenda had requested, she had told him to distract the man, that she would do the rest.

“I can’t do that” the man spoke again “give me the money” the man lifted his shirt and showed Gavin his gun.

“Fine” Gavin said “I’ll put it on the floor” he left the briefcase on the ground.

The man acted quickly he took the briefcase, but didn’t let go Sharon, starting to walk backwards.

“Hey what are you doing??” Gavin yelled desperate, “we had a deal!!” and suddenly the man stopped walking because Brenda was pointing at him with her gun.

“Throw the briefcase on the floor” the Chief spoke with authority “slowly” the man did as he was told and throwed it, he tried to reach his gun “eh eh” Brenda exclaimed “don’t ya dare to do that” she pressed the gun harder against the back of his head, to remind him who was in control “now let her go” he removed his grip on Sharon's arm, she walked in front of him slowly, taking the gun away from his belt “now get on the ground” she said firmer, he did as he was told, she put the man’s gun on the floor and kicked it where Gavin was standing, she grabbed the cuffs and cuffed the man “don’t you dare to move”.

She then approached slowly to where Sharon was, “hey Shar” she spoke with a sweet but trembling tone “I’ll remove the blindfold is that okay with you?” the woman nodded desperately, she was a bit frighten, so Brenda removed it slowly.

“Hey Brenda Leigh” Sharon said smiling to the Chief.

“Don’t ya dare ta do this ta me again Sharon Raydor” Brenda leaned over so that their foreheads touched, she caressed the bruises on Sharon’s face “you look so beautiful” they both smiled.

“Don’t worry Chief you won’t get rid of me that easily” Sharon said capturing Brenda’s lips on a sweet and slow kiss, Brenda was afraid of hurting the lawyer.

Gavin approached to them with a smile and cleared his throat, making the women break apart.

“Shar” he said with a big smile on his face, hugging her tight.

“Darling” she whispered to him, hugging him back.

“Remember me” the guy on the ground spoke and they all turned to look at him.

“Ya are going to jail shut up” Brenda said taking out her phone, dialing Flynn’s number “you can come now Andy” she only said that and ended the call.

Sharon let go Gavin and hugged Brenda tight, surprising the younger woman “I want to go home Brenda Leigh” she whispered on the Chief’s ear, making her shiver a bit.

“Ya have no idea how worried I have been” Brenda kissed the woman’s cheek delicately “Shar I…” she didn’t finish the sentence because she was interrupted by Sharon’s eager lips, Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle at the two women, they did look perfect for each other.

“Right now, is not the time to talk about anything” Sharon said breaking the kiss, making Brenda pout “stop that” the brunette smiled “your team is approaching, and I don’t think this is appropriate” the lawyer looked at the cars that were indeed entering the parking lot.

“What? That I kiss the woman I like?” Brenda said and the lawyer raised her eyebrow “Sharon Raydor I don’t care who sees us kissing okay” she put her left hand on the brunette’s cheek and brought her face closer to hers “this made me realize that I don't want to waste a minute without being with you” she gave a peck to Sharon’s lips, “and the person who doesn’t like to see it” she looked at Gavin, who just laughed “they can mind their own business” giving Sharon another peck on the lips.

“You are silly Brenda” Gavin said rolling his eyes.

“I’m not, I just like this woman very much and I’ll kiss her more” Sharon just laughed at the silliness of Brenda.

“Shut up Brenda Leigh” the brunette said.

“Make me” she said daring the lawyer, and that’s how all her team found them, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh, thank God you guys are here” Gavin said to Andy “These two are like glued to each other”

“It suits them” Flynn said smiling, making the women in question blush.

“What’s going on here?” Provenza said with a serious tone, he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing, the two women that screamed at each other whenever their paths crossed, were kissing and being so closed to each other, this was shocking and surprising for him.

“Nothing Lieutenant” Brenda said giving a look to the lawyer of ‘nothing yet’ “better take care of that” she said looking at the man lying on the ground “also there’s someone else on the van” she said smirking, two cops, went to the van and there was a man handcuffed to the steering wheel with a gag in his mouth.

“Will she give a statement?” Provenza asked looking at Sharon.

“I thaink that can wait for tomorrow” Brenda said and turned to look at Andy “Lieutenant Flynn you are in charge as we talked, I’ll give my statement later today or tomorrow morning”

“Don’t worry Chief, I’ll handle everything from here” Andy said smiling at the two women who were holding hands.

“Let’s take you home” Brenda said, and Sharon smiled to her, they walked to the Chief’s car hand in hand, Gavin would stay for a few more minutes to give his statement and he will meet them back in the house, once in the car, Brenda gave Sharon her cellphone so the lawyer could call her family and let them know she was safe and coming home.


End file.
